Video Game Evolution
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: In a newly evolved World, many video game characters became warped into the evolution. They make decisions and various plots unfold within the Video Game Evolution...
1. Prologue Evolution Begins

Prologue  
  
Many have played it out through these Digital decades as electronic characters on a TV screen or anything else created visually electronically. Every character in something called a Video Game has their own uniqueness to them and special abilities, skills, weapons, armours, personalities, etc. etc. To us they may seem as though they are real people, and some of these Video Game characters become our favourites. In fact, in reality, their God, the creator are from minds of existing people upon this earth who are in the occupation of Character development or perhaps all the Staff of a Video Game company may work together to brainstorm ideas of a Character. They create these character's appearance, attitudes, skills, and everything else you will see in them, so that they come to life.  
  
Now of course, all of this is obvious and the Video Game characters are just there and nothing else, but let's evolve these VG characters that are just there. When the Characters face a larger plot than they were in other existing games, some have merged with others, a new evolution takes place. Various different Video Game characters come from the world they are located, and while some end up becoming merged with another existing character, the powers and strength build up as they are up against a new dilemma. Many Video Game Characters who have evolved are mixed into a new conflict which is spreading around a brand new type of evil.  
  
The wicked and evil Villain known as Sephilink is wrecking havoc in a new world, many Characters have fought to end his evil. The most absurd thing about this Villain is something different than other existing ones. Not only does he go about performing malevolent deeds and destruction, but from within, there is a good soul that is heroic and fights off all those that are bad and saves the day. These action confuses many, and a lot of people are sceptical about Sephilink's true identity, but aren't entirely sure whether he should be rewarded or annilated.  
  
Plots like Sephilink's and many branch off in this new evolved Video Game Worlds. Strange twisted plots, yet all of them seem to have a connection, a link some how. Whether they are in the darkness or light of Sephilink, or they may directly be linked to him and his good or bad deeds, many fight for the same reason, or a completely different reason. A new adventure comes out from different minds of the same characters that have existed, but might've been altered.  
  
The stories will begin as soon as the players are ready. Enter an evolution and begin to be amazed with enlightment and excitement! 


	2. Step Forward into the Evolution

Chapter 1  
  
"Hurray! The Hero Sephilink saved the day again!" This is what many had thought of this Hero Sephilink two weeks ago, but now...  
  
"That evil bastard! He's burning us all up, and destroying everything! We all have to join up forces to annihilate his wickedness and rid the evil within this monster!"  
  
It was a horrible yet wonderful fate for this newly formed character, known as Sephilink. Even though there was a new transformation to his outer appearance, within, conflicts emerge between two that have became enemies really quickly. It was absolutely horrible, and Sephilink's only loyal, and his new friend, Kirbus knew this for a fact.  
  
Sephilink's new female friend always thought that it was confusing, not knowing whether her friend would perform deeds of evil or good next. All Kirbus knew, was that she had to stick it out with him no matter what the situation was. She would remain with him until the end, even if his plans were wrong, or they were very right. It felt to her as if it was destined to be this way for her newly formed person as well.  
  
Confusion was upon Kirbus, and she herself didn't entirely know her purpose here, or where it laid. For now, it was the present and that which was close to her which shared the greatest purpose and meaning at this point in her life. This would remain to be true and had to be kept, until the ending of their very life.  
  
Unlike the Hero who once lived but doesn't even remember his very history. The name Squall was only remembered by him, and his skills. The memories of eventful history was wiped away, especially since he was now dead...fated to haunt others for eternity. One that he was chosen to be haunting was that of Sephilink and Kirbus. Those two were always together, and they would be trailed along by the ghost of Squall, which strangely in itself, became friends with them, and aided them in any battles.  
  
As Kirbus, Squall, and Sephilink were travelling one day, they spotted quite a strange sight. This creature which was tall, yellow green hair, with goggles, and sharp fingernails, was acting very strange. Kirbus stared at it strangely, being reminded of someone else he knew, as it looked like it was being possessed by evil, but was trying to disguise this, and hide it within. The struggle to hold evil off was obviously seen from a long distance with this newly seen Character.  
  
Sephilink would confront it with no worrying at all, the Link was taking over him now at this point, since within, Link currently was winning the Battle inside the battle against Sephiroth, but who knew how long this might last. Since the good side was winning within, it was taking over the body, and Sephilink would check out to see what was happening with this creature, and help it out as much as he could.  
  
A lot of energy was being formed around this very place at the moment. The Ghost, Squall, could feel the presence of a lot of energy circulating around all of them. From out of the corner of Sephilink's eye, he spotted someone watching them from the top of a hill. Staring at them with curiousity, but the expressions on its face was blank. Then it started walking towards them, and they could see that it had blue hair and was darkly cloaked from head to foot. This character's face could still be seen, but by good eyes, and closer distances could reveal this a lot better.  
  
Sephilink, Kirbus, and Squall the Ghost were confronting these two odd strangers, with new curiousity overwhelming them with what they may be, and they would soon find out. Meanwhile, somewhere else on the very same planet, some other happenings were taking place with other Characters...  
  
Mimic12455, one that had appeared from a place of the Unknown, suddenly was on the coast off of a beach. Waking up from being dropped off by the waves onto the beach, Mimic12455 looked around with confusion, trying to recount on what had happened before. He had spotted a Feline-like man, strolling on the sands of the beach, and it was approaching him. Mimic12455 could see that as this stranger was coming closer and closer to him, being almost 5 feet away from him now, it had taken out a Scythe that looked rather frightening.  
  
A girl had followed this Scythe user, Cat-man, known as Lynx-Frahma . The girl named Zelda, which shared half of herself with another girl named Rikku, was combined with each other once they reached this world, as they shared the same goal, to find a lost love that must've been somewhere out there, either in this world somewhere, maybe helplessly trapped, and they would have to become heroines to save them from evil. They didn't want to see any evil within their sight right now, and this, Lynx-Frahma , looked as if it might've been evil, or could that man that washed off from the waves, onto the beach be an evil being?  
  
She wasn't the only one wondering this, and the only one that followed Lynx- Frahma, because two others had followed as well. One known as Cyberlink and the other who calls himself Reno. Both of them have been travelling with each other around this world for quite a while now, but Reno was the risk that had to be watched for. His Character had changed, and at any point, he could get quite dangerous. Cyberlink was a newly created Superhero, for he was quite powerful and could take care of almost anything that would happen. He would be a good enough person to be handling someone like Reno.  
  
Now these three, Zelda/Rikku, Reno, and Cyberlink were all staring at the new guy that was on the ground of the beach's shore, and the walking cat man, who was holding the Scythe. What was going to happen now?  
  
Sephilink, Kirbus, and Squall still had to deal with these two strangers...When time runs out for decisions, someone will surely fall and die away. To be ceased in evolving any further into a growing new World, in the end, everyone may not be around anymore, but thus, this is only the beginning for events to start off. 


	3. trouble stirring and a new exploration b...

Chapter 2  
  
Kirbus was too frightened to make her choice, she didn't want to cause any harm or meddle to much into something that didn't involve her, and she usually followed Sephilink and his ways and choices. Kirbus would allow Sephilink to do something, but at this moment, he honestly didn't know what should've been done. As he was staring and watching at this new Character, as it was growing darker and darker, and it appeared as if it was ready to strike him down. Sephilink would have to brace himself at this moment, and even the man watching from the top of the hill looked threatening.  
  
Squall on the other hand appeared to be generating some type of concentrations of power within him. Squall looked more preparing to attack back if attacked, than Sephilink looked, but Sephilink's reflexes were fast enough to counter without having a lot of preparations beforehand. The sharp nails of this darkened man grew sharper and longer, and the yellow hair was gone away, replaced by black, and the goggles upon its face camouflaged right into his dark face. It roared and then pounced towards the hero/villian, Sephilink.  
  
As the attack was coming towards Sephilink, Sephilink's eyes suddenly darkened immediately, and evil was sweeping over him, the inner conflict within, was that Sephiroth was on top of Link, struggling to bring his sword down through Link's neck, as Link was trying to push him back up and away, so that he could get back on his feet, and the duel can continue on, or he could kill Sephiroth and take over the body. As of now, Sephiroth had control of Sephilink's body, and Sephilink brought up his weapon quickly, diving towards the Dark creature.  
  
Sephilink's sword and the new encountered stranger, known as a Dark Jak as of now, his claws clashed with Sephilink's weapon. They struggled to destroy each other, to rip each other apart, and Dark Jak had the advantage, since he had two claws, and would swing it over to slash Sephilink, but he wasn't fast enough to get past Sephilink's quick dodges. Everyone was watching these two, Kirbus was watching with amazement, knowing that Sephiroth was taking over Sephilink's body at this point, but the mysterious character on top of the hill simply stared for brief moments, and never did anything, but turn around and walk away, continuing onwards with his own worries and his own journey in life.  
  
Squall was the only one that wasn't simply just watching the two battle it out. Dark vs Dark were fighting one another to survive from mutilation and death. Squall kept on concentrating his powers, as he was lighting up. The time was coming, and now he took out his Gunblade. At the same moment, he was waving his Gunblade around, quicker and quicker in a circular motion, and wind and light were building up around him. Once the powers were released, this would surely cause catastrophe. Finally, when the power was built up to its maximum, the gunblade trigger was pulled, and light and wind were released, as it dashed towards whatever laid around it.  
  
Mimic12455 was staring at Lynx-Frahma, as if he was ready to attack. The other 3 surrounding Lynx-Frahma, Zelda/Rikku, Reno, and Cyberlink, all stared at him, doing nothing. Lynx-Frahma had his weapon out still, and was staring down at Mimic12455, he was ignoring the rest around him, knowing that they weren't going to do anything. Mimic12455 would be the only he had to worry about at this point.  
  
Mimic12455 had his great sword out, and was pointing it towards Lynx-Frahma threateningly. He did want to fight Lynx-Frahma, and there was no reason for it either. Perhaps it was because he was in an unknown World at this time, and everything around him scared him, and all he just wanted to do was destroy it all. After Lynx-Frahma was killed, and everyone else, Mimic12455 would scan about and discover this new place.  
  
Lynx-Frahma decided that he had better things to do. He had to seek something, the largest creature and threat against him. Surely this Man was not it, and he would just be wasting more time with him and those around him. The forces never came, so he had to move on. Lynx-Frahma put away his Scythe, and went to walk away from them all. Mimic12455 did not like this turned back. Suddenly he sprung up with his Sword, and dived to attack Lynx- Frahma. The Blade was just about to reach Lynx-Frahma, but his enemy had to defend against the attack.  
  
Turning around, and bringing his Scythe out, for self protection, and countering back, it appeared that Lynx-Frahma would have no choice anymore but to fight. The Sword and Scythe met one another, and struggles between their weapons to overpower one another were taking place. Finally, Lynx- Frahma's Scythe was thrown out of his hands by Mimic12455's sword. It went flying in the air towards Zelda/Rikku, Cyberlink, and Reno. It was flying and chasing them down.  
  
First it began to slash Zelda/Rikku's body parts, cutting her up in various different halves, down the centre, and across the waist and chest. For the finale, she was shrieking out, and her head was chopped up, throwing her opened-mouth head across the sky, and it was moving towards Cyberlink and Reno, along with the Scythe. The Scythe seemed to have an evil mind of its own.  
  
Cyberlink and Reno tried to do all they could to fight this, but they were not strong enough for this, and the Scythe got the better of them, and slashed and sliced them all up in mere seconds, tiny little pieces. It all ended in a big pool of blood, with the pieces of Cyberlink and Reno, and the head of Zelda/Rikku on top of the pile, while Zelda/Rikku's body parts in another area was being swept away by a strong wind. Now Mimic12455 and Lynx-Frahma were left, Lynx-Frahma was weaponless, and Mimic12455 was coming in for the kill...  
  
The Elder Ice Tiger was looking around the room at his recruits. They were quite a strange bunch of characters, and he could tell that they all had their own story to them, either seeking something, or possibly desiring something out of this strange new world. Perhaps this is why they had joined his little force, and he found most of them wandering this World, looking lost as they were, and he took them in, and for their missions, they would explore the evolved World, and look around for any clues.  
  
There were currently five right now in his little army. He was the leader of them, as he had been here for quite a while, and he had no mission but to explore, but the other 5 are the following: Foxvent, Jake, Banjo and Kazooie, Stella, and Kakyoin. They were all ready for anything at this moment.  
  
Foxvent wanted to separate the two sides of his innerself, seeking a certain Gem that may be within this new world, hoping that in his team's exploration, he can find this Gem. Jake had been looking for his brother, as they got separated once they were absorbed into the black hole. Knowing that somewhere out there, his brother that was just like him, had to be out there somewhere in this new world, looking for him, and he would look for his brother, with this new team. Banjo and Kazooie were always together as one, and they joined this team for a certain purpose. This was to find Gruntilda somewhere, possibly in this world, and save tooty from this evil villian.  
  
As for Stella and Kakyoin, they are quite unique in their own way, just like the others. Stella is on the look out for Black moon forces, but she wants to explore this new world with the others. While Kakyoin was founded by Icekat, he was found injured off the coast of a faraway beach, close by to where all these others were found. All he could remember was the clue about an artifact, but could it be found here. He too wanted to explore with them all. Together this new team needed a name. Icekat had to decide on this name. What would he choose?  
  
The team would need to separate upon this world in their exploration. North, West, East, South. Which way would they go? Icekat would stay behind for them to report back to him on their progress, or to be treated for any injures, while he would research through as much sources that are found or within this building. Which directions would the five of this team search out, and they still need a name.  
  
Squall using an ultimate power, with the fight between Sephilink and Dark Jak. What outcomes produce from this power? As Zelda/Rikku, Cyberlink, and Reno are all dead, but Lynx-Frahma and Mimic12455 are in a struggling position with no choice but to fight, unless Lynx-Frahma can cleverly flee. The new formed team are starting their exploration of the new world, and Icekat will be researching, and coming up with a name for them. 


	4. New factors effect the evolutional World

ICEKAT was glad that everyone made their choice to go all different directions and none of the same. Except since there was 5 of them, one of them had to make a decision to go the same direction. Both Stella and Kakyoin had decided to go together North, but ICEKAT had another job in mind for Kakyoin.  
  
He let the others depart in their direction that they chose, but he called Kakyoin to stay behind. He told Kakyoin that he wanted him to explore the undergrounds of this World, since it will surely be different from undergrounds of other Worlds. It probably had mutated and the normal factors of an underground probably completely changed. Kakyoin accepted this job, and he believed that this would be pretty interesting to explore. ICEKAT wished him and the others luck on their journey.  
  
While they were walking in their directions, ICEKAT yelled out so that it echoed in their minds, "The decision for our team name is made! We are the 'Radical Dreamers!' " They all would remember this name and who they were, as they went North, South, East, and West.  
  
Foxcent's direction decision was West. This would take him into the path of a dark and mysterious forest. What would lie in there in await for him. Foxcent had to proceed with caution throughout his whole exploration journey. While Jake's decision was to head South, having belief and a sense that his brother was somewhere in that direction. The path awaiting him was long and would get tiresome, for it laid with tall hills that he would have to climb over, but among and beyond the hills, his brother must've been out there somewhere. This should be an interesting trip.  
  
Banjo and Kazooie wanted to explore East. They thought that their adventure should be easy since it was pleasant and nice, and nothing dangerous would lay on it. ICEKAT was skeptical about that. Through all his experience and knowledge, usually the easy looking paths could mostly be worse. He didn't say anything to them though, because he wanted Banjo and Kazooie to learn and experience for themselves the dangers that may lie on their path. They headed out, and the last one, who was heading North was Stella. She was upset that Kakyoin wouldn't be going with her, as she looked off in the distance, and the sight of snow and high winds could be seen. Her path wouldn't be that much of an easy one, and it won't be warm.  
  
She had to explore on for the team, 'Radical Dreamers' So she headed out, and now they were all gone to their assigned directions, and Kakyoin was underground. Now it was time for ICEKAT to read and learn as much about this evolutional world as he can while staying in this room.  
  
"Where's the Timesplitter?! I must find it!" A man suddenly just appeared in this new world and Time, but this wasn't anything new to him. For he has been to many different ones. Yet this one did seem quite different from any other ones, but the man known as Sergeant Cortez couldn't let his mind sway into the curiousity of this World. History had to be saved, and he wanted to return back to his World and Time. Without warning, Cortez suddenly got blasted away from out of nowhere...  
  
While Mimic12455 was prepared to strike Lynx-Frahma down, he decided against this. Perhaps he should get to know this Lynx-Frahma and find out where he was located and what was going on. Mimic12455 put down his weapon, but Lynx-Frahma didn't notice or see this, for he was running back to his Scythe so that he could fight back against Mimic12455. Mimic12455 was surprised, he might now have no choice but to fight, but now he didn't want to fight...  
  
Maybe it would've been better if he transformed to confuse the panther-man that was running for his Scythe, so before Lynx-Frahma turned around after retrieving his Scythe and fight back, Mimic12455 had already transformed. Lynx-Frahma turned around, but saw nothing there, but then he looked around again, and thought he saw his reflection, it was him, who was standing in front of him. What was this?  
  
Lynx-Frahma walked towards this one that looked like him, and the reflection walked forward. Both kept walking forward until they stood a few inches away from one another. Then all of a sudden, Lynx-Frahma's reflection spoke, "I don't want to fight you anymore. I want to talk." Lynx- Frahma yelled out in surprise, and this got him angry. Humilated by this, and the angry shock got to the better of him. "You...You black haunted soul of a Devil! I will kill you!!"  
  
Lynx-Frahma jumped back and raised up his Scythe. He was ready to cast an elemental spell against this...this thing. The element was used. From the skies and the ground, pillars of earth raised and dropped down upon Lynx- Frahma's reflection, raising him up and pounding him in. After this attack was done, the foe was still alive, but wasn't in the form of Lynx-Frahma's reflection, he was in his original character. Now Mimic12455 was getting angry. Which way would he attack to counter against Lynx-Frahma's quake attack. Revenged for this attack was hungered for. Would Lynx-Frahma stand a chance? As he stood their with an open-mouth.  
  
A new light was surrounding the Ghost. What was happening to him? It was after the blast that he had performed. The Ghost of a Gunblade user named Squall was disappearing, but flesh, bones, and blood were replacing him. A human Squall was being recreated and was ready to avenge the death that caused him to become a ghost in the first place. He could see the results his blast had caused with those who were around him.  
  
It broke apart the closeness of Sephilink's and Dark Jak's weapon to each other. They both flew back to the opposing side. This blast benefitted Dark Jak, since Dark Jak grew bigger and stronger. It didn't really benefit for Sephilink, except for one side of Sephilink. Inside his body, while Link and Sephiroth were fighting it out for control, Sephiroth would now be the victorious one, for that blast was so powerful, that it went inside the body of Sephilink, and it zapped Link...dead...  
  
Now Sephiroth finally took over, and it was pure evil. Sephilink did not exist anymore. This blast also affected Kirbus as well. Something was happening to Kirbus, she was transforming... was the transformation going to be good or bad? After the light which surrounded Kirbus vanished, a statute remained there, and Kirbus was no more, except for this statute. Inside the successful Sephiroth, his new victory wasn't final. Two more souls, plus one ghost entered the body. It was that of Samus and Kirby, who came from the merged character of Kirbus, but they did not exist in a Kirbus anymore since it became a statute. The ghost was of the defeated Link. Sephiroth, trapped inside this body now had three to fight off. The good would slowly overpower him and the entire body.  
  
This new body and character was called, Sephilinkibus. This would definitely be quite an interesting battle indeed. Can the Sephiroth within Sephilinkibus withstand these three foes?  
  
With Squall living again, the former existing Kirbus split and inside the body of the newly formed Sephilinkibus, then turned into stone, and the stronger and bigger Dark Jak, what would result with this. That same man that left the battle between Sephilink and Dark Jak before, returned once he saw the blast, revealed his face, and shouted out, "What's going on here? You disturbs me, Zeragus on my path to a great adventure. Now I am involved with your meaningless little conflicts."  
  
Squall stared up at this mysterious, strange man. He wanted to just say whatever to his whole talk, and wanted to ask what his problem was. They had their own 'little conflicts' to deal with. Squall saw that the Sephilink he knew was transforming, his appearance was added with a big mouth that looked like it could suck in some things, and his arms were replaced with metal. Some of him looked ghostly, and then at some other times, parts of him were being warped up. Squall was just going to ignore the statute, it was too late. Dark Jak would be a much tougher foe, but Squall would be ready to attack, and he was hoping that his newly warped up friend would be ready to fight too. Would they have to fight this new stranger, Zeragus?  
  
The wind blew within the underground passage that Kakyoin was exploring. Why was he given this job? He would've rather went with Stella. It would've been more enjoyable than being caught up in this mess. The undergrounds were filthy, and he had a sense that something would come to strike him at any moment. Some faint and ghostly figures did appear in his sight, but he couldn't make these out. It looked like there were two of them, and one looked like it had two figures in one. What was this? It confused him. He kept on walking forward, but these ghostly images kept following him. Why couldn't they jut go away!?  
  
From one of them, a haunting voice came forth and spoke to him, "We need your blood! We need your body! We need your LIFE!! Now we must take a piece of you for each and revive ourselves." Kakyoin was really frightened and scared now. He was trying to back away quickly from these evil spirits, and then he yelled out for help. It was too late for him.. The figures dashed and dived and then sliced Kakyoin into two equal pieces down the middle in half. Blood was pouring from the sliced pieces of Kakyoin, and then the spirits devoured up a half of him each, and a new transformation of these parts grew.  
  
The spirits of Cyberlink and Zelda/Rikku revived from their brutal deaths, and they were in their own new body, but had more power than they did before. They also had a new ability to fly, and their strengths was incredible. As soon as they adjusted to a former body, they blasted out of the underground, broke through the ground and flew high into the sky. They sensed some major events happening in the far Southeast from their current location.  
  
Should they head that way or perhaps look around in other ways. They wanted to avenge the deaths they had experienced, so perhaps it would be best to look for the owner of that Scyte, and beat them down. However they made their decision, something terribly was bound to happen, that would cause them to get into a brutal and deadly conflicting fight.  
  
So with the 4 members of the new Team, 'Radical Dreamers' heading their own direction, what lies on their path of exploration and seeking of an object or another being. ICEKAT is finding out as much knowledge about the World as he can, and Kakyoin unfortunately experienced a deadly death, and is no longer nothing but a deceased from the evoluting of the New World. Cyberlink and Zelda/Rikku are back again, and this time they are in a great rage!  
  
The inner conflict between the newly formed Sephilinkibus is started, who shall win inside him? Link, Kirby, and Samus, or will Sephiroth defeat them all? Squall has to aid Sephilinkibus in fighting the new powerful Dark Jak and what is this with the stranger Zergus?  
  
There is still that new guy in this evolutional video game world, where did he get blasted to? What would Lynx-Frahma and Mimic12455 do in their heated battle? 


	5. A war has begun and various events sprin...

Chapter 4  
  
Change of Character - Sephilink is not known to be the same character since the Link within has died. Then the character of Kirbus turned into a stone while the Kirby and Samus within him split apart from the merging, and they absorbed into the body of the former Sephilink. The Link that died within the body became a ghost. The Characters of Sephiroth, ghost of Link, Kirby, and Samus were all within this one body, and it newly created: Sephilinkibus...  
  
Cyberlink had chose the direction for Zelda/Rikku and himself. After being refreshed with a new and powerful life, their mission and goal in life would still remain a bit the same as it was before, but a greater goal has to be achieved with the new strength. All the major conflicts were occuring SouthEast from their current position. Which Major conflict was this? A lot of energy was coming forth from that direction, Cyberlink and Zelda/Rikku could sense this. They had to be involved!  
  
Therefore, with the new ability to fly, they flew speedily over to the major battle. They would be new heroes within this conflict. While flying over there, and awaiting this new conflict, other events were happening in the various scattered lands of this mixed world of a vast variety of Video Game elements.  
  
The Sergeant Cortez who was after the Timesplitter, was effected by the blast that hit him, and he was blasted away to the location where Mimic12455 and Lynx-Frahma were getting into a heated duel. These two were just standing there, staring at each other, waiting for the other to attack, but as the moments went by, no one seemed to do anything. What were these two waiting for? Did they want to wait until the World was so evolved that they would be little specks among the grounds.  
  
It was until a large body of a man fell down from the skies in between them. They both looked hurriedly at this man that interrupted their staring contest, as it seemed to be. Who was he? Where did he come from? The man who hunted the Timesplitter, Sergeant Cortez, brought himself up, and then looked around him. He saw these two staring, and looking at one, and then the other, he spoke.  
  
"What are you two looking at? You never seen a man fall from the sky before?" Lynx-Frahma and Mimic12455's face twisted with confusion and other various different emotions. Would these two ally themselves together to fight this new stranger, or would they continue their battle? Possibly other choices would be revealed to them instead of any fighting nonsense...  
  
The choices that the members who were part of the 'Radical Dreamers' were made towards their path and the events and factors that approached them. Towards the West direction, Foxcent hears a noise in the dark and mysterious forest that he was going through. With curiousity ringing throughout him, he wanted to check this noise out, and see what it was coming from.  
  
He ran through the thick trees, as the air around him got darker and darker. From within this dark, he could spot something tiny. It lit up dimly and it was weeping, but its crying was more like a small shriek. This shriek penetrated the forest. What was this small little creature? It was green, ugly, but it had some features that looked cute. Foxcent walked over to it slowly, not wanting to alert it, and being careful for his own safety.  
  
With a few steps that Foxcent took, the little creature looked up and into the eyes of Foxcent. This green creature and Foxcent's eyes were locked to one another. Not knowing what to do next, or how the next decision might affect an action...  
  
This new exploration encountering was made with Foxcent, but towards the opposite direction, in the East, Banjo and Kazooie were being quite lazy on their new adventure. They haven't even gone all that far, and they decide to take a rest, for they were already getting tired. Both of them passed out on the ground and started to snooze. Without realization, the beautiful clear blue skies around them weren't as pretty and pleasant. The whole atmosphere changed.  
  
All the while they were sleeping, clouds formed over them, and the skies grew darker and more eerie. Did they choose a bad path? As far as they knew, while they fell asleep to pleasant dreams, they believed that the surroundings were all magnificent. On the contrary, the setting was different, and small noisy dark shadow creatures were swarming over them, devouring them into its darkness. It turned Banjo and Kazooie's pleasant dreams into nightmares. Would they awake?  
  
Towards the North and South, the other two members of the Radical Dreamers were going through their own events and discovery. In the North, Stella takes the daring risk to climb the impossible icy hill. She puts a foot forward and digs it into the hill, then she climbs up as her hands were slipping a bit on the icy surface, and her feet were nearly letting go. Then suddenly, the ice mountain was starting to shake and crack apart.  
  
Stella looked up in shock. What should she do now? Surely she couldn't keep on climbing, but there was a ledge close by on the hill. Would she keep climbing up to it, or jump off and away from the breaking apart icy hill.  
  
All the way on the opposite direction where the path was all hilly, Jake was following a creature that had been spotted. This creature was yellow in colour but it was difficult to make out any features to it for it was running away quickly. Jake still kept on following this creature until he was close by to it. Now he could make out this creature, but it was something different than anything he seen before.  
  
The chased creature finally stopped and turned around to face Jake. Jake stopped too and stared at it for brief moments. Then he was walking slowly up towards the creature, trying not to frighten it, but it was too late, for suddenly it charged itself up with electricity and was ready to shock Jake with its electric charge..  
  
The Leader of the Radical Dreamers, ICEKAT, found himself a mysterious book that was glowing with a great essence of a sense of amazing power and strength. This really keened his curiousity and interest. ICEKAT just had to look into this book. Possibly it would reveal the greatest secrets or any knowledge about this world. This book could really bring out something to him.  
  
ICEKAT opened up the book with one of his huge paws, and the pages turned over quickly until it reached a special flashing page that revealed the title, 'Home away from the Truth.' Even with all the knowledge he had, ICEKAT couldn't figure out this title one bit. It did not make the slightest sense. What was the deep meaning of this? The only thought he could come up with this was...Fantasy.  
  
The Radical Dreamers team were busy and occupied with their own exploration and decisions, but a great feud was beginning within a body. This was the body of Sephilinkibus. Sephiroth was frightened or worried that he was against three enemies. He felt confident that he could take them on easily. It would be simple. He was ready, and now he raised out his Masamune and started slashing around. Towards the ghost of Link and Kirby, he managed to make the Link Ghost vanish away and Kirby was slashed up in various pieces.  
  
Both Kirby and Link had struggled, even though Link was powerless as a ghost, but Kirby tried to suck Sephiroth in to copy his abilities, but they failed miserably. Samus was the only one left out of them all. Sephiroth knew that he could take care of Samus. Now it was down to Samus and Sephiroth left within this new body that was changing its form. It had undergone a lot of changes already. Now the formerly known Sephilinkibus had become Samiroth. Its gender appearance was mixed too, as it had some qualities and features of both a male and female..  
  
Outside of the inner self of this body, Squall was watching the new transformation that was happening, and he watched with a disturbance of the change that took place. A mixture of Sephiroth and Samus didn't look right at all. Squall had something else to worry about now. Darkness was coming. It was surrounding him and swarming all of him. It engulfed and devoured him up until Squall wasn't standing on the same ground. Everything around him...light, life, hate, transformation, battles, nature...all of this did not exist in his sight at this place. It was nothing but pure darkness..  
  
What would Squall do without the light? Without a direction? Without any aid? Neither Zeragus or Dark Jak noticed this. They weren't paying attention except to a new target. Their target were each other. Dark Jak began it all when he suddenly attacked Zeragus for a very good reason that only he could understand. Zeragus wouldn't have expected anything else, for he was already concentrating and focusing on his mysterious powers.  
  
This mysterious power would be unleashed. Zeragus was just waiting for the right exact moment. This moment was the same time Dark Jak slashed a claw deep into Zeragus's left arm. That triggered this mysterious and uncanny power that came forth from with Zeragus. It consumed them all into a red background. Their movements were in slow motion. The battle would be longer, but Zeragus would have an advantage since it was his powers. What are their next moves?  
  
A war was occuring. This was a deadly war. Yet the war wasn't fought by humans or monsters. Spirits were fighting this war, waiting to take on a living form. Whenever a Spirit got hit by Light, it would be revived and take on a living form, but then that living form died almost soon afterwards. Some Spirits vanished when it was completely attacked and died out. Among this war of dead and living, an individual was fighting his way throughout. He was in the neutral position, but just wanted to keep alive. He just came out of nowhere while he last remembered trying to rescue his girlfriend.  
  
To stay alive, he remembered these steps in repetition: Walk. Punch. Punch. Walk. Kick. Walk. Jump. Kick. Walk. Punch. Walk. Punch. Punch. Walk. Kick. Walk. Jump. Kick. Walk. Punch. It had kept him alive for the last 5 hours that he had been in this new strange place.  
  
Cyberlink and Zelda/Rikku was hovering over this battle field watching the war now. They specifically noticed this Kung Fu fighter, and dove down to help him out and fight with their amazing powers in this war, from the skies.  
  
The decisions of Mimic12544 and Lynx-Frahma, and what they were going to do with Sergeant Cortez who just appeared. There are various different events happening to those who are part of the Radical Dreamers team. What will happen to them? The Battle within the new Samiroth, and the slow fight with Dark Jak and Zeragus... Squall is within Darkness now, what will he do? The Kung Fu fighter is managing on keeping himself alive during the war, but what will Cyberlink and Zelda/Rikku do now that they are there, to help him. 


	6. New journeys await and the true discover...

Chapter 5  
  
Change of Character - Sephilinkibus had the battle fought within this body, and unfortunately the Ghost of Link and the soul of Kirby had died... Now Sephiroth and Samus remains for the showdown duel. Thus, this transforms the body and identity name to: Samiroth.  
  
Those are all the Character's choices from the Fourth Chapter, and one person never had a chance to make a choice within a week, so unfortunately this character will die tragically in a war. As for the newly formed Samiroth's choice...his choice will be revealed in the story. The battles and events are enduring, while some have decided to cease battle and talk. Those who are part of the 'Radical Dreamers team will continue on with their exploration, while another team member returns to continue their path, and the leader absorbs myself within a powerful book. The one that has come back from death and into the evolution once again, will want revenge...All of this and many more will continue in Chapter 4....  
  
The War of the Spirits becoming alive again were becoming even more brutal and....deadlier? Yet deadlier couldn't really be the term since all these spirits were already dead, yet torturing revival came to them once they were struck, and then an agonizing complete death prevailed upon them which vanished their very souls. Both the watchers, Zelda/Rikku and Cyberlink, decided to fight in the war, even if they knew there was no purpose for them to fight within it. The only thought they had in mind were to become the heroes of the war and be well known, others may hire them to fight for them, and one day they will find that being in which the Scythe belonged too, and with greater experience and strength, they will destroy that being and the possessed Scythe a thousand times. This war was their chance, and they had to survive and win out victorious!  
  
That Kung Fu Fighter was making great progress in this war, and he seemed to be untouchable. Was he perhaps invincible? When Cyberlink and Zelda/Rikku joined into the war, they knew that they wouldn't be alone and the only different ones in it. This was a bad thing for Kung Fu Fighter though, for once they entered and started fighting with their great powers, it was quite distracting to Kung Fu Fighter's routine of invincible fighting, causing him to change the combination and then......Walk. Punch. Punch. Walk. Kick. Walk. Jump. Kick. Walk. Punch. Walk. Punch. Punch. Walk. Kick. Walk. Jump. Kick. Walk. Punch....Walk. Punch. Punch. Walk. Kick. Walk. Jump. Kick. Walk. Punch. Walk. Punch. Punch. Walk. Kick. Walk. Jump. Kick. Walk. Punch....Ahh.. Walk. Punch. Kick. Walk. Jump. Walk. Kick. Punch. Walk. Kick. Walk. Kick. Punch. Walk. Punch. Walk. Kick. Jump. Walk. Kick.....  
  
The fighting performance ended up being terrible, and the Kung Fu Fighter was slipping with embarrassment.. The Spirits noticed this and quickly scattered out around the Kung Fu Fighter. They were slashing at his body and diving into his soul. Then they eventually grabbed his body and tore it in many different pieces. At the next moment, he fell to the ground....dead...  
  
Cyberlink and Zelda/Rikku were shocked when they saw it. Once they began to fight in the war, The Kung Fu Fighter was finished fighting in this war....Either way, they had to continue fighting, and win their way as heroes. Could they pull this off? Hopefully they would win victorious. Meanwhile where a duel was once stirring, the moment of silence between both Lynx-Frahma and Mimic12455 was interrupted by a fallen man from the sky. This man was Sergeant Cortez, and he was looking around with anxiety. These two could've pounded him into the ground for the interruption, or continued their own duel, but instead, they decided to help him from the ground. Each were taking one arm and lifting him up to his feet, and a wave of relief came down upon him when they did this.  
  
Each of them had formed a little triangle, almost a three pointed circle, and no one said anything for a while. It was Sergeant Cortez who began to talk to both Lynx-Frahma and Mimic12455. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something important that was going on between you two. I got blasted away from something while looking for the Timesplitter." Lynx- Frahma continued speaking. "It's no problem at all. We were just having a silly little duel. No harm done... whispersyet..whispers It's good for you to drop by. This World here is really strange."  
  
Mimic12455 joined in with the conversation, "I wonder where we are. I've been wondering about this since the moment I got here, and decided that I couldn't trust anyone, but now I'm starting to perhaps realize that some people may not be as bad. You have some really great powers there...umm.." "My name is Lynx-Frahma. I thought that was pretty neat how you transformed yourself into a clone of myself. Are you some kind of mimic or something? If you're wondering about this world, I heard that it was some kind of evolutional world with other worlds clashing into this one. I don't fully understand it myself, since various people have merged into another one, such as myself. I think many along with myself are exploring the secrets and origins of this world and its creation. The three of us should team up together to explore this world and find everything we can about it. What do you think?"  
  
Mimic12455 nodded and Sergeant Cortez was hesitant...but believed that he could still find the Timesplitter this way, and explore this world. It would be better with others to help too. "Nice to meet you Lynx-Frahma, and you too..." "The name is Cortez, Sergeant Cortez..." "Nice to meet you too Sergeant Cortez. I am a Mimic, and my number is 12455. So either you can call me by my number or mimic12455. I want to find out as much about this world as anyone else. We will team up, I know now that I can trust you two. So where should we head off to?" It was agreed. The three of them were now a team and would head out. After Lynx-Frahma told Mimic12455 that they would call him M for short, they were now in decision whether this team should split up and search, or all head in one direction and go exploring.  
  
The Light has shone down upon one group of characters, while darkness is in the place in which another character is located. Squall looks around him for a path, a direction to get him out of this darkness. He wanted to help the fight that was happening up above. It was getting quite brutal, but Squall never knew that the body was now of Samus and Sephiroth within. Squall would be surprised if he was to see that. While Squall was looking through the darkness, he could spot a glimpse of gray among the darkness, and he had new hope that it was perhaps the way out. Then he was wondering if he should head in that direction, just in case it was unsafe... What should Squall do? He had to perhaps take some risks if he wanted to get out of the darkness. Then again, another hint was calling for him to go back, which would help a great deal..  
  
Above the place of Dark, the powers were growing greater around two that were battling and fighting it out. Dark Jak had a lot of confidence in himself that he could maintain and withhold himself in this fight. No matter what powers Zeragus was performing and would be throwing at him. Dark Jak would surely have something up his sleeve. His claws would definitely do the job to slice up Zeragus and his powers in many pieces. Even while Zeragus decided to cast a much stronger power within the slower timing around the two of them. This new power was a drainage one, that absorbed the health from Dark Jak, and drew in the strength to Zeragus. With this, Zeragus would become stronger. It was time for Dark Jak to use one of his Ultimate and great powers. The death attack from his claws.  
  
Dark Jak was powering himself up. A beam and a dark light was surrounding his body, and then it grew and was surrounding Zeragus and the power force field that was around them. This powered forcefields that was made up of two incredible powers was broken. Zeragus was blinded by the darkness. Then it was time for Dark Jak to strike. The time around them still felt as though it was going through in slow motion... Dark Jak took out one of his claws and dove at the staggering Zeragus. The Claw penetrated itself into a sleeve of Zeragus' right arm. This knocked him down to the ground, and suddenly the darkness within Dark Jak was fading away. He was returning to normal Jak once again, the Dark Spirits was leaving his body.  
  
Jak looked down upon the highly wounded Zeragus and was staring with a blank expression. Would he leave this man and his opponent down on the ground wounded? Should he finish him off? What should Jak do?  
  
The Magical book was calling for ICEKAT. The Magic was already beginning, and ICEKAT was interested in this book. He wanted to search through it some more until he found something that would reveal everything. He wanted to know it all, to achieve the greatest knowledge! ICEKAT kept searching and searching until suddenly a ray of light beamed out at him and he was drawn into the book. The magnificent wonders would await him within, and ICEKAT would be drawn yet again into another mysteries world? Perhaps this, or this magic book would tell him the secrets of the Video Game evolution World..  
  
It was disbelief that was upon this character. How could he have died so brutally, yet his spirit always remained. He, Kakyoin was trapped underground, as a wandering spirit, looking for his way back to life, and back to the beauties of nature. Everything was so dead underground, just as he was. How could he be revived again? Surely the undergrounds wouldn't bring him back to life, and his body was taken away from his spirit. The life that connected flew away. It probably flew up above. That's where Kakyoin's spirit had to go, up above. Where was the up direction from underground? Kakyoin seemed unbalanced, everything was spiralling around him and bringing him into a trap of dizziness. Spinning, spinning, round and round. Finally a boost of speed dove into Kakyoin's spirit which lit up his soul but shut off his eyes, his sight was gone for brief moments, and when the sight was back, so was all the other bodily features. He was alive again!  
  
Kakyoin had a task to do. He had to remain strong and search the undergrounds, there was bound to be something special down here. Should he continue searching or cowardly run back up to the surface and return back to ICEKAT. He was unsure of his decision, but somehow he had to make himself worthy to the team.  
  
Banjo and Kazooie decided that they would remain brave to fight off any fiends that affected their dreams, which created their nightmares. Was this an unwise choice? Maybe they should've tried to awaken from this so they wouldn't be in a nightmare, but either way, they would find themselves in a dark atmosphere... Suddenly a giant black spider was approaching the two of them within the nightmare. It was heading towards the core area of this dream, the centre that would inflict a lot of effectiveness towards something vital within their bodies. What should Banjo and Kazooie do as an approach to this nightmarish spider?  
  
Stella was getting worried once the mountain was starting to break apart. She knew that she could use a protective power that would unharm her and maintain the mountain's safety from falling apart. What was this power again? Stella had to decide which protective power she should use on this mountain that continued to crumble apart more and more...  
  
Foxcent didn't want to scare the letter creature away, so he approached it slowly, and hardly even was coming closer to it, and he was talking to this creature in a friendly sort of way. "What is your name little fellow? What are you...?" This somehow either frightened or offended this creature, and it wasn't small anymore. Suddenly it grew so large in size that it covered up some of the surrounding trees. Foxcent backed up quickly as it was grabbing a tree trunk, and was swinging it around over its head. This World really was strange....Foxcent had to do something to stop this...this monster or alien creature. Should he fight it, or wait and see if it'll calm down?  
  
Jake would have to protect himself from this electric creature as it shouted out, "Pikachu!!" Jake wondered to himself, 'Pikachu?' What did that mean? Electro charges were being powered up from this creature's tail, and the thunder waves were making their way to Jake. He quickly dove the electricity shocks and started concentrating within his own self to use the powers that he had. Eyes were glowing fiercely now! Jake was in rage. He was starting to transform. The Electric creature that spoke words of, 'Pikachu' stopped to watch the smokes that surrounded a transforming being. What would Jake be transforming to?  
  
"Come now! Your end is here!" Sephiroth slashed his Masamune in thin air threateningly at Samus. He was surprised when he heard a female voice come from the person inside this robotic suit. "I know who you are and all the deeds you have done. I watched them all while I was mixed in with the body of Kirby. We both watched and couldn't believe the bad deeds, and knew all the good deeds were simply false. Especially coming from a man like you. Link should've been the one to possess full control of this body, and not your pathetic ways and actions. All of that isn't needed. This cannon gun of mine will blast you out of the soul contained in this very body that makes up Samiroth!"  
  
Sephiroth tilted his head back and laughed, he laughed and laughed maniacially in a mocking fashion. He was pointing his Masamune at Samus. "You talk too much..." Without warning, Sephiroth dashed at Samus with his Masamune out, and Samus quickly reflexed her gun out and shot. Sephiroth's weapon collided with the beam bullet from Samus at the same moment. This created a fiery blast within the contained soul in the body of Samiroth. What would happen to both of these two? Did it finally come down to one of them remaining within this body, as a single being in the very soul.  
  
Three characters are allying themselves together in search for a new exploration, while the other team are already carried away into their explorations and events with problems already occuring, even the leader seems to be trapped into something too. The war had killed a great fighter, but other great new fighters are entering, hopefully they'll become heroes, but it would be heroes of a ghost war... The powers used to fight in one on one combat, there are a few of these scattered throughout this world, and which results would come out from these? Will the truth ever come about with this World? Will these characters survive long enough to find out? It may be a never-ending story, but all stories have to have an end at some page for it to be readable. Stories can be continued through generations. 


	7. Disappearances and evolutions

Chapter 6

Those are all the Character's choices from the Fifth Chapter, everyone managed to make a decision since there was a long break between each other. Everyone is still living. A new Character will join the Video Game Evolution World. The inner conflict within the body of Samiroth is still going on. The War with the evolution beings fighting it is still taking place. A new formed team will begin their journey together and separate, while another existing team is drawing and diving deeper into their journey. A brutal duel is coming to an end. The Long-term goal for each character is kept in mind, and that may be what most of them strive for, while finding out more about the World of the Video Game Evolution, in Chapter 6.

Dark Jak had no sympathy for Zeragus whatsoever as he was beaten up badly. In mind, Zeragus was starting to think, _"I must get away from this battle right away. I have to focus on my main purpose and the journey I must follow. I have to bring about the destruction of Kerrigan and save Schala. Then I have to get rid of this fused body so that I won't be cursed like this. This power is greater, but it's not as great as I would've hoped for."_ Zeragus was doubtful but needed to get away from others.

In front of his very eyes, a great power was being charged up. Dark Jak was powering up his final powers to strike towards Zeragus...and kill him for good. Deep inside Dark Jak at that moment, he was struggling too within his mind with thoughts about his purpose of living at this time, _"I...Must...Get...Rid...of..the demon inside me. No! I must kill this...whoever he is!! I still need to seek revenge. This isn't them, this isn't Erol and Baron. This man did get in my way! I will destroy everyone with the demon within me anyways. The whole world must perish!!!!"_

The Final Blow was released, but it was too late for Dark Jak and it was with great relief for Zeragus, because at that moment, Zeragus had vanished out of nowhere. His location as of now is a mystery....but where? Where could he be? Dark Jak was out of power, and he fell to the ground with a faint.

_"That Timesplitter...I have to find him! I have to kill him! Then I can continue on through time back to my time. I believe I should go along with both of these strangers to find the Timesplitter."_ These were the thoughts of Sergeant Cortez, and he wanted to travel with both Mimic12455 and Lynx-Frahma to search throughout this World. This was his decision.

On the otherhand, Lynx-Frahma and Mimic12455 had something else in mind that was different from Sergeant Cortez's decision. _"There's something I don't trust about this man. I duelled with this other panther-like man earlier and he seemed tough enough to join my side. I think I would rather explore around this World with him, and I have to find out where I am located so I could hopefully return to where I came from."_ This was Mimic 12455's thought about the whole sitation, while Lynx-Frahma's decision was the same and his ideas laid in the same path.

_"I have to travel with that Mimic creature instead of a Sergeant. That Mimic being will bring me to something special about this world. I can just sense it. The forces will draw in great information and new knowledge, and if I know everything about this World, perhaps I could gain Supreme power to rule over this world!!"_ Lynx-Frahma's mind was filled with malevolence. He would turn traitor on any current companions.

The Sergeant wanted to travel all together, but the other two just wanted to travel with each other and have the Sergeant go on his own path. This might've brought on a duel between them if they couldn't make a decision. For a while the three of them did argue with each other, and never did come to an specific decision. The attacks within one another were starting to brace themselves. Would they all get into a feud, and a physical fight?

The Gray light was getting closer...and closer... _ "I got to reach that light. I believe that's my escape. I am alive again and my goal of haunting others does not exist anymore, but I will have a new purpose in that new World I am with. I have to assist that Sephiroth combination being too. First I have to get out of this darkness... "_ Squall kept looking around and saw that the gray light surrounded him. A hand reaches out to him, and angel wings. Who did these angel wings belong to?

Squall completely forgot about his history. The history of his heroism and adventures. He had to discover and connect back with his history, or search out the answers to this world. The darkness wouldn't let him out, but traveling through the darkness, he may discover something more. The origin of this World and how it was created.

There were paths that lead into the darkness, the paths glowed with gray light, and one was straight, while another was curvy, and then one was straight and curvy mixed in one. Squall had to make a decision within the darkness.

A whole bunch of cheese started to fall from the skies, the power of the cheese had drawn in the ghost soldiers together. This was Cyberlink's great power. _"After this war, and I gain the title of the Hero of whatever war this is. I could go get my revenge, and also get along to the mission I was first after. I have to defeat Shadow Link and Metal Sonic and return the wallets to Sonic and Link. I'm not sure if this World needs to be saved from anything, but if it does, I will be there to save it."_

Zelda/Rikku would've used some of her great powers in the war too, to help destroy all the Ghost soldiers, since right now they were all grouped together. They must've loved that cheese. _"We together...must end this war, and then we can continue on to find our loves. We will split apart from one another and live happily and forever with those we love very much..."_ Zelda/Rikku took out her bow and arrow and claws. Equipped Light Arrows and started shooting a whole burstful of them that rained down on all the Ghost Soldiers. Then she dashed into the group of them and clawed them with the claws.

Cyberlink kept bringing down more and more cheese that started to clog them all up. The war was starting to lessen and lessen with the Ghosts vanishing away. Were Cyberlink and Zelda/Rikku becoming heroes? Why did the War begin anyways?

Sparks of ice flew everywhere. The location in which ICEKAT had been drawn into was isolated and was starting to freeze around him with his power that he was using. _"Will I find what I'm seeking out here? Will everything become much more clearer? I see that I'm progressing on...but I don't happen to see any hints of anything useful. This is nonsense. I think I should get out of this Magical Book. It's not bringing me anywhere."_

ICEKAT was getting angry. He felt that his time was being wasted. The Ice around him was breaking, but nothing was happening. Walls would shatter with the Ice, but nothing would be revealed except for swirling lights. ICEKAT should maybe walk into these swirling lights, but from old time experiences, he knew that things that laid in lights like these, weren't ever anything good...

Banjo and Kazooie and the Spider crept closer and closer to one another. They weren't afraid. Kazooie would use his beak to peck this spider to death and his punishment for their nightmares. _"This Spider...will DIE!! Kazooie will have to peck it to death. Along with exploring this World for my new team, I should also remember that I still have to rescue Tooty. I wonder where she could be. I'll have to keep on searching and not stopping until she's back with me." _The spider and Kazooie were at it for a while. Pecking and web shooting were going on in front of Banjo's eyes.

The eyes of Banjo were drooping, he was still so sleepy, and he ended up falling asleep while Kazooie kept on fighting it out with that nightmarish Spider. He was entering back into the realm of Nightmares. It was drawing him into a truth. A truth of something that would come to him in discovery some more about his surroundings.

The sky that loomed over the hills was darkening up. It was getting more and more darker each passing time. The man transforming was growing darker and darker with the sky. This character known as Jake, facing a creature that spoke words of Pikachu, had turned fully dark. He was angry that he was being attacked, and he would have to continue on without letting anything get in his way.

Although his thoughts were now possessed by evil, he was still thinking about what needed to be done, _"I....Will find my Brother! This World must hold him somewhere, and I will keep on looking until I find him! This Damn Electric Creature won't stop me in my tracks either. These hills will tremble when my shadows walk over them. The Dark will guide me up and down them. Where are you brother?"_

"Pikachu?" The electric creature was confused with what he saw, but then he was back at it again. Shooting away electricity towards Jake. Jake would deflect these lightning shocks with ease. Now he would have to use some of his own dark powers to defeat this 'Pikachu' talking creature.

The Creature in the Forest to the West was so huge. It could easily step on Foxcent, and then he would be no more. Foxcent would have to make the first move. _"I won't let this humungous alien Creature destory me! I will either use the Krystal Staff or Death Penalty on it. I have to continue exploring this forest, and I have to find that gem. I hope it lies in this forest. It can separate the two of us who merged into one, so that we can be free from each other._

Foxcent took out a beautifully made staff. He swung it around and towards the huge alien creature. The Monster starting taking out its own weapon that would blast Foxcent away. It was charging up a gunbeam weapon that lit up with red lights. Foxcent was tired out, and now he may evaporate out of thin air if he didn't get away from the path of the GunBeam that the alien wielded.

The Mountain kept on falling more and more apart. Stella would protect herself though. She still had an adventure to continue on with. _"My Barrier magic should protect me from the Mountain's rock and then I can possibly climb it. I must get to that portal, and I have to find those Dark Forces. My quest doesn't end, and I have the exploration of this new World to add on it everything..."_

A light shield grew around Stella. She was now protected from the falling rocks of the Angry Mountains. The whole landscape would all tumble down, but Stella just had to reach the top of this icy Mountain. Once she reached the top for a while, she could look around to see the direction she would have to head towards.

As she climbed some more and more, something was starting to flutter around her quickly. Was this some kind of fairy? It was guiding her up the mountain, or was it trying to prevent her from climbing. Stella had to decide which side it was on.

Kakyoin wasn't a coward. He would explore some more of this underground, even if he was killed before. Hopefully he may transform into something greater the deeper in the undergrounds he gets. _"I wonder if I could transform into that angel. I'm sure I still have some power within me to change into a magnificent angel that will be nearly invincible to anything. After I search these undergrounds, I still need to search for that artifact I got an email from Lee, about it. This World surely is very strange, and as of now, I'm more interested in learning more about it."_

Before Kakyoin travelled deeper and deeper into the darkness of below ground, he concentrated hard on his powers, and sacrificed his current body so that it would change into an angel. Success! It worked well, and now he was an Angel that could seek out all the secrets that these undergrounds may hold within. He was making awesome progress for his exploration, and now he was off until he came to a split path, with three choices of other paths to take.

The ship had crashed and the three pikmins had tumbled out of the ship and onto a barren land. This land belonged to the World of Video Game Evolution. They have gotten themselves mixed up onto this mixed up World filled with secrets and new discoveries, and not only that, but their ship was broken down, and a bunch of shadows were flying around them...

_"This is not good. Why couldn't we have avoided that meteor? Now I'm stuck away from space and onto this strange new world. I'll have to find a way to fix this ship's engine. My Pikmin team should hopefully be able to help. What are we going to do with all of these shadows?"_

The Pikmin were frightened of these shadows. Some of them started to pick up a pikmin and take them away. It was up cpt. olimar and those remaining Pikmin to save them.

Samus jumps up from Sephiroth's attack. It misses her and she lands back down on the ground. Then Samus thinks to herself. _"I never would've thought that I would be fighting inside the body of what used to be my friend. This is all getting strange to me. It was because of those other strangers. They cursed our friendship, and now I am fighting the enemy of my friend, while the other part of me split apart and died away. What am I going to do? I have no choice but to kill this Sephiroth, because I definitely can't become friends with it...."_

Samus was confused, and Sephiroth was determined to kill Samus no matter what. He would throw another power towards Samus and not give up until either him or Samus were killed completely.

The body of Samiroth was stumbling around. The battle inside the body was starting up again and getting more brutal and deadly. There were scratches and bruises being formed on the physical body of Samiroth. It was going to pass out soon enough, and there wasn't really anyone around left, to look after this body. What was going to happen to Samiroth and the Sephiroth and Samus within?

The Battle between two powerful strangers has ended... as one vanished away and one fainted. Two could decide to travel together but not with the other, while that one wanted them all to travel together. How will this final decision work out? Darkness is starting to bring around the truth more and more, and a war is started to end because of two heroes. Those who split up into different directions have already evolved and are deeper into their exploration, while little creatures just arrived to this World to find shadows waiting for them. The Body of a semi good/bad being is becoming badly wounded from the inner conflict.


	8. Darkness, Connection, and the Origin

Chapter 7

Those are all the Character's choices from the Sixth Chapter. A couple characters within the World of evolution died away from evolving, while others are still struggling on. A few new fresh Character will join the Video Game Evolution World. Slowly the many characters in this world will start to connect and meet with one another. Those travelling to different areas may eventually meet in the certain, and new discoveries will bring them all to possibly the same conclusion. The problems that await each character around the corner will also follow in Chapter 7.

The fight contained in the Sephiroth/Samus body, Samiroth kept continuing like it was before, but this time it appeared that Sephiroth had the advantage over Samus. Samus wasn't a strong enough female to withstand the attacks from the mighty Sephiroth.

It was a pure fact that Sephiroth was overpowering Samus right now, after his first attack failing to kill this Video Game Character, he would definitely succeed this time. Swinging up his Masamune slowly, he dove again at Samus, and this time Samus didn't have enough energy to hold herself against the strike. She would surely perish...

The powerful sword penetrated into Samus's arm, and Sephiroth pushed the sword right through and then pulled out. Samus cried out in pain, clasping her left arm which was overloading with pain. Then Sephiroth thrusted the sword again into Samus, but this time it was into her chest and penetrated right into her heart. She was as good as dead now.

While she fell to the ground within the former body of Samiroth, and started to fade away from the inside, and the body was no longer that of Samiroth with a combination of both Sephiroth and Samus. Sephiroth had full control over this body now, and it became only the body of Sephiroth upon the Video Game evolution world.

With a malevolent laugh of happiness bursting out from the outter body of Sephiroth, now he could go about to do all his evil deeds and perhaps takeover this new World that he was in. Strolling along the path which was now empty from some previous feuds before.

Kid could last remember herself holding onto her lover, Serge, and they were very happy. The happiness didn't last forever though because darkness with some swirling lights came to swallow up Kid while Serge was pushed away into a nothingness. Now when Kid woke up after her last memory, she was sad to see that she wasn't by Serge anymore, but in a very different place that looked as if it was a battle ground.

Zelda was looking off into the skies, wishing for her hero to come back from another one of his adventures again soon so that they can share their time together once again. She was missing him, and the sky was really starting to get dark. Even though she knew that she shouldn't have to worry too much, she just couldn't help it on this darkened day. It felt like something horrible would come to her or the castle.

Then it had struck, the dark skies were pitch and swirling lights had consumed Zelda, and now she was brought into another place, but her body was combined with that of another character from another world. The female character, Kid. The new Character became Kid-Zelda.

It was quite strange how this had occured but somehow strangely it happened. They were both mixed as one and the new body of Kid and Zelda were strolling along the battlegrounds that laid in front of Kid-Zelda. There they spotted a man at the other side in front of them. A man with a long deadly sword. He looked very angry, and it seemed like he would attack them.

_"My thoughts are twisting once again, and now my outer body is changing again. Why...Why can't I just be me and bring out chaos on this world. Am I, the Villain, now cursed? I have transformed again into a new character....Sephikidzel."_ Very true that was for this new body that had the soul of Sephiroth, and Kid-Zelda combined within.

Cpt. Olimar has to find those shadows to return all those fellow stolen pikmin back to the army of them that had been relocated onto this world. The Pikmin weren't as powerful but he would be able to use his power over those pikmin left so that they can build bridges and other obstacles that may lead them in finding the other abducted pikmin. The pikmin left would battle monsters and possibly any other shadows lurking around, but hopefully they wouldn't be taken away.

The area surrounding them was breaking out with fire bursting out, and major leaks were flooding the entire area too. The Yellow pikmin were taking out their bombs and blasting away at the many different walls that laid in their path. This was olimar's power, to have those pikmin under his control as they are scattered out to aid the pikmin civilization, and in this case, rescue those who need it.

The shadows seemed to be angry with these disturptions. They came out once again, and were creeping hurriedly towards the leader of the Pikmin team. The leader, Cpt. Olimar.

The war was coming to a close. Zidane and Freya were watching from beyond the top of the hill. The magnificent powers that were being performed by two beings that seemed like they were gods, yet they weren't immortal beings.

Zidane was with some other group of people, and they were confused with the new location they were at, trying to look for the place in which they lived at, while Freya forgot about anything that had happened to her before these moments in this other place. They were deciding what they should do with the war that was in their view.

Meanwhile within the war, Zelda/Rikku and Cyberlink were battling it out. Zelda/Rikku was smart enough to fly towards the direction and location of the leader of this pathetic Ghost War. Maybe once the leader was gone, all the other ghosts would simply vanish away, and then the grounds could be free and calm from the remains of ruined land.

Cyberlink was wondering where Zelda/Rikku was going, but he never followed. Instead he kept using his cheese powers, thinking that he was all big and powerful, but even lots of powers had its limit. He was becoming surrounded quickly, and these soldiers, although they were already dead, they were still dangerous and could kill the living.

It was the last line for Cyberlink and his power. The Ghost soldiers had enough of his cheese attacks, and this time Cyberlink would be consumed up and torn apart from the usage of his powers. The hacking, the firing of ghostly bullets. All of this penetrated into the very soul of Cyberlink, until he fell into the ground and was dead...again.

Zeragus was watching from the ground, and looking up he saw the fallen Cyberlink, as that being was all torn up and slashed at. Zeragus was alone in this war surrounded by all the Ghost Soldiers, until he spotted others. There were those waiting around the far hills, and there was a girl that was searching around for something or someone.

The newly transformed angel, Kakyoin, was searching the undergrounds, and he was brighting it up with the new powers that he had gained. As of now, the undergrounds were really bright, and Kakyoin could spot anything that was in his sight out there from a close distance to further away.

Something in specific had caught his eye. It was a sign that was in a shape of a downward arrow. It had messy scraggly writing but Kakyoin managed to read what it said. This is what it had read upon this arrow sign, 'Connection' It was strange indeed. Did this connect to another part of this world? Maybe it meant something else...

Falling...Falling...Falling...It is neverending and unfortunate for Banjo and Kazooie, as they are plummeting down into a bottomless pit from a nightmare that was created by an evil force. The hole that was filled with darkness seemed like it would never end. After all, it was endless, and endless meant that it never had any end. Then again, could anything ever be endless?

A hole possibly had to have some end to it eventually, and it was just called endless because the time it would take to reach the bottom felt like it was never going to come. It did come, even if it was in a Nightmare, the bottom to the endless pit came, and it knocked Banjo and Kazooie out hard on its dark and hard floor.

The Fairies were still swarming around Stella while she was climbing up the mountain. They were pulling and tugging at her. This was starting to worry her as she struggled to pull herself up the mountain more and more. Then it was decided, that she should perhaps try listening to these fairies. Maybe if she tried really really hard, she could hear a squeaky voice of at least one of these fairies and why they kept on tugging her away.

"Warning! Warning! You must get away from this mountain! Please! It's very very dangerous and you will perish once you reach the top! Light remains for you at the bottom, but darkness lurks and waits to swallow you up at the top. Please listen to our words and think twice about your very actions."

The blast of the beam was right in line with Foxcent, and Foxcent couldn't do anything else but jump out of the path and hope for a miracle that he would survive the terrible force that was to come.

Success, the blasting beam came slower than he thought once it was shot. It came by so slowly that it took about 10 minutes for it to reach the location where Foxcent was, and he was already to the side way before it passed by him, as he was laughing loudly to himself. This was such a hilarious creature to have pathetic powers like these, unless its powers were affected by the time in this world.

"Damn it! This World is too advanced for me and my powers!" The alien spoke, and Foxcent almost felt sympathic for it, until he remembered what it was trying to do to him. This alien creature wouldn't win against Foxcent, unless it wanted to squish him with its body, but then it would probably move around slowly too, and Foxcent is a very fast character that could dodge it all.

Now Foxcent was thinking long and hard what he should do to it. This alien creature prevented and wasted his time in this forest long enough, for him to do that much exploration.

The Creature that spoke, "Pikachu" shot out its power of electricity and thunder from the sky, down onto Jake, the one who transformed himself to Dark, and now Jake had incredible powers. Whatever powers were being inflicted on him, he easily deflected this. This caused a stir in the earth though, and suddenly the hills were transforming themselves. They were curving in and growing steeper and steeper. It was starting to become a slide.

Jake couldn't hold his ground anymore, and first the opponent creature slid all the way down, while Jake was struggling to hold onto a hole that he quick dug in the ground, but the Earth tilted even more which knocked Jake off from his tight grasp. Jake was sliding down too.

Sliding down more and more until the light was dimming away, and darkness was consuming him....

The swirling lights were right in front of ICEKAT. He just had to step into them, and maybe it would take him back. Even better, maybe it would take him away from the video game evolution world, and back to his own world. ICEKAT stepped in and let the swirling lights engulf him and take him away in its body.

It did bring him somewhere else, but this time it looked like he was on top of a rainbow, or inside a rainbow. The atmosphere was really bright, but at the same time....it seemed eerie.

"Welcome, ICEKAT. You have come, and you must be the one that will carry out the burden upon this World. There are many that may be evil or good in this World even, but you will be the special one to carry around the soul of Hikido. Before you return, I will explain about this world."

ICEKAT looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but found that nothing around him was present and the area was just empty.

"All the characters in this world have come from a door. The door brought them to this world, the door of the swirling lights. This swirling light door you have entered was the one that brought you to the origin of this evolving world. The soul of pure evil and pure good dwell here, but you will be carrying around the soul of pure evil within this world.

There are darkness paths that are connections within this world. These are the basics of this world, and from the connections, evolutions grow out and come forth. All characters that went through the door or got drawn into the door from their world here, will all eventually get stuck into this connection, and come forth together in it. Then they will evolve together until they meet the one that is carrying around the soul of pure evil.

Together they will probably unite themselves to fight away pure evil from this world. Once the soul of pure evil is annihilated, the soul of pure goodness will bless upon all of them, bring them to the origin from this world, and bring them back to the door of return. The soul of Pure evil is hardly manageable to defeat. It could transfer into a new character too if it isn't gotten rid of immediately after the character that holds it dies.

You are the first to find this place, and you are the leader of a newly formed team known as 'Radical Dreamers' Although if you go back to them, you will not become evil, but when the time is right for the final battle, the soul of pure evil will possess you. This is your new burden!"

The center path was always a chance of better success while exploring and getting of a place, especially one filled with darkness. Squall has been down in the Darkness and he was wondering if he'd ever find a way out of this place.

Squall kept walking on, and he could feel that the straight path he choose through the center was slightly curving a bit to the right. There were no more other paths that laid in front of him since that last one with three different directions. Squall was getting tired out too. He wanted to take a break so he collapsed onto the ground and just sat there, thinking that he would be stuck in the darkness forever, never to get out. It was until he heard some noises from above that got him wondering even more.

From above Dark Jak falls into a place filled with darkness. He is laid unconscious but soon enough he wakes up and looks around. He has no clue where he is, and doesn't know what to do, but he does hear a voice far off in the distance, and he can squint out two different directions he can follow, and there seems to be something else in the darkness with him...

The dilemma between whether Sergeant Cortez should join Mimic12455 and Lynx-Frahma on exploring this world was still immaturely intact. Even though Sergeant Cortez decided that he would travel on his own, that maybe it would be better this way now if the others didn't want him around.

Mimic12455 changed his mind and would like to have Sergeant Cortez join them, the more the merrier perhaps, or maybe they would be benefitted somehow if he came, even if Sergeant Cortez couldn't necessarily be trusted that much just yet.

Lynx-Frahma on the otherhand was looking for a fight. He wanted to fight off Sergeant Cortez to force him to go a different direction in exploring. Lynx-Frahma was already starting to perform some powers to cast against Sergeant Cortez.

Mimic12455 was angry with this and at Lynx-Frahma, so instead, he changed his mind about travelling with Lynx-Frahma. Him and Sergeant Cortez would explore this world together, and Lynx-Frahma could go off on his own.

At this point, Lynx-Frahma didn't even care and knew he would be better off with those two idiots. He would probably end up finding more on his own too, and didn't need anyone else to get in his way. Deep down inside, all he wanted was to get back to his World, the two of them combined wanted to split apart and go back to where they originated from.

Lynx-Frahma would go his own direction, while Sergeant Cortez with Mimic12455 would go there own direction.

The search for friends and others are being sought out, the search for the truth too. The truth of this World is discovered by one character, that gained the burden to carry out the soul of pure evil. It is learned that everyone connects, and will connect, and this will be through the darkness, out from the darkness the characters can evolve, and everyone has found their way into this world through a door. The war is almost over with some of the characters, while there are some who are merely watching. Insides are still transforming, and all in all, the feuds always continue on.

How will the decisions be made? These are the choices for the Characters that are in this Chapter, and the time period is a week from the date the chapter is up, and if nothing is deciding before then, that character ends....


	9. The Darkened war continues on

Chapter 8

Those are all the Character's choices from the Seventh Chapter. Many Characters have slipped away from evolving and joining into the connection, once the pure soul of evil came to a possessor. Everything will tie together, and a great stir upon the planet will take. The great war in Video Game Evolution will grow and come to a tragic end eventually. The plots are starting to come together and everything will connect some more in Chapter 8.

_"Mewtwo is out there. I know it for sure! I will find him too, somewhere in this crazy new world... Where am I? Wait a minute! What's that!!"_ A Pokemon trainer has found herself in a brand new world filled with a great high-tech environment and a lot was happening around her. She never seen anything like that. Selica only remembered meeting up with Mew, and then now she appeared here, and she has to search for her father's Mewtwo, who got away.

A war? Was that what she was looking upon at that moment? It felt strange. She thought that a moment before she was in a different area that seemed peaceful and calm, but now the grounds were destroyed and there was killing all over the place. The soldiers looked like they were ghosts... What's up with that? A few of them spotted her and charged at Selica. She had to do something to defend herself...

_"Should I call out __Meowth, Nidoqueen, Dugtrio, Graveller, Aerodactyl, or Mew? Please don't let me die here...I have to find Mewtwo!" _Selica grasped a pokeball and then threw it forward yelling out, "Go Mew!!" The beautiful long-tailed pokemon, Mew, flew about and attacked on its own. Mew was causing quite a lot of damage, but then in the next moment, Selica slipped while three of her pokeballs flew away, leaving her with only three. Nidoqueen, Graveller, and Aerodactyl.

Then she found herself in a place filled with pure darkness. A voice spoke within this darkness, but she couldn't understand it, and thought that it would be best if she was prepared for it could be harmful. Which Pokemon should she call out?

_"I hope I don't run into that Bastard, Kakkorot, or that blonde-hair fool and his annoying pet-friend...I seem to be in a very new world now, and I will challenge the Ultimate one within this planet!"_ Vegeta was very confident of his abilties, and he was quite a powerful one too. Would he possibly be powerful enough in this new evolutional world?

Most likely, he may get a chance to duel the strongest on the Video Game evolution World. The skies were getting dark around him, and Vegeta had a keen feeling that great evil was about to appear within his eyes. A creature floated down towards him...What could it be?

The Blue-Red Amoured man walked around the newly formed area around him. _"What is the purpose of all of this? What purpose will I have here? To be taken away from my own world, and cursed to use the parts of another. I am unluckily fated.."_ The Blue man robot, Protoman, looked up into the sky and wondered. He continued walking until he soon found that trees were above where he was looking and it had replaced the skies.

A forest? Why had he ended up in a forest? What would he run into here? The trees held no answers either..at all. The surrounding area was very quiet. Too quiet. Protoman would've been droven crazy because of the silence and the absence of any life at all.

He walked on nonetheless, until something started to set ablaze. A tall tree, possibly the tallest one in the entire forest, caught on fire.. The flamed tree was ready to fall, right onto Protoman. What does Protoman do!

_"I can't be forced to take on a duty I absolutely do not want to take upon! I will not give in, even if it destroys me! I would rather die away than have a soul of absolute evil dwell within me.. I, ICEKAT, will fight off whatever I must to rid this so called soul of pure evil."_ ICEKAT did have some evil-minded thoughts before in his past, and even some were recently before...but he would never have gone to extremes like this for the greatest evil in the entire world.

"I don't know who the hell you are or what your purpose is! Maybe this is all a game to you, maybe it's something more, but I will not play along and take on any burdens. At least none for you, or even the fate of this planet. I make my own choices in life, and even if I must die here, I will since I am very old and perhaps it is my time." ICEKAT wouldn't have given up so easily, but if this place was really the origin of this world, then ICEKAT was probably vulnerable to everything in this very place, even with great power.

He could've fled away and tried to escape, but once evil has found good, it normally continued going after the good until the evil was eventually destroyed, no matter how much good got trampled in the process. ICEKAT was brave anyways, to face whatever came to him. He didn't fear death, or any of the new knowledge and understandings of this World. This is what he wanted, to learn more, even if it killed him.

"So you're telling me that you'd rather have me take your life away and drift it away from this planet, so that you do not exist anymore among the eyes of others, and if your team should return...they will not see you around anymore?" That same voice that told him it all, continued speaking after ICEKAT did, while ICEKAT nodded with agreement. "Precisely..." Then it was done. A million times million of blades and very sharp invisible pains and killers went into the body and through to the soul of the huge Blue Tiger. ICEKAT then started to freeze over.

While the blades and sharp killers killed him away, and after he froze over, the iced body shattered away into billions of pieces, and then blown away by a strong draft that brought the pieces all over the World.

The Voice and the one who spoke to ICEKAT before still continued talking, while it still needed to find one that would possess the soul of pure evil. "The chosen one had blown away and now the curseful soul of the pure evil one will seek a new body to possess into and have itself carried away. The fate of this World will finally become, and the fate will end with the way it is destined to be! Nothing can change the fate that evil is riding on and good coming into the scene."

At this time, a dark wind blew out of the Origin, darker than any starless night. The glimmers of light among the skies of the Video Game Evolution World, were starting to slowly dim away to a complete fade, and then it would rapidly cease all the light completely...

_"What the hell!! Two combined forms within the body that is suppose to be rightfully mine! I won't have this! Look at them, this new formed character looks pathetically weak and in pain. HA! What can I expect, seeing two girls who have shared similar pain, mixed into one."_ Sephiroth could actually laugh his guts out inside himself. Even though he fed off pain as his entertainment in life, he was too serious to ever laugh.. Watching the Kid-Zelda walk gracefully towards him, as she tried to speak kindly to him.

Sephiroth definitely wasn't one for speaking much and working things out, unless it had to do with some importance to his goal before he would kill his foe. Everything was an enemy of Sephiroth, nothing could ever side with him, it would get destroyed and killed if it even tried.

"Please!! We don't wish to fight. How about peace? Just like you may be, we're also lost... Please!! Show us the way?" Sephiroth raised up his masamune. He was getting irritated by the pleading. This soul got in his way of his plans, and showed up in his territory. They will not get any mercy, especially from the great Sephiroth!

A quick swift was all it took; slicing the body of Zelda and Kid, Kid-Zelda, right in half down the middle.... "Please...." Was the last words that whispered out of the mouth of the now split corpse, which started to fade away too just like the others that attempted to destroy Sephiroth but failed. Sephiroth was the true master of his own body, no one inside him could possibly defeat him, only the Legendary hero, Link, was close to killing him, but inevitably, he too...failed.

This time...nothing at all would battle Sephiroth within his body. Now everything was focused more outwardly for Sephiroth. The World around him, and everything going on, which didn't show much right now. He was in the same place where he was when he encountered those strangers with Kirbus. He didn't have any feelings towards Kirbus anymore, since the Link inside him had disappeared. All Sephiroth cared for now was to become a God of this new World, and destroy everything and rule it for his own Utopia.

Sephiroth...looked up, to see the sky around him darken up quite a lot. He can already sense his high time coming!

Cpt. Olimar was too slow to do anything, while the shadows engulfed him. Their quick strategy was to take out the leader of them all, and once the leader of all these little flowery creatures was taken away, it would be the end of them all, for they would be very lost...

Yet, he wasn't merely taken away, he was instantly killed by these shadows. Cpt. Olimar was no more within the Video Game Evolution World.. The other pikmin started to die off too, for they lived off and fed off of Cpt. Olimar's powers. Slowly they all were fading away, and dying, creating a great feast for the shadows, until none were left..

Since Lynx-Frahma had went his own direction, and Mimic12455 and Sergeant Cortez were heading together another direction, Mimic12455 wanted to head up North and explore what would be up in that direction. Sergeant Cortez decided that he couldn't really care less which direction he was going to explore, so he followed Mimic12455, but then something happened. While they were walking up the Northern route to a new area, something huge and danger jumped out at them, a gigantic beast of some sort.

Whatever this enemy creature was, it picked up Sergeant Cortez with its huge, great claws, since he was closer, and the nails dug right through Sergeant Cortez's body. With this happening, it had killed him instantly. Mimic12455 could only stand there and watch this creature thrash the dead body of Sergeant Cortez until the body flew off its claws and flew towards Mimic12455's direction.

He ducked away so that the dead body wouldn't hit up, and he braced himself as the creature was coming for him. It wasn't just one of them either, since the sky above Mimic12455 was darkening up a lot, and the darker it seemed to get, the more of these type of creatures started to form. What would he do to stay alive? Was it possible to fight off or get away from all of these beasts?

Meanwhile, since Lynx-Frahma was heading almost in the opposite direction, angry that he had to travel alone, but got over it nonetheless since it would've been better for him anyways. He too, looked at the sky while walking, to see that it was strangely getting darker and darker, and around him, strange beastly noises were floating around him. Finally he looked straight ahead of him, but to a horrible happening, he found that he had been stopped by a big and ugly creature.

This creature did nothing but stare at him for moments, but then it brought its head down, opened up its mouth, and began to gobble and chew Lynx-Frahma up while he was screaming out in horror until he was fully inside the belly of this monster. Lynx-Frahma was eaten up, and the many monsters that didn't get a chance to have any piece of Lynx-Frahma to eat up, were upset, but they kept on looking some more for food.

Banjo and Kazooie kept falling and falling and never woke up, or experienced anything else after the fall. The speed that they were falling at was increased so much, that eventually the impact upon Banjo and Kazooie was so much, that their bodies started to tear apart and become majorly damaged and destroyed. The more they fell the faster they were going down, and the less remains they had of themselves, until there was nothing left of them and they were completely vanished away and dead...

Jake didn't want to get swallowed up by the darkness at the bottom of the Hill Slide, he had to someone pull himself away, for evil was probably waiting for him down at the very bottom. It was with luck, that hooks were falling down with him, many of them, and they stayed in a certain place once they reached a certain part of the Hill Slide.

One was right above Jake, and Jake felt his hands grabbed it tightly and held on. He was safe for now, but he had to someone reach the other hooks above that ran a path upwards in a diagonal way. He would have to use some of his abilities and skills to jump up from hook to hook. It was like an obstacle of some kind. It possibly couldn't be that tough, until he noticed something else coming from below.

The darkness wasn't only stored way below him, but it looked like it was starting to rise, and it was becoming near to the point that it would consume him. Jake had to make haste if he wanted to get away from this rising darkness, and over on the other side, hanging off another hook, Jake saw that creature he was fighting before. He could've tried to go over there and rescue it, or just worry about his ownself and leave that enemy creature behind.

_"The Alien Creature is a big waste of my time. This isn't going to get me anywhere, and I'm starting to get sick of this forest actually. I need to find the way out somehow."_ Foxcent didn't want to stick around and listen to the huge alien whine and cry. He had better things to do. It didn't seem to be paying much attention to him, so Foxcent just walked away, trying to find his way out of the forest for the surrounding that he was currently in was starting to get boring for him.

Foxcent got quite a distance into the forest, without even looking back, until suddenly felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down at what was pulling at him, that was when he saw the alien creature, but it was at its small cute form like how it was when he originally seen it. It didn't look harmful at all this time, and Foxcent believed that maybe he could trust it..

The small alien spoke, "Please.. Let me travel with you. I won't do you any harm, and I, like you, would like to explore the planet too, for I need to get back to my planet as well." Foxcent didn't know what to do. Should he abandoned the alien or allow it to tag along with him. He also noticed that something was going on further off in the distance of the forests. It was evident by the louds noises being produced.

_"I don't know what these fairies mean. Perhaps I should ask them to explain more." _Stella paused at one location on the mountain side, instead of climbing up or down. The fairies remained to hover and flitter around her. They kept on giving off the same warning over and over. Stella finally broke the repetition of these warnings by asking them what they meant.

"Darkness is evil! Darkness defeats all, and only evil awaits in darkness, just like darkness is awaiting its time to swallow up everything in existence so that evil can reign the world. If there are some left in the light, they can conquer the darkness, even if there is little odds of light remaining, for the light is very powerful. Stay in the light with us...please! Don't let yourself become consumed by...." It was already too late. The talked about darkness on top of the mountain was already hurriedly falling down, down, down... Down was the only direction it was going, and the sky was supporting the darkness on the mountain even more, for it was turning very dark too.

The fairies immediately flew downwards to the bottom as their voices echoed off up the mountainside to Stella's ears, "Let yourself drop into the light!" Stella either had the choice to let herself drop, which might've been a suicidal decision, or she could allow herself to withstand bravery and face the darkness which supposedly was suppose to await evil...

Kakyoin wasn't one to just jump in without looking for other clues. He wanted to play it safe and make sure he could find out as much as he could about his currently surrounding area. Kakyoin was more powerful now and he was enabled to spread light upon what used to be totally dark. Therefore, this allowed him to search some more around every corner and wall of the undergrounds. It was good that he spotted this hole, instead of accidently falling in. For all Kakyoin knew, it could kill him or connect his soul to something evil or painful.

Yet, something twisted happened. It began with a dizziness that sprang into Kakyoin, but then a strong gravitational force was pulling at him, grabbing him forth into a mouth of something. It was the mouth of the hole that had an arrowed sign labelled 'Connection' The hole that he did not want to go down into just yet, because he wanted to explore the area first....

Unfortunately it didn't work out as he wanted it to. Kakyoin's light was wrapped over by complete darkness. The angel power within him seemed to fail at this place. It was now obvious to Kakyoin why he didn't want to be down this hole, but now he had no choice. What could he do though? Could this be the end for him now? Kakyoin wasn't one to give up easily, for even in the darkest of places or times, there was always hope.

One of the major focus points of evil events occuring upon the Video Game evolution World, in which the darkened sky was greatly supporting, was that of the Ghost War, that held living souls, participating in the war. A few more had joined into this ghost war, the one called Zeragus, was finished fighting a tough rival previously before, but now he was following a girl that looked like she had to characters within her.

Zeragus slid through the crowds of fighting Ghost Soldiers, closely behind the girl, the girl known as Zelda/Rikku, who was looking for the leader of the whole war, so that she could finish whatever it is off, and possibly and hopefully the war will be over with. Zeragus didn't know her intentions for what she was searching, but he didn't want to interfere just yet, until something more was revealed.

The deeper and deeper they got into the brutal and deadliness of the war, it was then to a point when they both spotted a great Ghostly Knight upon a Ghoul Horse. It was the hugest one out of all the fighters, and it was obvious that it was the leader, for it carried around a great big family that displayed a symbol of a skull with wires coming forth from the gruesome looking skull.

Zelda/Rikku stood still in front of the Ghost Knight for several minutes, even while everything else was taking place around her. She was in contemplation. Zeragus seemed to pause too, but he was nearer to Zelda/Rikku, almost right behind her, but she didn't even notice this either. Both of them seemed to be waiting for something to happen, or waited until their minds came to a decision. What should they do now...

With a nodding agreement, both Freya and Zidane and everyone else who were with them, all decided to fight in a war they didn't even know what the purpose was. They couldn't just sit around doing nothing and watch. If they succeeded in this war, maybe they would return to whatever their normal lives were like, and be gone from this new place. The newly grown pitchness of the dark sky looked threatening to them too, as if it was forcing them to fight in this war, or else it would consume their souls and turn them to its side.

While they were running down the battlefield, they took out the weapon that was equipped on them, and charged with strength and courage, fighting off anything that appeared to be malevolent, whatever was in their way. Freya and Zidane were skilled fighters, and they even had extra powers, such as magic and other unique skills, which they were using in the war.

All was going well, and none of them were failing the fight, but suddenly off in the distance, a great rumble was echoing off towards their way. Something that looked like giant bouldered creatures were rolling at them all, and those had to be stopped somehow or else it would crush everything in its path to death..

Squall didn't want to stay in one place for long. As soon as he had heard a noise from above, he was gone as soon as he could be, going onwards until he would hopefully come to something else. He kept running and running. Through the darkness, and the place he was in, never seemed to be getting any lighter at all, if anything, it was getting even more darker. Squall kept running until he suddenly banged into something, and then he fell down onto the dark and hard ground...

Dark Jak had heard the voice down in the darkness he fell in. It was saying something, but Dark Jak couldn't make it out, and he decided to head towards the source of the voice. He followed it until he was starting to figure out what it was saying. It was saying something about evil choosing him. Dark Jak still kept walking forward.

He walked and walked until the voice suddenly stopped. That's when he stopped too, waiting for something to happen or appear to him. Dark Jak listened carefully, but still nothing came for a few moments, but then suddenly something did come. A glowing darkness that lit up the space where Dark Jak was standing, so that he was able to see a ghostly figure. It spoke to him.

"You...! You found me, the true one to possess me. The Soul of Pure Evil. I know that you won't cower away from taking the burden on that the other died while defying it. The burden towards the very fate of this World. One that I'm sure I do not have to explain to you, for you probably already know it and have it formed in your mind. Once the soul of pure evil possesses you, everything will become revealed. Every darkside of this very world, and that's when your enemies come, and eventually the true enemy of this World, to attempt in shattering you and annihilating the pure soul of destruction and chaos. This.. is your gift and your purpose.."

The skies are darker than ever before. The one to possess the soul of pure evil is the true one to possess it. The war is getting greater, and everyone is becoming consumed by the darkness. There is becoming no shed of light anywhere upon the planet's surface or deeper than its surface. Characters will unite and fight together if they want to force away the darkness and return home.. More than one evil force will come too...

How will the decisions be made? These are the choices for the Characters that are in this Chapter, and the time period is a week from the date the chapter is up, and if nothing is deciding before then, that character ends....


	10. The Eyes gaze upon the growing realm of ...

Chapter 9

Those are all the Character's choices from the Eigth Chapter. Quite a handful of characters are still dying away, as the skies of the World are growing ever more darker. A glimmer of light everywhere on the planet's surface and within is fading away soon to nothingness. The war is becoming more brutal, and this time there are more stronger fighters beating everyone down, and these creatures are starting to terrorize the planet. What will become of the remaining characters and can the light strive to break through the darkness in Chapter 9...

A new form of a character was created. It was like another Foxcent, but this time instead of Vincent and Fox being merged into one body, a combination of Vincent and Riku became one, and thus, this created Vinciku. They shared the same body now, but their minds were seperate and they wondered where they were and what had happened to them. They were in a much darker place now.. at least the sky was very dark at that time, and there were trees surrounding them.

In a forest? There were strange noises in this forest, and there was a smell of smoke too. Was it some sort of haunted forest? It was just so dark. The forest was very silent too. As if nothing existed around Vinciku, but then beyond the silence and the absense of any life...it all turned around as a great noise penetrated throughout the forest, and Vinciku could see flames scatter throughout the forest. He heard voices yell out. There was a couple of voices.

Viniciku wasn't sure whether he should run to these voices or not.. Either he could run towards the direction of the noise, or look for a way back, and maybe back to where he belongs.

That forest which held four souls that are known, was ablaze on fire. The character, Protoman was trying to dodge the fiery tree that was falling down at him. He would have to use great agility to escape, and the man known as Foxcent was running at this fallen flamed tree, the alien creature trailing behind him. Foxcent saw that someone was in danger, and ran with great speed to help Protoman, but none of these two were quick enough to escape the catastrophes, for it even follow the rules of how a tree should fall at the speed it was going down.

The darkness had entered the forest too, for it was covering the entirety of the world. The darkness helped support the forest and the fire that was suddenly set in the forest. The flames and the tree was coming alive too. The tree on fire was real and moving. It increased its falling speed down towards Protoman, before he could escape. The great impact crushed Protoman completely into dust, and the fire burned away the dust into nothing, leaving a non-existing remains of Protoman. His soul was then consumed by the darkness and was carried away and had vanished into it.

Foxcent was too late to save the man in danger, and he stopped before he would be attacked by the flaming tree too. Yet he was in great danger too. Since he couldn't turn back or go in any direction, because a ring of flame surrounding him as all the trees around were alive now and set on fire too. They were all closing in on him also, but it wasn't just these trees, but the small alien creature was floating up in the mist of darkness, and he became a little possessed and pounced onto Foxcent, attempting to chew away Foxcent's skin away.

Foxcent yelled out in pain, and a line of fire was heading in his direction, starting at the top of his head, burning away his hair, and while this happened too, the dozen of trees that had surrounded him were all at him, and they all fell down upon him at once, slamming into one another, and their flames leapt more and more onto Foxcent and the tree branches and bark crushed and shattered Foxcent completely. The darkness would get to him now, and his soul couldn't escape the darkness of the forest either..

_"Squall!! Where are you Squall? I'm all alone. I need you here with ne,"_ Rinoa ran around the darkness, looking for the man she had fell in love with, but is lost in the location she is at. No one was around, she was all by herself...in complete darkness. Then suddenly in her mind another voice came, one that was familar if it was to be spoken out to her.

_"Rinoa.. Don't be frightened. I'm here with you. So there's nothing to be scared of. I'll stick with you through the darkest place and try to protect you, even if I'm not here physically, but my thoughts are with you as of now, and I am glad I am alive within you."_ Rinoa looked around the pure black of her surroundings. She knew that she shouldn't have to be scared right now, but this seemed very strange. Squall just had to be out there somewhere physically.. he couldn't be talking to her through her mind. He wasn't telepathetic or anything.

_"Squall.. I don't understand this! How is this being done? Are you really just speaking to me in my mind, or am I just imagining this or hoping this to be true? Is this darkness driving me to the point of insanity?"_ Rinoa stopped and crouched down and broke in tears. Squall's mind was in Rinoa's body and with her mind too. This was quite strange but true. There was nothing Squall could do now with his own body, and there wasn't much he could do for Rinoa right now except to comfort her mind and guide her thoughts so she can control her body in the right direction. To where though?

Squall's body stay laid motionless further off in another location among the darkest depths of the planet somewhere. There was nothing to control the body anymore, but the darkness could manipulate and steal the body. The essence of evil took over this body and would use it as a puppet of evil so that the body of Squall would be on the evil side. The body moved once again...but by a different force..

"Aerodactyl! Go!" Selica was afraid of the darkness, and she would use one of her powerful pokemon to help her if anything was to come. There was a voice in the Darkness, but what was it? Now that Aerodactyl was called out to her side, she wouldn't have to be as frightened, yet she was sceptic about the origin of this voice being kind, after all, she was down within a very dark place.

"Come...Girl...Don't...be....scared...I....won't...harm....you...." As if this tone of voice was meant to be any more comforting. Selica was very hesitant about going forward, but she possibly had no choice if she perhaps wanted to get out of the dark. She called out, "Who...Who is there? Please tell me who or what you are..."

"Don't...be....scared....I am FATE!!" Selica couldn't understand this. How could a voice down in the darkness be a force known as fate. Many believed that fate was something that controlled everyone's life, but it wasn't a living and speaking thing. Aerodactyl was scared stiffed though to go out and attack even if he was commanded to. He just wanted to hide back in his pokeball.

This was another World, and it could've been very far off from anything Selica had known, it could be something far off from reality, so anything could possibly be correct no matter how strange or odd it may seem. "How could this be...?" After asking this, Selica saw a face dimly lit up within the darkness. It was a face that neither looked good or bad, but it had features of both qualities and it appeared to look youthful yet at the same time, it looked old. What a confusing face it was!

The mouth on the face that had the name of FATE moved and the same voice that was going through the darkness came out of the mouth. "I am glad....that someone finally reached me down here....The game, or the cycle rather...has begun again....just like it has 200 years ago. The pure souls of both Light and Dark. The spreading of pure darkness and then the good shall come. One soul will conquer all, even if other souls are there to unite and fight against the dark, only one soul can overcome it all. I, allow everything and anything to happen, even though I am trapped in the tunnel of darkness connection...I already feel myself growing stronger. How would you like to gain powers, maybe merge yourself with the powers of your pokemon?"

All the times Kakyoin had tried, he couldn't get anything out, there was no power within him forcing its way or even capable of being released from him, to do something to get him out of this Dark Connection which was even deeper than the depths of underground. The more and more Kakyoin concentrated within himself to bring out powers, nothing was happening, even though there was a few times that hope wasn't completely lost and it felt like something was coming.

Perhaps he should forfeit trying anything with his powers right now, and explore a way out of the very place he was contained in. Somewhere he had to find a light that would bring him out, or maybe there was something else that lurked down here...but as long as he discovered something special or very different within this darkness, then he wouldn't worry that much about this new location.

Kakyoin figured that he would be alright, until suddenly a great gravitational force once again pulled him and sucked him forward into another direction. He wasn't strong enough to pull himself away either, but then the direction of the gravity changed as it reversed and pulled him in the opposite direction. The reversing of the gravitation kept on changing every few minutes. Bringing Kakyoin through one direction, and then suddenly to the next. He was worried that he might hit something that would damage him, for the area was completely dark. What could he do now to break away from the pull of the force?

Even though the creature who speaks the words of 'Pikachu' had attacked Jake, Jake possibly couldn't leave this creature behind to struggle while the darkness was sweeping up the narrow and steep hillside. Jake was a risk taker, and he enjoyed the challenges. He forgave the creature too, and was hoping that maybe if he saved it, it wouldn't attack him anymore and would become companions with him.

There wasn't much time left! So with a great jump, Jake jumped from hook to hook until he reached the dangling creature. With one hand, he then grabbed this frightened creature and craddled it in his arm. The darkness was now at the bottom of his feet. Any time now and it would make its way up his body. Jake would have to go even more quickly to get away from this darkness, for it seemed to be moving even more quickly upwards too.

While Jake attempted to jump up, he found that his foot was stuck with the darkness. The dark wrapped around his foot and tied him to it. He wasn't able to move anywhere, and Jake's grasp around the creature loosened as this creature fell out of his arm and fell down into the rising darkness. Jake yelled out with anguish. He was raged at this darkness. He wanted to fight it back, but how? The dark was probably much more powerful than him... Would Light powers help? Could he perhaps possibly cut himself away from the darkness that wrapped around him and it was now crawling up his legs too...

The voices and echoes of the fairies stuck in Stella's head. Then she remembered that the darkness was coming for her, and it only made sense that she dropped from the mountain and fell into the light. She let go of the mountain and allowed herself to fall downwards. She fell until all she could see around her was the beauty of pure light. This light slowed down her fall and guided her down to safety. The safety of the ground, icy, surface. It was so peaceful with the light surrounding this area. The fairies were waiting down here too, and they flew around her with joy and a celebration vibe.

It wasn't over just yet though. The darkness at the top of the mountain finally reached the barrier line of where the Light began at. The dark was trying to break through the light and shatter its surroundings completely, but the light was putting up a great defense and fighting back too. Stella was safe within the light for now, but would the light area possibly last? Stella just had to do something...but what could she possibly do to stay away from all the darkness?

Vegeta watched. From the dark sky and to the creature or being rather, that was floating down towards him. "Kakkorot!" It was Goku himself, Vegeta's rival, his Archenemy. The one that Vegeta has wanted to destroy for so long. He was actually here too? How so? Did he get here the same way or some other way?

Vegeta was curious at first, but after a while, he didn't care too much how his enemy got here. He just waned to crush and defeat Kakkorot completely. For a very long time he had waited for that perfect and fantastic day. Maybe this time it will be different since he was in a new world. This time Vegeta will win.

When he was preparing to attack, and then finally came out to do an attack on Kakkorot, something else happened. Vegeta's nemesis started to multiply and there was suddenly ten Kakkorots surrounding him. What was this?! Vegeta looked around with shock and surprise. This frightened his brave soul. It was impossible to fight all of them at once, and he never knew that his enemy even had this kind of power...but looks were surely deceiveable.

A malevolent laugh penetrated the Dark sky. Then a booming voice spoke. "Vegeta...! How does it feel to fight a clone or clones I should say, of one of your hated enemies that you are wanting to annihilate completely. Yes! This isn't the real being. Lets just say that it's a very dark form of the real one. This will be your punishment, or not so much a punishment, but your judgement day for your hatred and it's also because the dark doesn't like you too!"

Mimic12455 wasn't a coward. He would fight, and fight to his death. He could probably take on these creatures. Maybe mimicking them and becoming the same creature himself. He could join them, and fight them one by one at a time while the other creatures aren't aware of it. This tactic was better than trying to fight them all at once. His strength and power would be equal the amount of these creatures too, plus he add his own element of power to fight them off.

Mimic12455 still had a lot of exploring to be done, for he didn't even begin, but these new appearing dark creatures would be a great distraction to his exploring of the newly dark transforming World. What was the meaning of all this darkness? The two that he was going to explore this world with, were died because of these creatures. Even though he could care less for them, he still had to avenge them, and save himself to make it through all these creatures alive and find an origin source of the creatures or even this darkness, and defeat that.

One of these dark creatures was standing right in front of him, and this would be Mimic12455's first opponent. He concentrated his mimic powers and transformed into the exact duplicate of the powerful appearing creature. The monster that was in front of him stared in shock and surprise that it was looking right at its own reflection and was wondering where the enemy went to.

This also brought the attention to all the other creatures that were in the area for miles. They all sensed that something wasn't right among their group, and they all came forth to the newly transformed dark creature, and in a closing huge circle, they all surrounded Mimic12455 and started to close in more and more, and at the same time, together in the circle they looked like they were generating a sort of power.

Mimic12455. as the newly transformed Dark creature, could now identify the new powers he had within him, while he was this beast, and there was a selection of ultimate powers that he could use to possibly annihilate most or possibly all of these enemy creatures.

The living already had reached the commander in charge of the Ghost war. Hopefully if this Ghost Knight was finished off, all the other ghosts and dead souls would vanish away and the war could be over with. Zelda/Rikku had to do something to fight off this Ghostly Knight, and Zeragus knew that he had to do something too.

These two didn't even realize the rolling bouldered creatures that were tumbling towards them and all the other fighters in the war. Zidane and Freya knew though, and they tried with all their strength and ability to defend themselves and fight back the monstrous boulders, but unfortunately they had failed with all their attempts while even a few bouldered creatures smashed right into them and crushed their very bodies, while they were flattened on the boulder body, and the bouldered creatures still kept on going forth, reaching some trees that were further off in the opposite direction.

A lot of the bouldered creatures were coming down the battlefield in waves upon waves through the area. Knocking out a lot of the ghost soldiers. None had reached Zelda/Rikku and Zeragus yet. Zeragus still didn't know what he should do, but he was watching Zelda/Rikku and her decision. She was generating some type of powers within herself. Zeragus wanted to see what type of powers she had. Would it be enough power to end all of this craziness happening upon this planet? Would it return them all back to their original location?

The Ghostly Knight wouldn't stand for any attack to come forth on him. With a great slash of his sword a wave of deadly wind blew at Zeragus and Zelda/Rikku. They were dead for sure, and at the same time, a bouldered creature was now heading in their direction. Zeragus didn't have any way to defend himself or attack, and he wouldn't be able to get out of this dilemma. Zelda/Rikku however generated enough power that defended herself once the Ghost Knight's wind power hit her and when the boulder monster reached them.

A great and mighty barrier wrapped around her like a steel ball, and it protected her from everything, but this barrier didn't do anything for Zeragus. He was as good as dead now. He was crushed by the mighty boulder creature, and he was hit tragically by the wind wave. It was the end of Zeragus now...and the wind blew the boulder up into the dark sky, while the dead flattened body of Zeragus was stuck on the boulder.

The bouldered creatures still kept on coming, and a lot of the Ghost soldiers were gone, but Zelda/Rikku and the Ghostly Knight were still around, and they were into a heated battle that had just begun. What should she do now? The barrier was still around her body, protecting her.

Sephiroth saw that the sky was getting darker and darker by the moment. The darker the skies got, the happier this made him. The essence of darkness was Sephiroth's paradise. He knew that it would bring him great power within the world. When coming into this world, his soul was ready for the message that was given into his mind.

The message was this: 'You, are the true one that will receive and possess the Soul of Pure Evil within this World. This will allow you to become ultimately powerful. The Soul of Pure Evil must not reach anyone else, for only you will be able to properly control its power and use the extremes of the evil within it. This extreme evil will penetrate all and any light that fate will try to throw out against the dark. It will kill fate itself and evil and the darkness will triumph. In time, you will gain all of this when you are finished all the trials in front of you, and you are one and only yourself, and the skies throughout the entire planet is as dark as it can be.'

This was Sephiroth's goal upon this planet. The evil and dark would make him a God and he would rule all mighty, and nothing would then stop him. Sephiroth was waiting for this Soul of Pure Evil to come to him, yet while he was waiting, he was wondering if this message was really genuine. He was meant to be the True Evil Villain of the Video Game Evolution World. Was this True or False?

Meanwhile, down in the darkness of the connection tunnel, Dark Jak had the Soul of Pure Evil within him at the moment. He was told that he was the True one that was suppose to possess this evil power. Would he be deceived? He was in this dark, dark place. Watching all the events going on, and he could also dive into the minds of any of the character's and see what they are thinking. This was the perfect weapon and skill. He would be unstoppable by anything.

There was the war, the battle with these Dark Creatures, that he could control for he had the evil on his side. Then there was his enemies. The enemy, Vegeta, who was already at a disadvantage of losing but he could be finished off completely. It was him, or there was some others. Sephiroth...was he a real threat to Dark Jak? Should Dark Jak be afraid of Sephiroth and risk the chance that Sephiroth would take over all the evil, after all, he had a message inputted in his mind the first moment he came in this World.

The world was just evolving more and more, but it was a evolutional of darkness and evil, and the evil was wrapping around all the good and the dark was breaking through the light. The War? The Creatures? The Enemies of Evil and Dark... It was all growing yet at the same time it was shattering and breaking apart too. A glimmer of good would fade away soon enough too. It was inevitable? Would Dark Jak destroy every element of light, and rule over it all. Could the good and light fight off the dark? Light vs. Dark....A challenging battle for one side, but there was still hope for the weak. What was going to happen...?

How will the decisions be made? These are the choices for the Characters that are in this Chapter, and the time period is a week from the date the chapter is up, and if nothing is deciding before then, that character ends....


	11. Explosions, and the Soul of Pure Neutral...

Chapter 10

1)Dark Jak: Ninth Choice: b)Teleport himself to Vegeta (Believes Dark Jak is an enemy)

2)Zeragus: Will revive into the World of Evolution

3)Mimic12455: Ninth Choice: b)Grow into a giant creature that heightens up past the skies and will allow him crush many of these monsters at a time

4)Squall: Eighth Chapter: c)Tells Rinoa to remain still as Squall tries to use his own powers to leave the darkness.

5)Zelda/Rikku: Dies and fades away from the Video Game evolution world...

6)Kakyoin: Fifth Choice: a)Remain in the gravitational pulls and pushes until something else happens

7)Stella: Eighth Choice: a)Use her own powers to help fight off the darkness

(Stella's ice powers are because she holds the spirit of Plergoth, who is a huge whale and the embodiment of purple magic. I thought that this would be a cool and interesting concept for my fanfic and the VGE story.)

8)Jake: Eigth Choice: a)Strive to transform into Light Jake.

9)Protoman: Will revive into the World of Evolution

10)Vegeta: Second Choice: a)Transforms into a more powerful form (SS4 Super Sayain 4)

11)Selica: Second Choice: b)Questions the FATE some more

12)Viniciku: First Choice: a) Run in the direction of the noise to discover what's happening.

Those are all the Character's choices from the Ninth Chapter. The war is luckily coming to an end, but it's evil that is ending this war, the dark is taking over the world and beginning ot control all. There is some light left, but this light is struggling very much. Most are trying to leave the dark and return to the light areas of the world. When will the good come and the evil be defeated? Let's find out what happens in Chapter 10!

Sephiroth heard the noise. It was a loud and eerie whistle through the dark sky. Was this the coming of the Soul of Pure evil? The final showdown to determine whether he was going to be the God of this World or not? His ticket to supreme evilness within this world. He looked around to see if anything would show up. Nothing appeared to him...but Sephiroth knew that there must've been the presence of something there. It had to be a soul of some kind. Maybe it was invisible.

He was right, because a voice out of thin air spoke to him. It was coming from in front of him, but he couldn't see anything. Whatever it was, must've been invisible. "I see you are waiting for the Soul of Pure Evil, am I correct?" Sephiroth didn't want to talk to something he couldn't see. In fact, Sephiroth didn't need to answer to anyone. He just wanted to power of supremacy within the world to take control of it with evil powers.

He raised his Masamune and sliced through the air at the direction of the voice, but this voice merely laughed and continued to speak, "Worthless! I know you really want the powers of evil, but I can help. For I am one with the powers to bring a Neutral power to this world. To demolish Good and Evil, and that is when those who are in control of the Neutralization, can really control the world as they see fit. With their own ideas and views."

Sephiroth thought about this some more, and having the soul of pure neutralization seemed to be better to have possessed than the soul of pure good or evil. Sephiroth stared into the invisibility of the Soul of Pure Neutralization, and for once he actually smiled. It was a very twisted and malevolent one, but it was there. He found something even better, and this time his powers would be even more greater!

Where a bunch of the Dark Creatures grew in the area, they were surrounding one character that had to fight them all off. This character known as Mimic12455, had used his mimic powers to turn himself into one of these creatures. He would use the powers that he had of this creature to destroy them all at a time, so that he can get on to exploring.

He decided to use a power that would make his body grow. He would grow so high up to the skies and almost so high that his head would be out of the planet. Concentrating these powers within him, and while he was doing so, he started to grow, and grow, and grow, non-stop. Until he finally reached his maximum growth and height.

Mimic12455 was able to see everything below on the planet's surface, except of course whatever was on the other side of the planet. His eye sight was very great as this creature, and could see every single detail in view wherever he looked. He more specifically looked down at the hundreds upon hundreds of these Dark monsters that were appearing from the dark sky. His head was up in this dark sky.

These creatures were starting to attack his foot and leg, to hopefuly bring him down. Mimic12455 merely took baby steps and crushed these Dark creatures down into the ground. He was succeeded and a lot of the monsters were dead and gone. Then, to his greatest horror and shock, he also saw that some of the other Dark creatures that he mimicked, were also starting to grow just like he had done.

This wouldn't have been good for the planet, and he would have to fight them off another way. There was something else he could've done too, so that this World would be destroyed by the crushings of these dark creatures. Mimic12455 could've jumped out of the World and into space, and surely they would follow, and it would be a battle in space. Possibly there were other choices too, but what should he decide to do?

"Stop!!" Dark Jak suddenly appeared in the scene where Vegeta was being tortured by the very dark form of Goku. Dark Jak had came from the Darkness Connecting Tunnel, through teleportation, and his decision was to teleport to Vegeta instead of any other place. He didn't want the evil, dark form of Goku to fight him and punish him...Dark Jak wanted to do this for himself.

Vegeta questioned Dark Jak. He asked him who he was, and then he just came to a memory, of this guy. This guy and his little annoying pet... Vegeta's enemy. Yet Vegeta knew he could surely take on this man, but Dark Jak merely laughed, reading the inner thoughts of Vegeta, knowing that Vegeta was too overconfident. Vegeta didn't realize that Dark Jak's powers were greater than this dark creation of his archenemy of Goku.

Vegeta just wanted to do nothing else but kill and defeat his enemy. Then he would somehow have to take care of the Dark clones of Goku. Dark Jak knew that Vegeta wanted to fight him, and Dark Jak could easily win. Even though the Soul of Pure evil within him wasn't completely taking control now. Dark Jak still felt like there was great powers in him, more powerful than what he had before. Is this true? Was Dark Jak really more powerful? A fight! They would fight one another, and Dark Jak could test out his new strength, and Vegeta can attempt in defeating who he believes is his nemesis....This is when Vegeta suddenly turns SuperSaiyan!!

A lot had died in the war. The war was also coming to an end very soon. There was only one character left out of the many of them that had participated in this war, while the rest in the war are Ghost Soldiers and there is still the Ghostly Knight that Zelda/Rikku was trying to defeat. She managed to defend herself with a barrier, against the powers of the Ghostly knight and the impact of the bouldering creatures.

These creatures were still coming, and weren't stopping either. It was one after another, repeatedly, and the number of them coming seemed to increase. Something was beginning to happen with Zelda/Rikku's powers too... Her barrier seemed to be weakening greatly. The powerful hit of the tumbling creatures was too great, and Zelda/Rikku was running low on energy and magic within.

She grew weary and felt faint. This was the time she especially needed all her powers too. All the fighting Ghost Soldiers seemed to be on the same side now, but they were all against Zelda/Rikku, and she was fighting on her own side. Those Ghost Soldiers that are left, are beginning to surround her, and this came to leave Zelda/Rikku and the Ghostly Knight in the centre of the circle.

The Dark Creatures that were boulders, while off in the distance and aiming down the battle field, and off in the distance, they could all see a very huge creature and more growing, which reached high up into the dark skies. Everyone fighting on the battlefield had ignored these though. Especially Zelda/Rikku. She had to concentrate on surviving everything around her. She could've tried to fly away, but she didn't even have enough strength for that, and it was starting to be too late for her...

All the Ghost Soldiers, and the Ghostly Knight, were generating a new power all in unison. This power would blow up everything on the battlefield. It would kill all those that are living. Hoping to destroyed the Bouldered creatures. Also, it will kill Zelda/Rikku. It was over for her now. She was sure to be dead this time...

A blast could be hear from out of the forest. It was as if off in the distance from out of the forest, some huge explosion was created. Viniciku had enough to worry about now with what was in the direction he was heading towards, as he heard voices yell out in that direction, and they were probably in more danger.

What was going on in this new place anyways? Viniciku was curious about it all, and quite nervous. Yelling voices in one direction, explosions from another direction, darkening skies. What else would happen here? This was too much for him, and now a body merged with two souls too.

Viniciku finally reached the danger place. The trees were on fire in this place, and he knew that those who had yelled out must've been dead... Then, while he was looking around to see if there was any survivors or evidence of anything good around, he looked up to see a boulder fall down in the forest. With luck, it didn't fall in the very place he was, or else it would've crushed him.

Protoman came alive again though, even though it wasn't his real self. He saw that there was someone different there, and he spoke out to him, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Viniciku turned around with surprise and then stumbled back a response, "I..I'm Viniciku! Who are you? Are you a survivor of this incident?" Protoman laughed, and then said back to Viniciku.

"I guess you can say I am like a survivor here, but the real me actually died and faded away with the darkness. I'm just another one of the real one. A clone you can say. The Protoman had a special power attached to him that sent me out in the world to live on with his mind and body if his soul died away and his life was gone too. So I am him, but at the same time, I'm not him. It's sort of complicated. Yet I see the other one here died." Protoman looked around the forest, and then back at Viniciku.

Viniciku told him his side of the stories, and then told him about the fallen boulder. What should they both do? Search that area or go somewhere else?

Zeragus somehow managed to revive himself. He had an autolife on him with a power he used quite a while ago. So he was able to pluck himself off the bouldered creature that had crushed him. He was a bit dazed for a while, but then he got control of himself and was fine. He was upset to find himself in a dark forest, but he was away from the war, although his entire surroundings was very dark. What was he to do now?

He could either climb up the tallest tree and look over the forest to see which direction to head, or find another way to get through. Zeragus stood there, thinking about it.

Squall used all his mind power to get Rinoa out of the darkness. Inside she was frightened, but the outer part of her, she was trying to remain calm and confidence, even though there wasn't anything around to face against. No matter how hard he tried, nothing was happening. They were still stuck in the darkness.

Then Squall had an idea. "Rinoa! You're an Angel. You can get us out of this darkness. Close your eyes, and picture in your head, the light!" Rinoa tried it, and while she was trying this, Squall focused on getting the angel out of her. The wings of an angel came out of her back, and even a halo was being formed on top of her head. A glimmer of light was flashing off her body. She was becoming an angel.

While her eyes were still closed, she started to float upwards, she was as light as anything, and her body was becoming faded, allowing her to float higher and through the ceiling of the Darkness Tunnel. Then they were finally out! Out of the darkness, and into an atmosphere of fogging light. The light surrounded them, but this light was surrounded by darkness that was trying to break through.

In the light, they also saw some fairies flittering about, and a girl was there too. This girl showed some confidence, and looked prepared to fight the darkness away. They watched as she sent out a spirit within her, which was some sort of whale, and at the same time, she was casting some magic. It was ice magic, which started to freeze the line between Light and Dark. This would prevent the dark from destroying the light, but then it would also stop the light from it's striving to succeed over the dark.

Both ways were blocked, and soon they would all be in a huge protective Ice block filled with ice. Stella, who was the one using the ice powers, kept on using them, and was nearly done using it, but Squall in Rinoa's body, was wondering what they should do. Was it safe to stay in this light?

It was a great struggle against the wrapping gas of darkness, but some way or another, Jake turned into Light Jake, and this transformation caused great damage to the dark that was wrapping its way around him. It dimnished and faded away and the other darkness around him started to cower away. The Light Jake felt a great relieve and new freshness of amazing powers. He was glad at this, but upset that he couldn't save the creature from the fate of falling down into the darkness.

It was a lost, but he couldn't mourn over that lost at this moment. He had to get away. So he climbed up each hook, with even greater speed this time. He was nearly at the top, although it seemed like there was never going to be any top point for him to finally rest. Just when he was about to reach the top, at the bottom he could hear a great growl. Some huge Dark Creature was climbing up the hill, even quicker than what he climbed it.

This creature looked like a bigger and darker form of the creature he couldn't save and it fell into the darkness. This the dark transform this creature? Light Jake had to keep climbing to run away, or he could've fought this creature on to get rid of it. Whatever he decided to do, he had to do it quick, or he was done for...

Kakyoin had now gave up struggling against a gravitational force. He knew he couldn't get away from it no matter what he tried. So he was better off letting it take him away to wherever it was going. It brought him deeper and deeper into the darkness connection tunnel, at least Kakyoin had believed it was bringing him further through.

Finally he reached the end. A barrier or something was blocking him. No..Not a barrier, but a large glass had stopped him. The gravitational force pushed him against the glass, and he was able to see a face in this darkness, and a body of someone else.

They were talking. He listened carefully over the force that was pushing him. He managed to hear what they were talking about. Yet he was in pain against this glass...

Selica didn't understand FATE. She just had to question FATE some more. The fact that Selica can merge with her pokemon? That never happened before in the history of where she came from. Could she actually do that? Would she believe and trust in FATE, or was it just trying to manipulate her for its own purpose.

"What do you mean by when asking if I would like to merge with my pokemon? What will it do for me anyways?" Selica had asked. She wanted to know more about everything she could. FATE replied back to her, "Merging your soul with another makes you more powerful as one. In this world, there are a lot of individuals who are merged by two souls. This makes them fit in. When they are fitted in this world, they have a better chance of evolution when the evolution strike comes around. The evolution strike comes around with the cycle of Light and Dark. Those who are merged with another soul will grow even more powerful, and have a better chance at fighting against whatever side they oppose. The greater an evolution takes place, the more there is a chance to return back to your origin, where you came from, since the World won't need you anymore, and can focus on lower evolved forms."

Selica nodded, she was following through a bit, but whether she would take it all in and believe it all, and merge herself, this was something she was unsure about. What would she do? How come it was only her that was here, talking to FATE. Did FATE do this, and choose her to be there? Maybe she was there for some greater purpose. At least Selica believed so.

The Soul of pure Neutralization? How will this serve a purpose in the Video Game Evolution World? The sources of light is being protected by the light, while Dark is fighting on more and more, and apparently it looks like the war has come to an end too. The characters aren't alone anymore. There are either allies or foes around them. What more can happen and will all the good guys eventually stay on one side to fight all the bad guys?

How will the decisions be made? These are the choices for the Characters that are in this Chapter, and the time period is a week from the date the chapter is up, and if nothing is deciding before then, that character ends....

1)Dark Jak - a)Scans through himself to look for and then use his ultimate powers

b)Fights with Physical attacks

c)Cast out a random power

2)Zeragus - a)Climbs up the tallest tree

b)Uses a tracking power to indicate the closest life force

c)Tries to generate a teleporting power

3)Mimic12455 - a)Jump out of the World and battle in space

b)Fight off the Dark enemy creatures on the planet

c)Shrink down to a very, very mini size and escape through a hole in the ground away from the monsters

4)Squall - a)Continue watching the ice powers being used and wait until they are in an ice block

b)Goes and stops Stella from using her powers to stop the Ice Block

c)Runs out of the Light and into the darkness, trying to use his own powers

5)Kakyoin - a)Uses a power to try and break the glass

b)Stays where he is and listens in

c)Yells out to get the attention of the two that are talking

6)Stella - a)Continues casting her ice powers to create the huge ice block

b)Stops using the power and turns around to talk to Rinoa/Squall

c)Gets frightened and using her ice powers on Rinoa/Squall

7)Jake - a)Keep on climbing faster to escape

b)Fight with the newly formed Dark Creature

c)Jump down into the darkness, hoping for a greater new transformation

8)Protoman - a)Check out the area of the fallen boulder

b)Decides to look for a way out of the forest

c)Investigate the area of the incident some more

9)Vegeta - a)Uses his SuperSaiyan powers

b)Waits for Dark Jak to attack first

c)Waits for his strength to grow even more

10)Selica - a)Agrees with FATE, and decides to merge with her pokemon

b)Disagrees with FATE, and escapes in a different way

c)Waits to see if FATE does something if she doesn't decide

11)Viniciku - a)Check out the area of the fallen boulder

b)Decides to look for a way out of the forest

c)Search around to see if there is anymore survivors


	12. Another Force will Come

Chapter 11

Those are all the Character's choices from the Tenth Chapter. The one with the Soul of Pure evil within him is fighting a weaker opponent, yet the other believes he has a better chance, while the Ghost war that had carried on for so long, has finally finished due to those Dark powerful creatures who are still growing even more, but one is taking care of as many of them as he can. The others in this story have their own problems to face in the scattering and growing darkness within the World. Can the Darkness grow and twist even more in Chapter 11?

"Stop!" Rinoa had shouted out and came jumping towards the ice caster who was Stella. Squall in the body of Rinoa was furious. Stella tried to dodge them and continued casting her ice powers even more, so that an Ice block would form around them.

"What do you think you're doing? You'll freeze all of us, and perhaps freeze the light, then the darkness will surely consume it all for sure!" Rinoa shouted even more, although her mouth was being controlled by the mind of Squall. Stella ignored them, knowing that she had to protect the light in a Ice block. Then if this was to happen, the Darkness wouldn't be able to seep through. At least this is what she believed would be best. She wasn't sure if it would work for sure, but she had to try something.

Rinoa only kept yelling and trying to stop Stella. There had to be another way. There had to be a way to make the light grow stronger to overcome the darkness. It was a futile attempt no matter how hard Rinoa tried. She even tried using her own powers to bring more light, but soon enough, the entire area filled with light was captured within a huge Ice block. Stella had succeeded. For now they were safe from this darkness.

The Darkness was more powerful than ice though, and could break through the ice and flow through, and the coldness of inside the ice cube weakened the light. Stella should've listened to Rinoa and stopped casting her ice magic. What has been done was already done, now they had to look for another way to get to safety away from the darkness.

In Rinoa's mind, Squall was telling her that they had to run through the darkness at a surprise and she could use some of her light powers to run through, and it should hopefully last her for awhile until hopefully she finds another area away from the darkness. Rinoa was thinking about this, and thought that it might be a good idea. Both Stella and Rinoa(Squall), had to do something before the light completely faded away and was consumed by the darkness...

The only way Jake could possibly succeed was if he managed to climb up quick enough to the top of the steep slope. Away from the darkness, and reach the top before the huge Dark creature attacked him. It seemed like such a long way up, and it was taking him such a long time. An endless climb, or was the climb stretching out for him so that it was almost impossible for him to get up there.

The Dark Creature was almost at him, and if Light Jake could reach the top, then he could face on this monster with some powers. Almost there! He was at the top and was pulling himself up. At the same moment he was climbing over, he felt a great sting come through his body. He was pierced by some dark powers that went right through him. This might've damaged him greatly too.

He felt weak and weary, and he slumped down onto the flat ground once he reached the top. His light powers were starting to go away until he felt none of it within him. He was back to his regular self, without any light powers in him anymore. Now he could only try to use his dark powers. He just had to fight on this creature this time. It was either he fought it with his regular form, or transformed to his dark self.

The Dark Monster came face-to-face with him. It was ready to attack him at any moment. Would Jake be prepared?

Kakyoin wanted to break the glass that was blocking him away from the other two he could see and watch. He wanted to get in on the conversation. Honestly, he just wanted to see someone else and get help. He tried using various different powers he had in himself. He kept on using everything he could, until finally he came out with a power that shattered the glass.

He fell through and down towards the other two he seen. At first they didn't really seem to notice, at least the girl didn't, and all he heard was this girl, who was Selica, say up to a larger face of a woman, who was FATE. She said this, "I accept. I accept everything you told me, FATE, and I will merge my body with the body of my pokemon Aerodactyl. Together we will be one, and will fight, hoping to make this World grow in good."

The face of FATE, nodded and smiled, and then responded back, "You've made a wise decision. I will now merge your body with the one of your pokemon." FATE had say Kakyoin and smiled over at him too, but didn't say anything at the moments that came, for she was busy right now, combining two bodies.

Kakyoin watched the magnificent sight of another creature that was flying about, and the body of the girl, as these two bodies came closer together, and then a flashing of lights, and they soon became one.

After the lights were gone, Kakyoin could see the body of what looked like a flying young girl with great powers that must've been in her, and she had some of the features of that other creature flying around. She was even making the same noises of that creature, yet there was some words that came out of her too. "Thank you. Rgghhh!"

FATE nodded again and smiled, and then said, "Now be off!" Then she turned to Kakyoin again and said to him, "Can I help you with something?"

Both Viniciku and Protoman had decided to check out the areas in the forest, and more particularly, the area where the falling boulder was sighted by Vinciku. They both went over there together. They walked through all the haunting looking trees, wondering if they would ever find their way to the location they wanted to get to.

It was until they saw a huge damaged boulder of what was a Dark Creature, dug halfway into the ground. They would search it and find out if there was anything that can be spotted out. It was then that they noticed a man that looked like he was doing something at that time. Suddenly that man vanished away in thin air before they got to speak to him. Now what?

Zeragus had decided already that he would teleport himself out of this forest. Hopefully he still had enough in him to do so. He generated powers within him to strive in getting himself away. He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn to look. He felt the powers coming over him, and he was about to teleport. To where? He didn't know. Suddenly it worked. He had teleported out of the forest, away from the fallen bouldered creature, and now he was in a new location.

This new location was a little bit better, but it had more of a darker atmosphere to it than the forest did, and this was especially between two opponents who were beginning a duel. Zeragus kind of recognized one of these fighters, yet at the same time, he looked a little different, as if he was more powerful, or even more darker.

Zeragus remembered fighting this character before, and it was a tough battle. He won that last time, but can he fight him again and succeed completely. Would Zeragus join in the fight, and if so, which side should he take on?

The two that Zeragus was watching who were duelling, are Vegeta and Dark Jak. Dark Jak was much more powerful than he was when he first came upon this world. He even began to scan through all his powers, seeking his Ultimate powers to use against Vegeta and totally annihilate him.

Vegeta's only way of possibly success was to use his Supersaiyan powers against Dark Jak, hoping for the best that it would destroy Dark Jak completely, and then Vegeta could move on to fight his true enemy, instead of clones and some other enemy. When Vegeta used a Supersaiyan blast on Dark Jak while Dark Jak had found his Ultimate power and was charging it up, the blast upon Dark Jak deflected off of Dark Jak and simply vanished right in the same moment. It had no effect on him at all.

Things didn't look too good for Vegeta now. What would Vegeta do now? Dark Jak was ready to unleash his Ultimate Powers. Should he wait and show Vegeta some mercy, or just go for it?

Mimic12455 thought again about his choices of fighting the giant grown Dark Creatures and decided that he couldn't leave the planet to fight them, it might be impossibe to fight them in space, and then he wouldn't be able to return back to the World even if he did defeat them. So the best decision would be to fight them on the planet, even if it meant that different areas upon this World would be destroyed. A lot of the World was already destroyed anyways.

Mimic12455 charged towards the Giant Dark Monsters, knocking some of them over, as they crushed trees, fell into oceans that were like puddles to them, and broke and ruined buildings from cities, towns, villages, etc. Many people must be dying at that moment too, and it would only get worse and worse, as more and more of these creatures would come into the planet, and then more would grow to be as big as all the other Giant Dark Creatures and like Mimic12455.

He had to do something else to get rid of them. This wouldn't work, and he was all alone. What to do now...

Sephiroth was laughing malevolently inside with this greater power of another pure soul that was a lot better to have than the soul of pure evil. It was the soul of pure neutralization, and with this, Sephiroth could come into full control and rule all. The soul of pure neutralization asked Sephiroth, "What would you like me to do within this world?"

Sephiroth made his command direct and wanted it to be done right away. "The Darkness and Light of this World, have it all fade away to complete nothingness. Neutralize it all and vanish everything in existence. Then I, will become God, Fate will even be gone, and I will control all and create a new World!"

The pure soul of neutralization replied back, "As you wish...Master! All this Darkness filling the World right now, and any light remaining, will all disappear. Fate won't be able to control anything anymore, having Good win in the end. I will let this all fade away before anything preventing this happens .Evolution will stop too, and only you will have the rule of evoluting anything you want once everything within this World disappears. This world will refresh and become brand new under your command."

This was it...This would soon be the complete end of this World, unless Fate and all the life in this World could come to co-operation and fight these new forces of disappearance before they are all gone.

The new force? It is much greater than light and dark, and can vanish all existence except for those that are chosen to remain. Then a new world can be formed. Fate, all the characters that have evolved since the beginning of the time they've been in this world, until now, are the only ones that can stop this. Fate may have to put her game on a break, and strive to turn everyone on one another's side. After this other force is stopped, then her control can continue on...until then... Something different has to be done.

How will the decisions be made? These are the choices for the Characters that are in this Chapter, and the time period is a week from the date the chapter is up, and if nothing is decided before then, that character ends....


	13. Shattering World

Chapter 12

Those are all the Character's choices from the Eleventh Chapter. The Dark and Light will start to fade away as the characters are starting to get together and connecting time by time. Fate is involved and some already are encountering Fate. Then there's also all those Dark Creatures and the one ready to use an ultimate power to destroy them all, but will this by any chance greatly affect the entire world? Will all the supreme powers with these fighting ever cease? Lets look into Chapter 12 to see what will happen....

The darkness in the sky seemed to make quite a disturbance and drew the eyes of those under it. They saw that this dark in the skies was starting to fade away, even though it was slow, it was quite noticeable in a few minutes. The dark fading away from the sky was a good sign to many too. Jake as one in particular, saw this as being great, as he was transforming at that moment into a Dark Jake, while this Dark Beast was after him. He came so close to slashing Jake to bits, but something ceased this attack, and something also ceased the transformation that was going on of Jake transforming into Dark Jake.

The Dark Creature was de-evolving from its dark self, and back into the small electric creature that it was before. Jake's Dark transformation was suddenly cancelled as he felt himself grow weak. Both of them were panting on the ground, and the darkened skies around them were starting to turn grayish and almost clear...What was going on now? What would Jake do?

Rinoa had agreed to what Squall had suggested they would do to get out of this predicament of the dark consuming over the light. Rinoa would use her angel powers to zap through speedily with a light barrier to protect them from the dark overtaking, and they would hopefully reach a safe place.

She was ready and got her powers focused out to protect them. Stella didn't know what to do at that time, and thought that it would be best if she followed them, and tried to stay in the light barrier, to reach a safe place with them. To do this, she would have to try and keep up with Rinoa or else the Dark would get her.

So Rinoa, with Squall within her mind, and Stella, trying to keep up. They were getting through the darkness, covered by the light powers that Rinoa had produced, and this light power was starting to grow weak and fade away... but suddenly something occured! The fog of Darkness was starting to fade away. This was perhaps a good thing?

They were able to see the environment around them clearly, and even the light behind them didn't look like it was there either. The skies seemed to be a clear gray. The area they were in was still cold and was such a blizzard. That same cliff Stella had tried to climb was in front of them yet again. What would they do this time? Climb the cliff, or go back and find another way?

Selica had disobeyed FATE's command of going off, since before she did anything, while transformed and merged with her pokemon Aerodactyl, she turned to Kakyoin and spoke to him, "You wish to know what Fate has planned for this World too? Rrrgghh! Trust me, all this darkness will clear up too, and the evil will be gone and good will come out in the top! Lucky you, you're an Angel and I can tell you already follow the path of Good and Light."

At that moment while Selica was talking to Kakyoin, and Kakyoin was about to respond to FATE, but the pure Darkness that surrounded them started to light up, and they could see everything that was around them. The walls of the very place they were in was actually quite gruesome. The walls were all bloody and filled will guts and just a whole bunch of dead bodies piled up against the walls.

It was quite a surprise to Kakyoin and Selica, and Kakyoin wanted to request something of FATE, but before he got a chance to say anything, she spoke before any of them, as they could see her clearly now, and her appearance looked even more disturbing than everything that was surrounding them.

"Damn! The Soul of Pure Neutralization must've got involved between my plans! Now it lit up this very place of the Connection Tunnel that is purely Dark, and revealed the truth to the both of you. That Soul is trying to oppose my existence and trying to damage this world even more, but in its opinion, it believes that it is cleanses this World.... Every death comes to this very place, and resides here. The dead souls wander down here and their dead bodies are smeared and left on these walls as a reminder of what they used to be contained in."

The place that FATE actually resided and was kept in, was a place filled with Death. Was FATE really death itself? Controlling everything to eventually make it all die in the end so that it would come here? Should Kakyoin and Selica attempt in fighting FATE right now to stop her malevolent and cruel deeds?

Selica wasn't sure what should be done...she didn't even know what to think, but Kakyoin finally spoke out, "I request something of you! Fate!"

Protoman, along with Vinciku was very curious with what they should do with the fallen bouldered creature, and what it was going to do next. Protoman just wanted to shoot the thing and try to get rid of it before it awoken and probably attacked the both of them. They were at an advantage point now, since it was knocked out.

Vinciku believed thought that it would better to talk to the Bouldered Creature and tried to find out more about it and the reason why they were all attacking everyone. Protoman just wanted to get rid of it right away. He didn't need permission from Vinciku either. So he shot at the Dark Bouldered Creature with a powerful blast. Although nothing happened when this was done.

Vinciku had a feeling this was going to happen too. He knew that it was simply better to just speak with the creature. Vinciku slowly went closer to it, and then decided to ask, "I'm Vinciku. Who or what are you? What is the purpose of the attacks of all these Fallen Dark Creatures, and the Dark Bouldered ones?"

Protoman just wanted to laugh and mock Vinciku, for he knew that it wasn't going to respond and say anything at all, but it came a shock when suddenly a high pitched voice came from out of the fallen boulder.

"We, the Lukis, have come to purify this corrupted world. To get rid of the forces of Fate, and all these pure Souls of good, evil, neutral, etc. They have always been at war with one another, and everything has always evolved so much, taking characters from other existing worlds, and playing with them like it's all one big game. We have been sent by another force elsewhere, to put a stop to this, yet it seems like we aid the Soul of Pure Evil, but we are from our own realm."

Vinciku and Protoman were shocked at this. The many different pure souls. How many were there, and what are all of them? They are all being toyed with too. A greater war and conflict always occured between these pure souls, and FATE guided it all. They still didn't understand the whole process of purifying everything when these creatures from elsewhere were just destroying everything.

"Will you two help us purify this world? Bring back eternal peace, and then you can return back to your world. Unless you would rather see this world and the cycle contine on and on, and meanwhile you will be trapped in the endless cycle until either you die out. You can never return home unless you bring peace, and then enter the door of Origin. What will you do?"

Zeragus didn't want to get involved with this battle right now. He decided that it was perhaps better for him to watch behind a tree and see what happens. Then he would probably fight the one who would win the duel. He was hoping that the new character he saw would win, since he disliked Dark Jak.

Vegeta released a Super Saiyan power. It was an incredible golden blast that dove right towards Dark Jak, yet nothing happened to take any damaging effect on him. Dark Jak had a strong enough dark forcefield to reflect against any powers. He was ready to let go of the Ultimate powers, but then suddenly changed his mind. It was a worthless battle and no challenge.

Dark Jak didn't want to waste this ultimate power either. It was best to use it on a worthier opponent, and there was something else that resulted in this changing decision. Dark Jak felt his powers weaken some how. Then when looking up into the sky, he noticed that it didn't seem as Dark as it was. It looked like it was turning grayish. Something was happening, and he probably shouldn't abuse his powers just yet, and store it to get rid of anything else that was causing this gray to appear.

What was it? Vegeta was still stubborn though. He wanted to defeat Dark Jak at all cost. He kept blasting away different powers. It was even weakening Dark Jak's defense force, and Dark Jak actually started to feel some small cuts and scratches left upon himself. This wasn't any good. He had to escape the battle for now, and go elsewhere. The source of this change. That would be his next destination.

There was only one way for Mimic12455 to get rid of them. The only way possible was to use the Ultimate Powers that were stored within him. The reason he had to do this at this moment too, was the fear of the others using it before he did, since he already noticed that some of them seemed to be charging up some powers within. Could this possibly destroy this world completely? It had to be done before more damage was done, and perhaps it would save more than destroy more.

Mimic12455 generated the power. It took a few minutes before anything came forth, and then a great yellow light surrounded everything. It blinded Mimic12455 and everything upon the World completely. What was going on now? Was the World destroyed as we know it?

Sephiroth gazed around and saw spirits flying down from the sky. There were spirits of different colours. Blue, Green, Red, Orange, Yellow, etc. So many different colours, but what did they represent? The Soul of Pure Neutralization knew what his master was thinking, and he spoke out what these Spirits were. "The Pure Souls of the various different elements of natures and skills. If you find the big multicoloured one, that's the one that's responsible for allowing the existing things in this World to evolve. It is actually an important Pure Soul of this World."

Then the Soul of Pure Neutralization laughed crazily and went on some more, "With your command, we just shattered all these Pure Souls that help make up this crazy world. Now you are in complete control with these in your possession. You can now make a world of your own. Just tell me how you would like to make your world, and I will do the rest." Sephiroth thought for a while. "Hmmm...."

Meanwhile, far from the World, another character was watching from a different Planet that didn't have all that much on it. This character is known as Mallow/Geno. A combination of both Mallow and Geno from another world in another dimension. They watched the disaster that was going on in this World that someone had told them which was called Video Game Evolution.

This character was suppose to be sent there, but somehow the warp that sent the character there, somehow got altered by some force, and now they are on this other world. This is the World known as Grelukis. The Lukis dwelled here, and the Grens also lived here too. The Lukis were the warriors and servants, while the Grens were the royality and higher class citizens. They have been watching the events occuring on the World of Video Game Evolution for many years, and they have sent their own to try and purify the World.

Mallow/Geno was given the choice to go there and aid the Lukis in fighting upon the World, but they weren't sure whether they should go or not. They just wanted to return home...and they wanted to try to find a way to split themselves up so they weren't merged as one.

All the Pure Souls that make up the world of Video Game Evolution, the Ultimate powers used, and what will happen to the VGE world? Another World is now involved with this world? The battle between Light and Dark is ceasing and now the battle is growing to change and become more complicated....


	14. The Bright White Light

Chapter 13

Those are all the Character's choices from the Twelve Chapter. The world is beginning to break apart. The Pure Souls are scattering and falling apart. It was all due to the fault of the Soul of pure neutralization. Then there are the Lukis who appeared to be destroying the World, but this intent was meant to be a positive one and good for the world. Battles have been broken up too as others will start to ally with one another to help get through everything that is occuring in the world. As they will begin to fight a greater force. What will happen in Chapter 13?

From the depths of a hidden hole. Still lies a great source of darkness. A character has appeared here. This character is, Vexxare. He is struggling to release his body from the evil eating soul within him. He had appeared in this very dark place, and the darkness wasn't vanishing from this place that the neutralization was trying to get rid of. It was such a powerful evil within him, that it was tough to get rid of the dark that surrounded Vexxare.

No matter where he went, the dark surroundings would follow him. This was such a torture to for him. How would he escape this too, and what made things worse, was the fact that he was merged with another body, and that he wasn't in his own world anymore. In fact, he was in a tunnel, in which upon the walls, were covered in blood, and appeared to be as if it was decorated with the dead.

He could hear voices from down the tunnel. There was one female voice speaking, and then he heard a man's voice. He didn't know whether he should go down the tunnel and ask them for help, or if he should try to find a way himself to break away the evil within him. He was blinded by complete darkness obscuring his sight.

FATE had turned her full attention to Kakyoin. He wanted to request something of her? I guess he got this idea of requesting something, after seeing Selica merge herself with her pokemon. FATE was just worked up and worried about everything going on with this Soul of Pure neutralization coming out and ruining everything and her plans. That it needed to be stopped.

Then she had an idea! First she asked Kakyoin what he wanted to request, and once he told her, then she agreed that it would be great if she did this. It would be the best way to defeat the Soul of pure neutralization. To give Kakyoin ultimate powers. If Selica and Kakyoin were powerful enough, they could've fought on the forces that was opposing her. Then she would have to try to get others in control to fight the Soul of Pure Neutralization so that she can still rule the World.

FATE didn't want anyone or anything else to be in charge of this very world. It was only hers and hers alone to control. She let herself give the ultimate powers to Kakyoin. Kakyoin was transforming at this time too. He was yelling out as great power was absorbing into him. He would be absolutely powerful. Then he could definitely take on the Soul of pure neutralization, hopefully with Selica's help.

While this was happening. Selica had some more questions for FATE. She was very sad and upset once she saw the truths of this very area. She thought that FATE was actually a very good force, but now she was completely doubtful and thought all the way to the opposite of this. "Why must everything continue to die?! Why can't you fix it so that there is no more wars, no more deaths? Please can you bring eternal peace!?"

FATE simply shook her head to this and gave a small mocking laugh, "You don't understand girl. This is the way the world must work. I know it's hard to believe that there needs to be deaths and conflicts and war in this world, but life needs and desires a balance. I'm sure there are some that would come to doing this by their own will, even if I didn't control any of it. Everyone would probably go insane. Then there wouldn't be anything around to prevent the worse happenings. The World would probably shatter away, and then without some great force to stop this, there would be nothing at all. It's not in my control to help whether others stop fighting or killing, but I at least try to prevent as much deaths as possible.."

Kakyoin was done gaining all the ultimate powers given to him. Selica looked at him, she looked at herself too and remembered that she was transformed too, by FATE. They were suppose to fight the Soul of Pure Neutralization to bring back the cycle of balance between this world. Selica never said anything in response to what FATE told her. She was uncertain about everything. Couldn't she do anything to change everything? Why were some people so dangerous and not peaceful?

"You two will be off now! Locate the place of the Soul of Pure Neutralization and its master! Then with your powers that I have given you. Destroy it!"

Everything had gone all white, bright, and blank. No one above the surface was able to see. Their bodies felt stiff too. It was due to the ultimate powers that Mimic12455 used while he was transformed into the Lukis. He decided before that the only way to destroy all the other enemies was to use an ultimate power back at them.

It did work too, they were all gone. He was the only one left standing, yet his body was very weak, and this power...it weakened the entirety of the world, as everything upon the surface of this world in which the white light had touched, crumbled away slowly and everything was falling apart. He had destroyed the creatures, but was destroying the world too..

Mimic12455 decided to return back to his normal self. Now since he caused all this mayhem and chaos. He had to be the one to fix it. He would go out and fix it too. Although all the darkness was gone, and the skies were all grayish-like. The World seemed like it was dead. Mimic12455 didn't know how he could save this world. He could perhaps mimic himself as a peaceful world, but then he would need more than one of him to go and do that.

Then this sprung an idea in his head. There was more than one of him. There was about 15000 of him. He was the 12455th one. If maybe he could somehow call them all here, and then if they all merge together to mimic a new peaceful world filled with life and happiness... What should he do?

The Lukis, even the Bouldered one in the forest, were meant to purify this world and release it from its cycle of disastrous events. Both Protoman and Vinciku had taken in the message and came to a decision that they should trust the bouldered creature for now. Once they had agreed to trust it, suddenly bright white lights surrounded them.

Their first thoughts was that it was the doings of this bouldered creature, and they weren't sure whether this light was a good thing or bad...and they had a feeling that it might've been quite a bad thing because they felt weaker and couldn't hold themselves standing. They both collapsed to the ground, and were yelling out with anger of what was going on.

The bouldered creature spoke through this bright white light, "It is not my doing, although this is a power from us Lukis. This is another Lukis doing. This is our ultimate power of purifing this world. Even I myself is starting to vanish away. I will be gone in a few minutes too, and this power weakens everything it touches. Soon everything will be powerless and break apart. Beings will grow weak too and may die if they are unlucky to withstand this. You two won't have to worry, because I will take you both away and transport you to my world with me. Will you both come?"

The white light had spreaded throughout this whole world, except it didn't reach the undergrounds. The battle that was going on between Dark Jak and Vegeta had finished. Zeragus had seen this as finished before the white light even came. His first decision was to just leave and teleport elsewhere.

When he teleported. He was in a dark tunnel. He managed to see his surroundings, and it didn't look very appealing or friendly either. Down from where he was, he heard some voices coming from a direction behind him. This striked his curiousity a bit, but would he go out to check it?

Meanwhile back where Dark Jak and Vegeta were fighting. The battling duel had ceased, and even the white light now prevented this... Vegeta had returned back to his normal self, he wasn't supersaiyan anymore. Dark Jak was lucky enough to already escape this white light, yet he was somewhere else filled with it.

Although as soon as Dark Jak was upon this other area, the white light didn't last too long and was gone, although everything looked dead, grey, and quite dreary. He was in the same place where Mimic12455 was. He didn't know this character, yet he confronted him either way. What was Dark Jak going to say or do towards Mimic12455?

With Vegeta back to his normal self, and now trapped in this bright white light. He didn't know how to hold himself up from this weakening force. He originally believed that it was a power from Dark Jak. Maybe this was Dark Jak's ultimate powers. Maybe Dark Jak did use his powers after all to attack him when he least expected it.

Vegeta would have his revenge, if he was able to get out of this white light alive. He needed to find some way to escape from it. How would he get out and find Dark Jak again for a battle rematch?

The Icy Mountain laid in front of the two. Stella and Rinoa. Rinoa was unsure what she should do, so in her mind, she went ahead and asked Squall what the best thing for her to do. He thought that it might've been best for her to use her angel wings, and fly up to the top of mountain. This would be a better thing to do because then they could see many things around them for miles. Perhaps they may catch a glimpse of where all the disasters were happening.

Rinoa nodded and started to spread out her wings and fly up. Yet while she was doing this, a great white light surrounded her body and everything within her sight. What was this? She felt too weary to fly anymore too, and she was almost forced to let herself fall back down to the bottom of the mountain.

Stella, who was almost next by, also had decided to climb up the mountain too, but she couldn't fly like Rinoa, and would have to struggle up to climb it once again. Before she climbed, the white light was around her too. It was everywhere, and for both of them, it seemed to weaken their bodies.

They tried to look over at one another, but couldn't see anything at all.. Squall asked Rinoa if everything was alright. He could see out of her eyes, but he didn't know how her body was feeling at that time. She was yelling back to him in her mind that she was in pain from this white light. Squall didn't know what to do in this situation. There were only a few choices she may have, and hopefully this bright white light wouldn't shatter her body apart...

Stella was in a rather worse predicament. She didn't have anyone in her mind to calm her down, and her choices to escape were basically nothing. She may just have to endure this white light...

Just like everyone else on the surface of the world. The bright white light was also covering Jake too. The creature that was near to him was also surrounded by this white light. They were both weak already from the transformation they were in, and then suddenly the transformation that got cancelled. Both of them were already on the ground panting and very much out of breath. Now would they be able to hold themselves through this white light that weakened and jabbed at them even more?

It was like being on hell. Jake could feel his body burning up. This bright white light seemed to affect him the most. He didn't think he could endure this. It would surely kill him... It was kill him. He could feel his flesh being eaten up and eaten away. What was this excruitating torture? Either Jake was burning with and into the white light, or it was just killing and tearing apart his flesh slowly.

Jake...became dead in a matter of 20 minutes. He ceased to live upon the world of Video Game Evolution...

"I will go to the Video Game Evolution World. I am ready to leave. Take me there..." Mallow/Geno decided that it was best if they fought right within this world. It was better than just remaining in space or on this planet, wondering what would happen to the other world that they would destroy. Even though he wouldn't want to be caught in the destruction, but they assured him that they would take him out once the whole World would be destroyed.

In a flying, invisible spaceship, Mallow/Geno were flying through space towards Video Game Evolution world, along with some other Lukis who were ready to strike that planet too. Once they nearly reached it, they saw that the whole World's surface seemed to be covered in white. What was this?

"It looks like one of us already used an ultimate powers, and this should eventually destroy that whole world in time...Perhaps we should just leave it to crumble away." A Luki spoke to Mallow/Geno, and told them that it was pointless going there now. Mallow/Geno still wanted to go, but then the Luki suggested another option, that they could even dive deep into the Dark tunnel of this world, and fight among there.

Mallow/Geno thought about this. What would be his decision? "Hmm....We will...."

Sephiroth yelled out to the Soul of Pure Neutralization what he wanted his world to be. "Make a world filled with deaths and forever torturing souls. Make my body become one huge origin source will all the torturing souls feeding off of me, but when feeding off of me, they are forever tortured, feeling eternal pain. I want to see a world full of blood, tears, pain, sorrow. The extremist wicked anyone could ever wish. I would a world in which no matter what, every single existence will respect and obey me. Everything will bow down to me, and only me, and there won't be any different types of existence, everything will all be one and the same exactly!"

The Soul of Pure Neutralization chuckled malevolently at this desire, and he replied, "Yes Master! That's the best World. I will form this world to be....but wait? What's this...?"

Sephiroth stared ahead of him, "Huh? What's that light?" The Soul of Pure Neutralization looked worried. "This bright white light! Master! Let us leave! I will take you away! This bright white light can't touch us, especially me. It is the ultimate powers of our enemies. I'll take us to the safe haven. Lets go!"

This bright white light...it seems to be weakening and killing off this world. Could FATE and others save this world. Should this world be saved? Of course the characters just want to return to their own worlds. So many have already died, and they will never return... The Lukis are behind this destruction and the white light was used throughout this world because of one careless character that thought he could destroy who he believed to be the enemies of this world. Yet the enemy's intentions are out to try and make a better cause. What will happen to this world that is dying? In the end, which forces will win? Which side will become victorious? Which characters will survive...?


	15. Escaping the surface of the world of Vid...

Chapter 14

Those are all the Character's choices from the Thirteenth Chapter. The struggle through this bright light is taking place, but with skill and luck and help involved, the characters who are trapped within this world should be able to make it through. Two worlds are involved now in the entirety of the conflicts, and everyone may have to retreat to the world of the Lukis. The World of Video Game Evolution is beginning to de-evolve too... What can possibly happen in chapter 14?

Rnioa wasn't strong enough to fight off this bright white light. It was very deadly, and it was getting to her and seeping within her to the mind of Squall. Squall's soul was draining out of Rinoa's body and was being carried off by this white light. Rinoa didn't want to let Squall go, she was trying to hold onto him. Her soul and mind too was grasping onto his, but she wasn't strong enough to hold on tight enough to keep his soul in her body.

She too, her soul was being taken away into the white light too, leaving the body as these two souls were being drifted off into the hidden spots of the white light. The body slumped down to the white ground as it now became a lifeless, angel body... Rinoa along with Squall weren't part of the conflicts anymore, as they were now somewhere else, somewhere more peaceful...

"The bright light doesn't scare me. After all, isn't it your specie's powers anyways, so can't you can protect me from it. I will go onto the surface and fight whatever I have to fight. I will do whatever needs to be done. Lets go." Mallow/Geno had made up his mind. The other Lukis nodded with this decision and they started to travel onto the surface of the Video Game Evolution world.

Once Mallow/Geno reached the ground, he looked around and a barrier was produced around him to protect him from the weakening of the bright white light. One of the Lukis was with him and was supporting this barrier. Mallow/Geno was in a forest now. He saw trees around him, and when he walked and searched around the forest grounds until he saw a flash of something in sight. Something just vanished away....

Mimic12455 thought that it would probably be best to help rebuild this world. He wasn't sure how long he might be there, so he myswell help out the world with all the damage he caused, that depended on who was still alive to save from that bright white light and help them rebuild again.

He knew that he had to find a town or city somewhere and start from there and work his way from place to place. He was about to leave until he was interrupted by a mysterious character.

This was Dark Jak who approached Mimic12455, and since Mimic12455 was the first one that he seen who might be wise enough to give him some answers, he grabbed Mimic12455's arm and started asking, "Excuse me! Can you tell me what you know about what is happening to this world? I must find out how all this bright white light came and how it could possibly be stopped. Please tell me what you know! It's destroying the world..

Mimic12455 was unsure whether he should say anything or not. Should he tell this character the truth, that it was his fault, or should he make up a lie, or perhaps he can just ignore Dark Jak all together. Dark Jak was almost on the brink of striking Mimic12455 until he got some answers, but tried all he could to hold back. After all, the Soul of Pure evil was still within Dark Jak...

Both Vinciku and Protoman nodded with agreement. yet this couldn't really been seen through the brightness of the white light, but the bouldered Luki seemed to see through this, as it started to warp these two to its own world. Vinciku and Protoman were curious to see what the Luki's world would look like. It was a quick transportation to this other world. It was quite strange too.... Although this world seemed pretty peaceful compared to everything else that was happening on the Video Game Evolution World.

Even though Vinciku and Protoman were on a different world now that was much more peaceful, they still had a conflict they were involved. they still wanted to go home, and Vinciku had two characters merged within that had to be divided. Vincent and Riku were still together as one character.

When they reached this world, the Grelukis world, which it is called, the two were greeted and welcomed by those around, and the bouldered creature told them that they should present themselves to the Grens, the ones that were higher up. Protoman and Vinciku were wondering if they should go see the Grens or look around this world first. This world seemed a lot more interesting than a chaotic world.

At this point the bright white light was the strongest essence flowing through the air of the Video Game evolution world, and Stella had to strive to struggle through this with whatever powers she had left within her. She believed that she could do this, at least until she could find a safe place, away from this bright white light. It was either this or she would end up dying in the presence of this bright white light. It was definitely a killer that she couldn't escape.

With every power in her body she could scoop out, she used this and ran with the quickest speed she was capable of. She kept running and running and the powers she was using somehow kept her strong and going, but this was deteriating away... Soon it would take her soul away from her body and consume the soul.

Running was the only thing she could do at this point, and maintaining the powers from within her. With luck, the yellow and blue flashes she saw up ahead could maybe help her. It was either one of these, or if she could run even faster to the red flash, hopefully that one would be more safer, or one of these should at least be safe enough, or so she would hope....but which one should she run to?

The white light was too powerful for Vegeta too, or at least it might've been if he was in his regular form, but maybe he could endure it better if he turned super saiyan... Again he used the powers from him to turn super saiyan...again. His hair turned golden along with the rest of his body. Vegeta felt more powerful once again. When the transformation was gone, he still felt as if the bright white light was poking at him, and he could feel some pain, although it wasn't as toppled strongly on him as it was before.

Vegeta started shooting off super saiyanians blasts all over the place, in his surroundings, just in case Dark Jak was still around, and hopefully these blasts would penetrate through to Dark Jak, and stop this white light.....This had to be the Ultimate power... No matter how many blasts Vegeta shot off, it didn't seem to change anything except he felt himself grow more weary and weaker and the pain of the new atmosphere pained him more again.

Vegeta had to get out of this light, but where would he go? He could fly, or try to get underground, unless he could yell out for help...Somehow he had to escape..

Zeragus turned around and walked towards the voices. He didn't want them to discover that he was closeby, just in case it was something more vicious, and Zeragus was more of the sneaky type too. He snuck closer and closer until he actually saw images of a few figures. They looked like powerful ones too, and they seemed to be prepared for some major conflict too. Zeragus stood there hidden, watching and waiting to see what would happen.

At the same time, Zeragus could hear a yell of help from the opposite dark tunnel from the large room that connected all the other tunnels. He saw the heads of the figures turn towards that direction of that tunnel.

The ones in that large room with the connected tunnels were FATE, Kakyoin, and Selica. They were just about to teleport and both had agreed to teleport to the location of the Soul of Pure Neutralization, but the call of help prevented them firstly. FATE tried to tell them to forget it and she'll find out, but the other two were curious too. They didn't do anything except stand there and waited until they heard the yell for help again.

Before this was done, FATE yelled out, "Who's there?! What's wrong?" Then they could see another strange figure creep out towards them into the large room, this was Vexxare. He was confused with his whereabouts and wanted to ask what this place was, and who these others were. Zeragus was still in hiding and didn't want himself to be revealed just yet, and no one else had the chance to say anything once Vexxare found this large room because suddenly something else appeared from the thin, dark air...

"Soul of Pure Neutralization? Where are we and who are these creatures?" The Soul of Pure Neutralization looked around with a grin on his face, with them in this area, this could actually help a great deal. He responded back, "Master Sephiroth, we are in the Tunnels of Connections, this is what connects everything in this world. I would also like you to meet fate, and as for these others, they must be a guardian of fate or something."

Sephiroth looks up at the huge face of FATE, Zeragus was watching all of this from a hidden point, as he kind of recognized Sephiroth, but he remembered seeing his body merged with another character. FATE yelled out, "Kakyoin! Selica! That's the Soul of Pure Neutralization and its new Master! Defeat them before they attempt in destroying me and everything of this world!"

Vexxare was very confused, even more than he was before, and within him something was trying to come out, yet Vexxare was trying to fight this off, and he didn't know what to do. The Soul of Pure Neutralization suddenly formed one hundred soldiers around this very place to attack the ones who opposed them.

What is going to happen during the battle in the undergrounds of the Video Game Evolution World?

The war between Fate and the Soul of Pure Neutralization is about to begin. Which side will win and who will remain on which side? There are other characters on the other world too, in which those who live on that other world want to cleanse the world of Video Game Evolution. Will that cleansing be aided or stopped? Some remain above the surface of the VGE world, as they are still struggling through the bright white light which is still floating around as the new air of the VGE world.


	16. Elements stand in the way

Chapter 15

Those are all the Character's choices from the Fourteenth Chapter. The fight underground is about to begin. The characters have now made their decision to stick on FATE's side or go on the Soul of pure neutralization's side. The characters are starting to connect together more and more and eventually they will soon be all together, whether they are allying themselves with each other or some of them, or opposing some or everyone. What will happen underground, above surface, and on the different world?

On the Grelukis world where Vinciku and Protoman are, they either can follow the bouldered creature to his master and the world's master, or they have other choices of possibility among this new world filled with better peace and no conflicts than that compared to what's occuring on the Video Game Evolution World.

Even though both of them do not want to cause much trouble, Vinciku is quite a curious character and wishes to look around this world a bit before speaking to the ruler of the world. He tells Protoman and the bouldered creature to head on without him as he decides to look around first.

The Bouldered creature won't stop him, but Protoman decides to follow the Bouldered creature to the Grens because he definitely doesn't want to involve himself in more than what he has to, and he just wants a way to end this all, and so that the Zero within him can finally be at rest too.

While Protoman and Vinciku both went there own ways, Vinciku had found himself in a market place full of these Lukis. They were shopping for goods, and some were even shopping for weapons to take on the planet of Video Game Evolution to destroy it. Vinciku saw rows upon rows of various different shops, and buildings. He accidently bumped into a Luki while walking down the row of shops. This Luki looked to be quite rough too and was angry with this accidently bump.

Vinciku didn't mean to do this and was about to be apologetic about this, but the Luki got quite aggressive and yelled out at Vinciku with vulgarity. He was steamed and Vinciku had to brace himself for this Luki might be pounded him down to the ground next...

As for Protoman, he was brought to the castle in which the leader of Grelukis would meet up with him. Protoman wondered what would be discussed. Stepping up the huge steps as Protoman looked around him. The skies definitely looked quite different. Something was falling from them, and something huge was falling down towards the Castle which held the Grens. Could Protoman do anything to help?

The battle is in a dark environment filled with bloody walls of death. The walls would probably be filled with more blood by the time this battle was finished with. Both Selica and Kakyoin had decided to assist FATE with the battle. The Soul of Pure Neutralization seemed to want to completely destroy the world. FATE would only corrupt this world a bit, but then make peaceful times come, and it would be a cycle of repeatings. At least if this world wasn't completely destroyed, then Selica and Kakyoin could take care of FATE afterwards.

The soldiers had to be dealt with first before they could make way to the new Master of the Soul of Pure Neutralization, and then take care of the true source of this battle. So with their new great powers, they advanced quickly towards a great amount of the newly formed soldiers around Sephiroth and the Soul of Pure Neutralization. Easily with one great blow of power, they defeated about three to five soldiers at once.

They could've been done taking care of them all by now, but once some were defeated, more just kept on coming. Sephiroth just stood there with delight that he would triumpth for sure. While the Soul of Pure Neutralization kept bringing the soldiers more and more. Each time he made them even stronger. This should wear his opponents soon enough. Then he can easily strike them down.

Then suddenly the battle had two more to join in. One seemed to be going crazy while the other looked quite powerful and very ready to fight off all the soldiers and the other enemies. Neither of the two were on the side that opposed FATE.

It was Zeragus and Vexxare.Vexxare didn't seem normal though. He couldn't control himself. Immediately he ran up to Sephiroth rather than any of the soldiers. He wasn't prepared enough to fight Sephiroth, and Sephiroth knew this but didn't care. He wasn't going to let anything get close to him or have any chance. Vexxare also was beginning to block his view of this glorious battle.

Sephiroth took out his masamune sword and slashed him down with one quick swish. Vexxare's body was sliced in half and the two souls within him fluttered away into the walls full of death contained in the undergrounds.

No one knew Vexxare, but they were in more of a rage that someone on their side was killed off. This made them fight with greater strength, and when only a few soldiers now remained, Selica and Kakyoin ran over to Sephiroth now to use their powers to attack and take him down. Zeragus still remained to take care the rest of the soldiers by himself.

Sephiroth easily avoided their attacks very simply, although he was quite surprised of their power, and he even had some worry in him. He had to get an attack on them and kill them before they had any chance of taking any damage off him. He swung his Masamune around and brought it towards both Kakyoin and Selica.

The two of them were both worried and weren't even sure if they could dodge his upcoming attack. They had to make a quick decision before they would die away too. Zeragus looked over at them too. Should he leave the soldiers be and help them too?

Mallow/Geno was curious to know what suddenly had vanished away. He wanted to look around to see if there was any evidence of what might've been there. The Lukis were close by him, protecting him from the bright white light's power. They had an idea of what might've vanished, but they didn't want to interrupt Mallow/Geno while he was looking around, unless he asked them otherwise.

After Mallow/Geno was looking about the forest for what seemed like hours. He finally turned around to face one of the Lukis. Then he asked, "Do you think you know what just vanished? Did it vanish because of this light? Where did it go?" The one Luki that Mallow/Geno was facing nodded and replied back.

"We can sense that a Bouldered Luki was here, the shield of us Lukis, and there must've been a couple others that vanished with our shield-Luki. With another track sensory, it seems like they have returned back to our world. Other than that, we do not know what else might've happened here. Yet we must proceed. You wanted to come here and there must be some purpose for you being here. To completely destroy this world or make something else out of it. Maybe you want to make more discoveries here? Either way, the Grens want this place completely wiped out of existence. We have to obey the Grens too."

Mallow/Geno thought about it. Should he get the Lukis with him to disobey their master by trying to prolong the destruction of this planet and search around the planet, or should he return back to the Greluki planet so that they can carry out the total annihilation of the very planet. Probably either way, the Lukis and Gren would probably destroy this planet whether Mallow/Geno remained on it or not.

Stella decided that it would be better if she ran the extra speed and distance towards the red flash. Red was a lucky colour for her, and she believed that within this flash, it would protect her. So she went through the transitition of the bright deadly white flash and into the red flash which was....

"Fiery!" Stella shouted out as she ran around with flames surrounding her entire body. It was very heated and hot. It was burning her body very badly and soon her body would be so burnt that it would seep into her soul and burn her soul too.

She didn't know if the white light or the red flash was worse. The flames seemed to be more harmful and acting immediately. She had to get out of this red flash soon or else her soul would be on flames too and would be burnt down to crisps. What could she possibly do to get rid of these flames. Use her powers or try to escape the red flash? Maybe these flames weren't really as bad but meant to be safety for her. Maybe she should stay within the red flash....

Vegeta was struggling. He wasn't powerful enough to hold himself up against the bright white light. It pushed him down to the ground as he grew weaker and weaker. He had no choice, he had to call out for help. There had to be someone out there, he should try to surrender to Dark Jak. Maybe if he was just taken as prisoner then it would be better than having to endure this torture.

"I...I...surrender. Just please stop this white light and help me. Take me away... away to somewhere from out of this light. Stop it right now! Someone come help me!" There was no answers to Vegeta's plead, and the bright white light still remained. It weakened Vegeta so much to the point in which he passed out. Was he dead now?

The atmosphere was different for him now. No more bright white lights. In fact, it was very, very dark. Complete darkness but a lot of loud noises. Shouts of pain but then there were also shouts of pleasures. The environment was quite strange too, as there were flames, water, thunderstorms, ice, and winds. All of these natural occurences were happening in this very dark place lit up with flames and lightning. It was very cold too, yet at the same time it was very hot.

A booming voice echoed across the area in which Vegeta now stood, "You are in Killo. Choose either lightning, fire, or water and your path will lie ahead of you clearly. Choose the right one and you will be transported to a certain place and either the outcome may be good. Choose the wrong one and your outcome may be fatefully bad.... What should Vegeta choose?

Mimic12455 just thought it would've been best to be honest rather than make anything up about the source of this bright white light. Maybe this stranger character, Dark Jak, could help Mimic12455 if he was to explain to him the situation and his plan of rebuilding. Although Mimic12455 didn't receive any chances to get out the truth to Dark Jak, and Dark Jak's intentions weren't the same as Mimic12455's.

Dark Jak didn't give him much time to answer, because immediately before he was about to hear the truth, Dark Jak let himself loose and allowed the pure darkness within him. The very Soul of pure darkness was beginning to scatter throughout Dark Jak and then creep out of his body and have its power used against another being.

The entirety of this Soul of Pure darkness wasn't beening used yet, since it still wasn't the right time, but Dark Jak seemed to be quite angry and was using even greater dark powers to torture Mimic12455. He would use the dark powers to torture him to death so that he can receive the answers from him. Yet this torture didn't even allow Mimic12455 to say anything. Mimic12455 was dying out due to all this dark torture, but at the same time, another one was being formed right next to him.

A clone, an exact duplicate. This became Mimic12456.... It stood there watching its own copy being killed. Watched it die and then be consumed by the darkness and absorbed into Dark Jak's body. It was gone now, and Mimic12456 stared at Dark Jak with fear. This time he would get his chance though before the same thing would happen to him.

Even though all Dark Jak could be heard whispered inside him was, _"Use nothing but the dark powers. Don't ever let the light or other elements get to you. The darkness is your true source. I will guide you. Darkness will win and reign!!"_

Mimic12456 yelled out quickly while he saw Dark Jak make his way towards him, "It was I who caused this bright white light! I mean, the copy of me that you just killed and consumed. It did it hoping to defeat those who were attacking this world. This was to protect the world and also allow only the forces of darkness and light to oppose one another. Don't come after me or kill me or else I may mimic and transform into you, and attack you back!"

Turmoil is occuring on the other world of Grelukis, and the battle underground is coming to an end as the new master of the Soul of Pure neutralization is being attacked. The struggle in the bright white light on the surface of the Video Game Evolution world is still continuing on. As dark powers are growing even more within a character and carrying out onto other characters. The amount of charactes are decreasing slowly still, and soon it will come a time when all the characters will be in one area together.


	17. Another World

Chapter 16

Those are all the Character's choices from the Fifteenth Chapter. It had begun with the battle between light vs. dark, then a neutral point between them, but now other coloured elements are starting to come too. One character has chosen water, the elements that make up the colour blue, and maybe other colours will be used too. Soon there will be nothing left on the surface of possibly both Planets as one is already in great chaos and the other one has something coming. Everything is being pushed under. What will we see in chapter 16?

Vegeta chose...Water! He didn't know why he chose this one, but he had a feeling that water was the right one to choose. Water usually meant life or it was a refresh, but water also could've represented death too. Once Vegeta's choice was made, he waited there, waiting to see what would happen next.

Instead of the environment being that cold, wet, hot, stormy atmosphere, suddenly the whole area surrounding Vegeta turned wet, cool, and Vegeta found himself...underwater. Yet he was swimming with great speed. The underwaters were vast and Vegeta had no idea where he was going. This swim felt like it was eternal. Even though he knew he wasn't on the World of Video Game Evolution. he was in this new place, he didn't know his purpose of this.

The only thing that Vegeta knew was that his body was dead on the World of Video Game Evolution, or at least it felt like it was before. Maybe this could've been an affect of that white light too. Was this a Dream World or the After life?

While swimming Vegeta spotted some creatures up ahead. He wasn't sure if they were good or his enemies. Either he could've swam up to it, fight it or talk to it. Maybe he could've swam above, below, or around it too. Which should he do?

The Lukis wanted this Video Game Evolution World destroyed, they were actually pleased once they heard that one of their ultimate powers were scattered across the surface of this planet. One of their guests were still on the planet though, and they couldn't use the weapon of total annihilation just yet.

The Lukis that were with Mallow/Geno were trying to get him to return back with them to the Grelukis planet, but Mallow/Geno did want to search through this planet even more. He wanted to get out of this bright white light though, and he wanted to find the source of this planet.

"Can we go underground? I want to search under the grounds of this surface since I'm sure there's more to discover at he core of this planet." The Lukis were hesitant, but they were ordered to assist Mallow/Geno no matter what. Maybe the Grens would rather know everything about this planet too before destroying it. Possibly they could get a delay for the destruction, or they would have to rush the search before the destruction came. Eventually they gave in and went to using their powers to construct a very deep hole in the ground.

Once the hole was there, then they all jumped in, and finally they got away from the bright white light. Mallow/Geno was glad that he was out of it. Now the entire atmosphere was completely dark, but the Lukis used a little bit of their powers to bring out a beam of dim light to light up the view ahead of them.

They found that they were in some tunnel that seemed to stretch on forever. The walls were hardly visible but they looked as if they were red, as if blood were on them. Mallow/Geno wasn't paying attention to the walls though, he was paying attention to the noise he could hear far off in the distance ahead of him. These noises sounded as if a battle was happening up ahead.

The Lukis were also curious about this underground battle. Should they head to that battle or turn around? Maybe Mallow/Geno could stay and send one of the Lukis over to check it out...

Dark Jak ignored Mimic12456's plead and he kept on attacking again and again. The dark powers were taking over more and more, but they still weren't at its max yet. The total darkness within Dark Jak wasn't unleashed just yet. It might come to that point soon perhaps.

Mimic12456 had enough of this bullying. He wasn't just going to stand around and let himself as a copy get killed for another copy to appear. How would Dark Jak like to fight himself? A genuine reflection of the Dark Jak that was beating on Mimic12456.

The transformation came and suddenly there stood two Dark Jak's facing one another. One was still striking at the other, but this time the other Dark Jak blocked the attack and knocked the original Dark Jak down to the ground.

Once the original Dark Jak was on the ground, dark clouds started to leave the body of the original Dark Jak. It wasn't a whole lot, but only part of what was known as the Soul of pure Darkness. Now the powers of this Soul were in both of them. This Soul of pure Darkness split apart in two, evenly, while one half remained in the original Dark Jak and the other half absorbed itself into the Dark Jak copy.

Both Dark Jaks, the original and the copy, were equally the same in power. They didn't oppose one another either. The Soul of pure darkness had manipulated another's body, and now it had taken possession of two Souls to carry out its burden. The original Dark Jak and the copy were now allies and would work together to fill the world with evil and chaos. Tasks still laid ahead of them.

One was to find the Soul of pure neutralization and destroy that, and then they had to take care of other powered Souls that were invading this planet. There were also those creatures that were trying to strip them away from a planet for them to fill with wickedness. Then after everything was taken care of, they can finally finish their last mission of annihilating the Soul of pure good.

Now that the two Dark Jak were working together, should they search together for the Soul of Pure Neutralization, or should they split up?

Stella was still engulfed in flames. She was glad that she had ice and water powers that could hopefully help her out of this predicament. She tried to focus in releasing this powers but the fire kept burning her badly. Was she going to die of the flames? Finally she managed to get some of her powers out...but ice or water never came out...instead, more fire came out... Then she felt a strange sensation and finally just felt comfortable in these flames. It didn't burn or hurt anymore. It actually felt great!

Then she also found herself standing in hot lava, but her feet and legs felt fine. The hot flames around her made her feel powerful too. How come her powers came out as fire? A booming voice from out of nowhere suddenly spoke and answered her question. "Welcome to Killo! You now possess the Soul of Fire. Walk along the flaming path and seek out the other, and soon there will be others too that will be sought out. Unite together and fight! Together you will be invincible. Your path will be a tough one but with strength and burning passion you should manage."

Stella didn't know what was going on. Was this a dream? Where was she exactly? Was she dead? Did the flames kill her and then take her in? She was fire proof now, and it felt like she was in another form of hell, yet she always thought she had led a good life. It looked like she just had to accept this.

She kept on walking through the lava pits that flowed on and on. Then she finally reached a lavafall. At the bottom of this fall, which must've been at least thirty feet below, there was a great body of water instead of more lava. Should Stella jump down into the water or remain on top where there was lava. There were also burning woods to her left, should she head into those? Maybe she could try to climb up the flaming wall that was towards her right...?

Protoman wanted to protect the castle and the Grens in it. He had to climb to the top of the castle and attack whatever that huge thing was that was falling towards the castle. He quickly rushed past the bouldered Luki that was ushering him to the castle, and he rushed past all the guards at the castle gates. He even had to knock some of them down.

Protoman ran into the castle and started climbing up every stair in this castle. There must've been at least 150 staircases. He finally managed to reach the top. Some Guard Lukis had followed him up, believing that he was a trespasser and that he was dangerous. They reached the top too a few minutes after Protoman reached the top.

They stopped as they watched the huge thing fall towards their castle. Then the Guard Lukis realized what this trespasser's rush was, as they stood there and watched him charge up a cannon shot. Once Protoman was fully charged, he shot directly towards the huge oncoming object in the sky. A blast came out along with a sabre. This sabre was Zero's weapon. A ghostly head of Zero revolved around this sabre as its sharp point aimed at the huge object.

Then when it made contact, Zero's ghostly head made a nod-like motion as the sabre made a slash and the object was knocked back as it headed in another direction and went to fall in another location on Grelukis planet. After this was done, the blast, sabre, and ghostly head of Zero vanished in seconds.

In the next moment, a Gren came to the top of the castle, and told the Guard Lukis that the majesty wanted to speak with this fighter who knocked away the huge object. There was urgency in this Gren's voice, and Protoman couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or not if the King wanted to see him immediately. What should he do?

Vinciku knew that he must've angered this aggressive Luki when he accidently bumped into him. It would be better for Vinciku to make his move first. He didn't want to take any chances of this Luki beating him down.

Vinciku charged a tackle at this aggressive Luki, this surprised Vinciku's opponent as the aggressive Luki fell over. This time, the aggressive Luki really wanted to fight Vinciku and had a reason to do so. The aggressive Luki got back on his feet and ran over to Vinciku to punch him down. They both made a dash to each other and were fist fighting out their duel.

The duel was cut short, as something huge fell on top of them. This made them both fly backwards. The huge thing that fell on top of them was some sort of transportation object. There must've been others inside of transportation object.

There were a couple who were in this. One was a green creature with a long tongue, which was sticking out as it came out of the transportation device in a daze, stars fluttering around its head. Then it collapse on the ground. Another followed behind, the same look as the green creature, except this was a boy with brown spiky hair and a keyblade in his hand. This boy collapsed too on top of the green creature.

They were Yoshi and Sora, and they came from another planet which was experiencing some turmoil. A creature from this planet who were over at that other planet sent them to the Grelukis planet in this transportation device so that they could meet up with the king of this planet. Their track got altered though and now they crash landed here as it dazed them out too.

Finally both Yoshi and Sora came to, and Vinciku and the aggressive Luki slowly walkd over to them. Vinciku asked them if they were alright, and immediately they both got to their feet and gave a nod that they were fine. Sora asked them if they knew where they could find the king.

The aggressive Luki's only response was a bellowing laugh as he walked away from the strangeness of these strangers. He had too much entertainment for one day. Vinciku stayed behind though, and thought about this for some time. He didn't know the exactly where the castle was located, and Vinciku had refused to be assisted there before. He wanted to search this planet instead...Should he help Sora nd Yoshi look around for the King?

Should Sora and Yoshi trust Vinciki to help them find the King or should they look around for help elsewhere. Maybe they can chase after the aggressive Luki and get help from him?

The two souls that had floated away once slashed by Sephiroth's Masamune had returned to the body of Vexxare. They managed to hold onto life and not allow death to grasp them. They were able to escape the magnet that the bloody walls were pulling them by. The crazy self-uncontrollable Vexxare had returned to the underground battle scene, but this time, a battle between two souls within this body were holding their own battle.

It was Nightmare vs. Vexx! Nightmare was quite huge and powerful, while Vexx was smaller, yet Vexx could've even been more powerful. They were both at it, Nightmare swung his sword around, the Soul Edge, and Vexx came at Nightmare swinging his deadly claws at him. Nightmare managed to pin Vexx to the ground with his foot, and he was bring the Soul Edge slowly down to Vexx.

The whole atmosphere around them was completely dark. A malevolent laughter filled this darkness as there was something else with them, interrupting their battle as something invisible dove at nightmare and chucked him away from Vexx. Then an invisible hand each was beating at Vexx and Nightmare one at a time. Vexx and Nightmare had to escape this so that they could kill each other off and claim the body for themselves. What to do?

Outside of Vexxare's body, the others who were fighting underground saw that he had revived and were pleased with this, yet saw that he was still acting strangely as if something was going on inside him. Although they ignored this because Sephiroth and the Soul of pure Neutralization had to be finished off.

Zeragus even knew that this had to be done, and saw that the others were already fighting Sephiroth. He had to help them too and not worry about fighting the soldiers. Even though there would be no one left to fight them, but if he could kill Sephiroth and then the Soul of Pure Neutralization, then all these soldiers would be gone.

Kakyoin and Selica needed help. They were in seconds of oncoming death. Zeragus knew they needed help, and with all three of them fighting Sephiroth, they could block his attack and then kill him.

Sephiroth finally striked, but at the same time Kakyoin had used another great power, some type of shield that also damaged back, and with the aid of the combination of Selica's powers, this helped the attacking shield to be more powerful. This and a sudden charge blast from Zeragus all countered Sephiroth's powerful Masamue's strike.

The Soul of Pure Neutralization noticed that the three of them were now on Sephiroth and the soldiers were all left alone. He commanded them all to attack the three enemies from behind before they could damage Sephiroth. While they all charged over to Zeragus, Selica, and Kakyoin, something came around the three who were fighting Sephiroth and Sephiroth too. This blocked out the soldiers from reaching them, but also blocked Sephiroth, Zeragus, Selica, and Kakyoin inside. FATE had brought this barrier up around them to protect the three from the soldiers.

Now it was just the four of them in their own little battle. It was a three-on-one. Sephiroth had to make himself stronger somehow. He shouted over at the Soul of Pure Neutralization to get rid of the Soldiers and do something about his strength. In an instant, all the soldiers were gone, and the three that were fighting Sephiroth were staring up at a Sephiroth that was beginning to float up in the air and transform into something great and mighty.

This new powerful Sephiroth was as huge as FATE. Could they possibly fight this powerful Sephiroth? FATE had the ability to whisper in each of their ears from a far distance. To each of them, she whispered. "Leave him to me. You go after the Soul of Pure Neutralization and strike it down. It's the source of Sephiroth's power." Would each of these characters listen to FATE or decide to fight Sephiroth instead. There was also a chance for them to leave the battle and let FATE handle this, or whoever was going to stick around.

FATE vs. Sephiroth? Will FATE fight alone, or will the others help? It is the decision of the three characters that are underground with her, as one of them is having its own battle within itself. Another knows a battle is underground, and other darkness is still lingering up on the white lighted surface. There are a couple in another world and another few that are in a completely different world. One place is just like a dangerous dream, while the other world has those who are in opposition with the World of Video Game Evolution. All these places, all these characters, all these events. Tying in together, but after united as one, they will go their own way.


	18. Underground cave in

Chapter 17

Those are all the Character's choices from the Sixteenth Chapter. A final battle with a new powerful Sephiroth will come, while FATE wishes to fight it alone...The King of the other planet of Grelukis will be visited, what will await those who visit him? Different elemental environment exists which is the natural habitat for the character's new powers that came within them. They will have to leave these places and unite to fight off all the forces on the Video Game Evolution World and come to bring peace. Would the world of Video Game Evolution ever see peace, along with all the characters? Lets check and see what happens in chapter 17!

Mallow/Geno just had to check out the source of the noise. It would be best if the Lukis would assist him too. He asked them to come with him as he walked down the dark tunnel towards the noise that seemed to grow louder and louder with each step. Something major was definitely happening, but what was it exactly?

When Mallow/Geno finally reached a larger opening that was a bit brighter than the tunnel, he was amazed at the sight he saw. It was some huge being transforming into something mighty. There were also other around this huge transformed being. They looked as if they had been fighting him as two others were faced towards his direction, and on the other side stood this huge creature of some sort.

The two that had faced the powerful being, Selica and Kakyoin and Zeragus, had now turned to look at the creature on the other side. This was FATE. Mallow/Geno didn't do anything at this point except watch the entire thing. While at this point, Kakyoin decided to listen to FATE as he went towards the Soul of Pure Neutralization to fight that off.

FATE assumed that Selica, Kakyoin and Zeragus were going to listen, so FATE was focusing all her power to cause a very powerful, deadly destructive beam. Selica still wanted to have a go at Sephiroth though and help defeat him, especially in this new powerful form. She was right in the path of FATE's incoming power, yet she was unaware of this.

Selica kept shooting off different powers and wanted to prevent a full transformation for Sephiroth. Sephiroth managed to get even more and more powerful though with the help of the Soul of Pure Neutralization. As soon as Selica made another forced contact with the new mighty Sephiroth, he blocked this and Selica went flying back. This deflect took off a lot of energy from her. It was tough for Selica to get back up now. She was still in the path of FATE's attack. FATE released the power, but then regretted it once she noticed Selica exhausted on the ground, but once this power was released, it was too late.

It all went by quickly. The destructive powerful beam shot at Selica on the ground and the Mighty Sephiroth. It was luck of the little ounce of power that Selica had which caused her to immediately teleport to another location. Then the power kept diving forward at Sephiroth. Coming forward...forward...

The Soul of Pure Neutralization didn't expect anyone coming to attack it, so it was oblivious to Zeragus' and Kakyoin's approach. Kakyoin raised his weapon and slashed at the Soul of Pure Neutralization while Zeragus charged up a power and released. Yet it was invincible to most attacks, it wasn't affected. The Soul of Pure Neutralization was untouched, and it didn't even stir at an attack on it. It just kept giving more and more powers to Sephiroth, even though a great force of powers hit on Sephiroth. Then suddenly this caused a great explosion in the undergrounds.

Kakyoin and Zeragus flew backgrounds with the explosion from FATE's force powers. Crashed right through the top of the undergrounds and out into the surface where the bright light still remained. Kakyoin and Zeragus didn't know what happened underground. What happened to Sephiroth? What happened to the Soul of Pure Neutralization? What happened to FATE... As both Kakyoin and Zeragus got up, feeling very weak from whatever this bright white light was on the surface. This world has definitely changed, and Kakyoin has changed, since he first came upon this world. Not being able to stand, he saw that perhaps there was some hope for him. Zeragus knew that he already has been through enough adventuring already too

Above their head, they saw two floating lights. One was green and one was brown. They were on opposite sides on them, and they called out to them. Should tyhe go forward to one of these lights, or struggle to use their own power to protect themselves?

Kakyoin didn't see anything, and Mallow/Geno didn't really get a chance to see much either. Once that explosion came, him along with the Lukis fled the scene, and it was with good timing that they did, as the underground ceiling and walls started to cave in, blocking their path. After running down the tunnel a bit, the cave-in stopped, but the tunnels weren't dark anymore. The walls were glowing an eerie red and black. There were gruesome figures on the wall that were pulling themselves off. Through the cave-in walls came ghost figures too. Many upon many ghosts were flying about, as they rised up through the underground ceiling. Some were coming towards Mallow/Geno and the Lukis. What do they do now?

Thunder striking at every object in the area. This frightened Selica a bit, especially since she was standing under a whole bunch of trees. She was in a dark forest. Lightning struck one of these trees, it was one that she was under too. The lightning travelled right through her body...yet Selica never felt any pain at all. In fact, with every lightning shock, she felt even more powerful. She was starting to love the lightning now. It was her source of power. The more and more she received, she let out a great laugh of joy.

The bellowing voice that echoed around her interrupted her enjoyment of the thunder strikes. "You are now in Killio! You must find the others and unite together to fight and protect the World. Begin now with your new powers!" Selica was confused, while part of her body was still that of aerodactly. Lightning was shooting out from her body too. Instead of the lightning falling down from the sky towards Selica, the lightning was shooting up into the sky from Selica. The clouds were starting to fall down too. These clouds were falling towards Selica too, and they looked as if they could devour her. What should Selica do?

Vegeta thought that maybe the creature would be friendly. He decided that it would be for the best to just swim up to them and talk to them rather than fighting. Perhaps they could aid him too. If anything got out of line, then he wouldn't hesitate to strike. At first, as Vegeta went to approach these creatures, they immediately backed off a bit, looking around for a place to hide, yet there was no where to hide for them.

Vegeta slowed down his swim to show that he wasn't going to harm them, and at a low pace, these creatures moved forward a bit towards Vegeta. Then one creature suddenly opened its mouth to reveal something gruesome. Vegeta was trying to make it out, but this red thing was moving around its mouth and it kept growing. What was it? Then a beam was starting to form and coming forward. Vegeta could feel himself weakening. He was burning too... Vegeta looks all around him. Above him he sees the way out of the wate, below him he sees a depth of darkness into the water, and to his left, on the opposite direction of a wall, he spots a cave. He wonders with a quick decision which way he should head...

Stella believed that into the water would be the safer path and she could manage to swim outwards into the water. Her only hope was that the water wouldn't wear away her fire powers. Water usually put out fire. So this was it. Stella tried to contain all her new fire power away deep inside her so that there was no chance of her powers going away or even killing her. Then she went to the edge of the lavafall and stood right on the tip. Taking in a deep breath, and then she dove off.

Falling at a rapid speed, but it wasn't a powerful fall. With every moment of this fall, Stella felt herself grow weaker. The water was reaching her feet. She would soon splash into this deep body of water. As she fell more and more, she saw something sticking out from the lavafall. It was a big metal pole that was sticking out sideways. Stella could've reached out and grabbed this if she didn't want to fall deep into the water. Perhaps it would've been a bad idea to fall into this water. Unless she used her flame powers too...

Back within the body of Vexxare, while the last part of the battle was going on earlier with Sephiroth, FATE, the Soul of Pure Neutralization, Kakyoin, Selica, and Zeragus, the two souls, Vexx and Nightmare, now had came to a decision to ally themselves and merge their powers to fight another force that was within the body. This enemy twisted everything of the body, Vexxare. It interrupted their duel too, and it was a must that this deadly invisible hand had to be annihilated.

The power of Vexx and Nightmare was quite powerful. Nightmare slashed his weapon and a beam shot forth, mixing together with a blast from Vexx. This collided into an incredible power that shot forth at the direction in which evidence of the invisible hand seemed to be at. The target was correct, and now the invisible hand became visible for them to see. Now it would be time for them to strike on both sides and trap the evil hand.

Just as they were going to carry out this plan, the surrounding area these two souls were trapped within started to shake violently. Then the ground started to tear apart in two. The evil hand quickly crawled away in the depths of darkness on the other half of the split ground. Vexx jumped over the crack and went to run after it. Nightmare remained on the other half, as he seemed to be focusing upon something deep inside himself.

Meanwhile, the whole body of Vexxare felt himself being torn apart. He could feel a tear starting to rip his body. The undergrounds he was in was shaking horribly too and rocks were starting to fall on top of him. He saw Sephiroth and the Soul of Pure Neutralization still down there, but then in the next moment he didn't see them. Did they teleport themselves out? Where was the others? That was when Vexxare blacked out...

Vexxare was in a different realm now. There was nothing around. Everything was completely dark, quiet... and empty. There was nowhere Vexxare could go now. All he had was the struggle between two souls within himself and a body that was continuing to tear apart... What could Vexxare do now? Was this even worse than death?

Both Dark Jaks, the original and the copy decided that it would be best if they stuck together to look for the Soul of Pure Neutralization. Splitting up wouldn't be as wise since the Soul of pure darkness wanted to stick with its other half and not be separated. The Soul of Pure Neutralization could be anywhere. Both of the Dark Jak's had no clue where it could be found.

They just kept on walking and walking across many miles for many upon many hours. Through lands of mountains, snow, hills, and anything else that exists on the surface of the World of Video Game Evolution. It's kind of strange how they never entered and bright white light though... The bright white light was suppose to be filling up the entire world, and it was still on this world too. Was the Pure soul of darkness somehow hiding this bright light and its power? Either way it didn't matter since both of the Dark Jak's weren't really paying attention to this. They had something else on their mind. This world had to be theirs, filled with complete darkness.

Somehow, as they travelled throughout the entire planet, or at least half way around it. They noticed that it seemed quite empty. They haven't seen a living creature for the few days already that they have travelled non-stop. The creature's absense upon the world didn't matter, but not seeing the soul of pure neutralization really bothered and angered both Dark Jak's.

Just when both Dark Jak's reached a point where they finally actually saw something. What they saw was a large ocean and in this ocean there were tons of different colours swirling around at a very rapid speed. The colours circled and revolved around each other. Going in every crazy direction imaginable, and flashing and anything it possibly could do among any eye sight.

Both the Dark Jak's walked up to the ocean but didn't step into the water yet. They weren't sure whether they should or not. Then a booming voice echoed to them across the ocean, "You are in the alternate dimension which runs parallel from the real one, and it nearly crosses the other dimension yet it runs closely beside it, not ever crossing unless somehow the path of time between the two dimensions are altered a bit to flow into a crossing between each other. Enter the ocean, or turn back, or jump into that warp, and one of these decisions will alter the course of time between the two alternate dimensions."

Suddenly a black warp appeared right by a small building to the side of them. Dark Jak the original and the copy had to make a very careful decision now...

The guards were ready to seize Protoman and take him to the king by force, but they stopped when Protoman replied to the Gren, "I'll come see the King. Lead me to him." The Gren nodded to the Guard Lukis, indicating to not be harmful to him. Protoman followed the Guard Lukis down the stairs, through the hall, and into the throne room.

When they entered the throne room, one of the Guard Lukis told Protoman to show his respects to the King Gren. Protoman obeyed and gave a polite bow to the majesty of the Grelukis planet. Immediately once the King saw Protoman, he didn't wait for him to get back up from his bow before he started to speak. Protoman could see lines of anger on his face. "Why did you knock away my guests? It was very important that they reached this castle and intruded into this castle and attacked their transportation."

Protoman didn't understand. He saved this castle from a falling meteor. The King should be rewarding him. Protoman never knocked away any flying vehicle. At least it didn't seem to look like one...but if it really was...then Protoman may be in a lot of trouble at this point. "But your majesty..." The King wouldn't listen to Protoman's excuse or even an apology for an attempt for forgiveness.

"Guards! Take him away into the deepest prison and lock him away there forever. He broke a few laws and this punishment for him will be worse than death. Now take him out of my face this instant!" Protoman was shocked. He didn't expect this one bit. He could've allowed the Guard Lukis to take him away, or perhaps maybe he could struggle. Maybe use a quick power to kill the king?

"Fine. I will help you." Vinciku said they before Sora and Yoshi were about to leave to seek aid elsewhere. They were glad to hear that they would get help to go see the King. Vinciku thought that since he was bringing them there, or at least helping them look for the castle, whenever they would reach it, he myswell stay around and talk to the King too. He saw enough of this planet already and could maybe do some more sightseeing later on.

Sora, Yoshi, and Vinciku were off. They walked through the city and into a nearby inn/pub. If anything, they could get some more help here. A lot of travellers stayed here and probably a lot of informants too that could lead them the right way. They stepped into the inn/pub and were surprised with what they found inside. It wasn't anything ordinary. This place was very dangerous. Everything was trashed and there was blood everywhere they looked. There was only one Luki in here... It was that aggressive Luki from before, and he seemed to be in even more of rage than he was before with Vinciku.

The aggressive Luki had a giant sharp sword in both of his hands. The other Lukis that were in this Inn/Pub were all laying dead on the ground, blood pouring viciously out from them. No Luki had lived. Why had the aggressive Luki done this? The aggressive Luki heard the three come in and he turned around with great speed, then ran with both his weapons aimed at Sora and Yoshi. Vinciku managed to get out of the way as he ran out of the building. Yoshi and Sora weren't as fortunate though...and they got slashed down by the aggressive Luki's weapons. Yoshi had his head chopped off and Sora had his arms and legs chopped off, and then he was stabbed right into the heart and had his heart ripped right out of his chest. That was the end for Sora and Yoshi... Now the aggressive Luki was looking for the other...

Vinciku just kept on running for his life. Why was he running? He could've fought this aggressive Luki...maybe he'd win. Should Vinciku stay brave and fight, or cower away into another building. Maybe he could keep running until he reached the Grens castle.

The battle underground is finally over, yet everything is starting to fall apart even more and more. More worlds and dimensions are starting to tie into the Video Game Evolution World. The other soul elements are getting involved with the character's and soon all the characters will be fighting with each other or against one another. Whether Sephiroth and the Soul of Pure Neutralization still exists, that is unknown too, and a lot of trouble is occuring on the Grelukis World too. Will all this conflict ever come to an end?


	19. Elements gathered

Chapter 18

Those are all the Character's choices from the Seventeenth Chapter. Many of the characters are starting to gain the powers of the elemental souls upon the world of Video Game Evolution. The unison will soon come between all of these characters and an ending will come soon. The world of Grelukis is also experiencing the start of chaos and turmoil as a slaughter has occurred and ever since those from VGE landed on Grelukis, everything on the world got worse and worse. What is going to happen in chapter 18?

"Hold him still! He's trying to escape!" Protoman definitely didn't want to get locked away. He had to still do some things. He wanted to return back home. Staying there to rot away was just wasting his time.

Protoman finally had enough of this. He wouldn't be able to escape with all these guards holding him down. He had to use one of his powers. Zero couldn't help him anymore though. Protoman was on his own. He managed to muster up a powerful blast that penetrated through most of the Luki Guards that were grabbing a hold of him.

Once he was free for their grasps, he sprinted off and out of the castle. The whole castle was on alert now as alarms blared and the wanted target was to get Protoman…either alive or dead… Protoman had escaped the Kingdom of the Lukis, yet he was still on the planet of Grelukis. He had to hide from the Guards and any other Luki. He was sure everyone was looking for him now. Where would he go?

Vinciku decided that he wouldn't be afraid. He was able to fight this aggressive Luki once before. Even if this aggressive Luki had killed off so many already, it wasn't going to kill him, he wouldn't allow it to kill him.

When Vinciku went back to storm the life out of the aggressive Luki, he spotted it rampaging around still, and it was looking for more lives to take. The aggressive Luki wanted to take Vinciku's life this time. As it spotted him, he started to make its way once again to Vinciku, and it was ready to pound him in for good this time.

Vinciku wouldn't lose to this creature. He could beat him for good this time. Which power would he use…?

The ghosts were increasing in number. Mallow/Geno and the Lukis knew that the only way to pass by was to fight these ghosts off. Although ghosts couldn't be killed… How would they pull this off? The Lukis perhaps had powers stored within them to defeat these ghosts, but they could only do so much, and they relied more on Mallow/Geno to take care of them.

Mallow/Geno was also unsure of what exactly had to be done. He had to try though. He could possibly do something against them. The only powers Mallow/Geno had are weather-based and light. Ghosts are usually substances made up of darkness, so possibly a light attack would destroy them…maybe? Mallow/Geno had to go for it.

He yelled out to the Lukis to do the same. They all had to use light powers to destroy these swarming ghosts. It was the only available thing for them at that time. The Lukis agreed too and gave it everything they had. In a quick instant, light shone throughout the entire caved-in undergrounds. The ghosts that were surrounding them were slowly starting to vanish and cower away, then this speed increased before there was no more of them.

The light was only here now. When all the ghosts were gone too, a hole could be seen too, and an even brighter light can be seen up above where that hole was. Mallow/Geno was wondering what him and the Lukis should do. Should they climb up the hole, return to the planet of Greluki, or remain and continue searching underground?

Both Dark Jaks thought that maybe walking into the ocean of swirling lights would bring them into this alternate dimension that the booming voice had talked about. The warp also made some sense to bring them there too, but warps were usually always traditional ways to transport into other unusual places that weren't the natural world. They wanted to return to the real world since they were already in the unnatural.

Each Dark Jak took turns placing their feet in the ocean. Now their feet were coloured too. The ocean of swirling lights seemed to hold them down. Yet at the same time it felt weightless. Step by step they continued walking. Then finally when the ocean's water reached their waste, suddenly both Dark Jak's were sucked in…

Everything was watery around them. The water was just like air to them and they could still breathe without having to hold their breath. This water atmosphere was very colourful too. It was quite strange though, because the booming voice still echoed throughout this coloured underwater, but this time it sounded more bubbly.

"Wrong choice… The location to bring you back to the real world and away from this alternate dimension doesn't even lie here. You will sink down forever in this endless coloured ocean. There might be a way out, but that's highly unlikely. You two will enjoy it down in here. You can find quite a lot of interesting things! Ha Ha Ha!"

Both Dark Jaks couldn't believe this… They were tricked! What is the source of that booming voice? Could it have been the Soul of Pure Neutralization perhaps? Then some ideas of escape came to their minds. The Soul of Pure evil could be unleashed a little bit to contaminate this coloured-water and allow it to become pitch black, and maybe they can get out that way. They can also try to swim back up, or just let themselves fall downwards in it until they might reach a bottom.

Vexxare had nothing to do right now. All he could do right now is sit there in one spot and wait until something happens. That's if anything ever happens here. Now he would begin to think a lot. He would ask himself questions, knowing that he'd probably never get an answer. This is really boring for him. His sanity level is also beginning to decrease too.

While sitting down in complete emptiness and darkness for what felt like eternity. Vexxare finally had something new come through his mind other than the emptiness… "You're now mine. Trapped forever. Here with me as my new soul. You are the first among many souls that I am going to collect. Just as a special treat for you, I will allow you to help me gain other souls to bring back to this very place."

Vexxare looked around, wondering what the source of this voice was. That voice was able to read his mind and continued speaking, "You want to know who and what I am? I am the Grim Reaper. I collect wandering souls that may trudge off into my territory. You are my first victim and there will soon be many others. You don't have any other choice but to help me out. Unless you possibly can think up a way to defeat me!"

Grim Reaper thinks of a place to start the search for souls while Vexxare tries to decide what he should do…

The bright light was getting to them even more and more. Looking at each other, both Zeragus and Kakyoin nodded and headed off in opposite directions. One went towards the brown light while the other went to the green one. The brown light was entered by Kakyoin. His world began to twist around and became replaced by a new world full of dirt and mud. There was also overturned soil that laid about and swamps surrounded the brown grounds.

At the same time, the green light had Zeragus enter it. His surroundings became full of plants, grass, and hedges that kept growing around him rapidly. It felt quite heavenly with flowers scattered off in the distance too.

Zeragus and Kakyoin were definitely in a new place now. Although Zeragus' place was prettier than Kakyoin's. Kakyoin was very disgusted while looking around him. He, as an angel, became very grossed out by what was around him. He wanted it to be more of a heavenly place. Brown should've been something like a chocolate world inside of muck and yuck!

Kakyoin didn't know what to do here. He know wanted to go back. The white light even seemed better. Before he was able to do anything. A bellowing voice approached towards his direction, "You are in Killio now! Here you must remain until you unite with the others with your new powers! It might be tough at first since this power doesn't really match up with you, but this power for you will come in great use later on."

Kakyoin was surprised. He didn't know what was going on. Then out of the swamp, monsters started to creep out and walk forward towards him. Kakyoin stepped back, preparing himself just in case he had to fight these swamp monsters. Although something else came from behind him when he stepped back. A pillar of earth reached up behind his back. His hands were behind him when this happened. A new flow of power seemed to come forth from him, Kakyoin could feel this. He tried once again, this time reaching his hands forward. When it was done this time, a crack in the muddy ground grew in front of him and headed towards the swamp monsters.

Was this Kakyoin's new power? More swamp monsters kept coming. What should he do? Continue using his new power, or head off in another direction?

This green atmosphere didn't match Zeragus' personality. He would've preferred a darker atmosphere. This one seemed quite peaceful and it bored him. What happened next got him a little more interested. "You are now in Killio! You're new power is born within you from this very place! Find the others from other atmospheres and join your power with theirs. You will find out more once this is done."

So Zeragus received new powers. What powers exactly? He simply just tried reaching out a hand to see if anything would happen. Something did happen. White pollen started to pour sideways out of his head. Zeragus was hardly amazed now. This new power wasn't anything great. Just his luck, he betted that the brown light held a better place. Kakyoin must love whichever place he ended up being in.

Now where would Zeragus continue looking? He couldn't wait to find the others to leave this place. All he could see was green hills and grass that seemed to stretch on forever and endlessly. Although something else came, and it started to take away the peace from this atmosphere. It was a stampede of creatures that were running towards his direction.

Could Zeragus use his new powers to stop this stampede, or just run off in another direction away from them?

Selica decided that since she received new lightning powers, she myswell use it to defend herself. These clouds looked as if they could do quite a lot of harm too. She started to strike lightning at each cloud that got closer down to her. It was working quite well as the clouds seemed to slowly vanish away. The whole sky was covered with these clouds though, and something else seemed to be happening too that didn't make things too good.

As she continued using her new lightning powers to get rid of these clouds, as more and more clouds vanished, her powers seemed to weaken bit by bit. Maybe the thunder clouds had to remain as her source of power, but at the same time they still kept falling towards her. Should Selica just let the clouds fall down to her and wait to see what happens, or should she sacrifice every bit of remaining power to destroy all of these clouds, even if it meant having none of this new power at all?

Vegeta was swimming upwards out of the water, while Stella allowed herself to let go and fall down into the water. Fire and water would soon meet once both touched the borderline. It was about to happen in mere seconds at the same time. Vegeta reached the top of the water and Stella reached the top of the water too as each crashed into each other.

Then in a blink both powers and characters exploded in a white blast and in another blink they vanished away into another new place…This new place was mixed with flame and water, while water floating above in the skies and the ground was covered in flames. The body of Vegeta and Stella became one joined together as semi-twins while it was a body full of water on flames.

It was quite a confusing realm and situation. The booming voice that had introduced them before to Killio seemed quite impressed as he told them the following, "Congratulations as you two began to unite your powers. Find and unite with the others to become an even more powerful being. Then the world can truly regain peace and harmony."

Stella and Vegeta didn't really want to think of merging bodies and powers with others. Something about this didn't seem very right, but should they go along with it anyways and search for others?

Visions of Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Grass, Dark, and Light all flashed into the mind of Bardock. He could sense all of these natural substances that make up part of a planet full of life, but fire and water specifically seemed to be flashing into his mind more. Something about this told him to look for fire and water and do whatever he could to get into these and destroy the source of fire and water.

Bardock was looking everywhere he could for an enemy of his. This enemy was Vegeta. He ended up on this other new planet. Far off in the distance there was bright white light. He wanted to stay away from that. Bardock hated light. Instead, he had to look for a place with water or/and fire.

While walking around for a while, he did end up finding a place that seemed to hold just these. It was a ruined city. This city still had a lake, but beside this lake, a house was still on fire. No life existed in this city anymore. Whatever happened here before must've destroyed everything.

Bardock walked slowly towards the lake and fiery building. He gazed over at them for quite some time and was deciding what he should do with them. He could maybe step into the lake or building, or just walk away and continue looking around for another way. What should Bardock do?

There is hardly anything left on the planet of Video Game Evolution, yet another Realm exists in which most of the others are within as they gain new powers and have to unite to protect a planet. The Grelukis planet is facing more turmoil both within the castle and outside of the castle. Other forces are coming to one of these planets soon and a killer is coming to destroy a link to a unison of great power. Will all three places become safe-free and will all characters remain to live on until they can return home?


	20. Combined

Chapter 19

The Video Game Evolution planet is full of ruins and turmoil. It is much more destroyed now than it originally was before when all these characters transferred over from their planet. Another force is coming to the Grelukis planet too, try to destroy that planet. A war still continues between Grelukis planet and the Video Game Evolution planet. Only this new realm can possibly save these planets and everyone.

Vegeta and Stella both agreed to obey the voice and look around for those others which held a power too. Then they could unite too. Where in this new transformed environment could they search? Fire and water lived together in this very place, two oppositions, yet nothing happened to neutralize one another.

Vegeta and Stella, in their new water/flame body, walked forward through the flaming rivers and the raining fire. As they kept walking, they started to see some other things ahead of them. A large patch of ground area wasn't flaming and it looked like fresh soil that could be dug.

There was also another area in which plant-life grew and grass remained fresh and untouched by flames or flood. This part of the ground could be trod upon and the plants can be burned and re-grown. Then way away of them stood a large and great tree. The skies and clouds above this tree were very dark and lightning was striking these trees.

The merged body of flame and water of Vegeta and Stella could either head towards the great tree where lightning struck, or they could go to the pile of grass, maybe the ground with fresh soil was a good choice too…

These clouds were very dangerous. Selica couldn't stay around here for long or else it would be the end for her. She had to look for a safe haven from these clouds. As she looked around there wasn't really any other place for her to hide in this open place.

Far off in the distance there were trees. Perhaps these trees would shelter her away from the falling clouds. At least if the clouds fell upon her, they would hit the top of the trees first. Selcia decided to do this. It will work best. While she ran towards the trees, she kept shooting up some more thunder powers at the clouds that were closely fallen on her.

Finally Selica reached the base of the tree's trunk. Here she remained, hopefully away from the dangers of the falling clouds. It was under here where things started to slowly change… The grounds that had appeared as thunderstruck and storm destroyed previously before had transformed to fresh, green grass. Although the skies were still dark and thunder clouds were scattered here and there, but fewer in numbers than before.

These clouds still fell towards the ground, but slower this time… The wind was getting calmer too and something started to appear off in the distance. It was some sort of stampede of a whole bunch of various different creatures and monsters. They were heading in one direction, as if trying to charge at something. What should Selica do?

Zeragus wasn't going to let this stampede mess with him. He will put a stop to it. He didn't know what kind of powers he received, but this would be his chance to test them out at last! Stretching out his hands in front of himself and towards the stampede, he waited to see if something came out.

Something did come out. It was a strong gust of wind, but it wasn't just regular blowing gusts of wind. This wind held seeds and while the seeds were being blown about by the wind, the seeds grew rapidly into mini attack trees. These trees had branches like whips that slashed and wacked around the creature stampede. From here and there various creatures blasted off in different directions.

Even though this power didn't really suit Zeragus, he was pleased to see that a power like this was strong enough to stop a charging stampede of over thousands of creatures. This wind and mini attack trees had wiped out at least half of the stampede, but it still kept coming, more and more, as if there was no end to it. Where was the source of this stampede? Zeragus must find the source of the stampede and destroy that! Where should he look?

Kakyoin wasn't one to give up easily and run. He had new powers now, but didn't he still have his old ones? As the swamp monsters surrounded him with greater numbers, he kept touching the piece of earth behind him that uplifted, and he used this source of power to uplift more earth and create larger cracks where the swamp monsters fell into.

Before he knew it, he was on a thinner pillar of earth that lifted high beyond the rest of the ground. He stood upon it and gazed around. No more swamp monsters remained. They all fell down to the lower grounds which stretched fifty feet below him. Kakyoin had no where to go now, although he was still an angel and perhaps could fly over the great masses of air around him. Should he attempt this, or try to get the pillar to fall downwards?

No matter what, Vexxare doesn't want to help out the Grim Reaper and his devious plans of collecting souls for himself. Vexxare would rather have his soul completely die out than help out the Grim Reaper. Vexxare even shouted this out, even though the Grim Reaper tried his best to persuade him. It just couldn't be helped, the Grim Reaper would just have to annihilate everything of Vexxare.

An even darker hole came out of nowhere right next to Vexxare, as this started to consume his very soul… His soul was vanishing and getting sucked into this blacker and darker hole. Perhaps this was a hole that lead to a nothingness, but the whereabouts of this hole wasn't known, all that was known was that Vexxare was becoming consumed.

He was worse than dead now. He had no more existence now… This was it for him… The Grim Reaper on the other hand, decided his first location to wreck havoc and collect more souls. He would go to the Grelukis planet and start here. After all, this planet was the first source of the most souls than any of the others.

The Grim Reaper teleported himself to the Grelukis planet. Once here, he was invisible from all seeing eyes. Only he could see others and do as he pleased, but no one could see him. This was one of his special powers, and an easy way to collect souls.

The first location the Grim Reaper appeared to be placed at once on Grelukis planet, was a spot where he could see an aggressive looking Luki and another character. They appeared to be in some sort of duel. This other character was known as Vinciku. Vinciku had decided to kill this aggressive Luki. The Grim Reaper could sense the hatred and the power. More power could be sensed once he saw Vinciku lift up a warped looking keyblade.

Although this power was in opposition of that of the Grim Reaper, with light powers seeping within. Vinciku's soul would be harder to drain out while he had the keyblade wielded, but the Grim Reaper could take the aggressive Luki's soul once it became damaged. He just sat there and waited.

Vinciku was ready, and charged forward. The aggressive Luki had no chance of winning. It was struck down as blood gushed out of it. Vinciku succeeded! Now it was the Grim Reaper's turn. It floated over to the dead aggressive Luki and started to absorb its soul. At the same time, it manipulated the body of it, becoming what it once was, but with its own powers.

Vinciku was confused with this. He thought that he had killed it. Would he continue to fight it some more? Would the Grim Reaper try to kill Vinciku too and take his soul?

Protoman was still on Grelukis planet. The only other place he could escape to for now was the world of Video Game Evolution. How would he get here? Only the Lukis could teleport him there. Should he find a Luki and take it as his prisoner and force it to take him back. Maybe a child Luki would be easier to control, he was sure they would have the same power too.

Protoman went over to a town close by. Not a whole lot was happening. Away from the parents who were either farmer or doing any of their other jobs, the children Lukis were playing together and have fun. This was a great opportunity from Protoman. He would draw them away from everyone else and then use them to take him back to the world of Video Game Evolution.

He slowly approached them calmly and carefully, trying to not draw attention to himself from others. Then in a low voice he spoke to them, "Hey kids, would you like to see something awesome? Come follow me and I will show you!" These kids, being gullible trusted Protoman and his offer of showing them something incredible.

Once he had them in his grasps far away from the others, he told them to group together around him, and concentrate on another planet which is known as Video Game Evolution. Then he told them to teleport him over there. This worked too! Before Protoman knew it, he was back on Video Game Evolution, but it was quite different than before… it was consumed by bright white light… What would Protoman do now, as he felt as though he was growing weaker…

Bardock decided to walk into the burning building. Maybe he could find Vegeta some how or at least kill him if he did something to the source of flames. Once he walked into this burning building, the flames that consumed him didn't harm him… His body felt normal, but something was happening… he was teleporting to another place, as if he walked into a warp of some kind.

Before Bardock knew it, he was in another place, but this place was an atmosphere full of water and fire. Why did it hold the substance of both elements? Wasn't it suppose to be flames that surrounded the atmosphere? Either way, Bardock still continued on, he could sense that Vegeta must've been near.

There were thee different paths that laid in front of him. Bardock had to use his visions to predict which of these paths Vegeta could've trod on.

There wasn't much left in the undergrounds, since most of it had caved in, but Mallow/Geno thought of searching it some more. There must be more of a source within this place. He had to find something before going back. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. Maybe he could find something different.

Mallow/Geno had to go the opposite way since ahead of him was blocked off. While him and the Lukis kept going on and searching, this opposite direction seems to be getting brighter than the pitch darkness. Oddly enough, they soon found another hole within the undergrounds. A hole that lead where? Deeper underground? Was this possible? Where should they go now?

Both copies of Dark Jak. The original and the copy, were trapped in the endless swirling lights of water, sinking forever. They had to get out, they couldn't stay here forever. So the powers of Pure soul of evil within both of them was being released by both Dark Jaks.

Once this was done, the swirling lights of every colour started to be replaced by gray and then black. Everything was black and weightless. They were floating in darkness. This was their own comfortable environment, yet still nothing was happening, except the booming voice returned once again, "So you think that will help! I will capture the Soul of Pure evil and take it for myself, leaving you two weaker and dead in this black and blocked vision water."

There was nothing more both Dark Jaks could do. The Pure soul of evil was being drawn out of them… Soon they were returning to their original powerless bodies. Dark Jak (original) became Jak once again, and the copy Dark Jak returned as Mimic12456.

They couldn't hold themselves up anymore all that much. This was it for them. Another large creature was coming for them, readying itself to swallow them up. Nothing could be done about this. Before they knew it, both of them were swallowed up by this creature.

Once within this creature, they started to regain some strength. Inside of this creature was quite fascinating. There seemed to be halls in here too. Jak and Mimic12456 could walk again. Three main halls seemed to lead off into different areas of this creature. Both of them would have to choose their path through the creature to find a way out and back. They had to gain back great powers again too.

Possibly it would be best if they split up too to find their ways through the creature, but they had to make a decision of which way they'd go.

The planet of Video Game Evolution was soon being pretty much ditched as more is happening in the new realm and the Grelukis planet. The elements in the other realm are starting to slowly combine together. The Grim Reaper is out there looking for more souls, and the powers of evil have been stripped away from the two carriers of it. What can we expect next?


	21. The Hole

More action is taking place between the elements within the other realm. The elements are being attacked, while on the other planet, Grelukis, something incredibly terrible is about to begin. Something from the World of Video Game Evolution is stirring. The planet is ruined but something new may unfold upon its surface, a sense of revival and renewal. Perhaps everything will soon come together or change the very existence of Video Game Evolution. What could happen in chapter 20?

Upon the planet of Grelukis, within the city next to the Kingdom of the Grelukis, horrible events were occurring. A blonde-haired middle aged man had crashed landed on this planet. Unaware of its happenings or where he was. He, Cliff Fittir, looked around to see that it was inhabited by strange and bizarre creatures. He had to find a shop or some place where he could possibly find some repair tools so that he could head out back into space.

While walking around the city, he noticed that a lot of these creatures were in depression and misery. It was as if some slaughter had occurred too. Cliff wanted to figure out what happened here. He kept walking by each building until finally he walked into one where he could hear sound from within.

Once he walked in, he noticed that there was some sort of fight here. I very aggressive looking creature which seemed to be even more furious and monstrous was staring at a warrior of some kind that wielded a key blade… Cliff just stood there and watched in the meanwhile.

The Grim Reaper decided that it would use its incredible power to kill Vinciku and everyone around and drain his soul to his own realm. A new character had entered the scene and along with Vinciku, the Grim Reaper can take the soul of this Cliff character too!

Vinciku was ready for another usage of the key blade he held on to. He would use its ultimate attacks to take down the aggressive Luki for sure. Vinciku didn't know that it was being possessed by the Grim Reaper at this point. He just wanted to rid of it once and for all.

Vinciku wasn't as lucky this time around. Even though sparks of light were protruding from the Key blade and were creeping its way to the opponent, ready to strike its darkness away and demolish the body. Yet Vinciku wasn't quick enough for the Grim Reaper within his enemy.

The Grim Reaper used the powers from the depths of death to consume the souls out of the body. Vinciku or the key blade couldn't block this incredible dark power. The very soul within the body of Vinciku was being drawn out. Vinciku's soul belonged to the Grim Reaper now, as his body lay slumped down to the ground… Vinciku was done for and now locked away within the grasps of death.

Cliff witnessed these mighty deadly powers and had to get away from its growing surrounding. He didn't want to get consumed by it, although it was hardly impossible to get away from it. This power was too quick for his speed. Although it wasn't as affected on him as it was on the other who stood before that aggressive creature.

It didn't drain his soul, but instead covered him in darkness as he began to warp into another realm. One that was dark…isolated…and lonely. How could he get out of this? What to do now..

The Grim Reaper was happy with what he had done, and where to go next? He knew that another went into his realm. He could go back to this other one and make that one his new slave.

Zeragus leapt over the great herd of the stampede that came charging at him. On the other side had to be a source to where all these stampeding creatures were coming from. Some of these creatures started to fly up as soon as Zeragus jumped over. When this happened, he used more wind power and summoned more mini trees.

Zeragus was close to the other side of this stampede. He saw something using magical powers. It was a very large shadowy creature of some sort, but near to impossible to make out, and looked too powerful to take out.

He had to try and do something. Perhaps Zeragus had some form of an ultimate attack. If only he had his original powers then he could stand a greater chance. Zeragus concentrated deeply while falling towards the source of the creatures. He attempted in calling up a very powerful ability, whatever it is.

Before he even tried anything, something else happened… the ground started to split apart as a hole was growing where there once was ground. The stampeding creatures fell into this hole and Zeragus was still in the air.

This hole looked quite deep. Should he allow himself to fall into the hole or try to avoid it, or maybe turn back…

Selica too had been watching all this under the tree. She decided to stay under this tree away from the clouds and watch. She could see a wind fighter of some sort jump into the air, and then that mighty hole opening up in the ground. What could've caused that hole all of a sudden?

Selica could've stayed there and did nothing, or turn back and face the clouds. Maybe the hole would welcome her away from it all. What could she do?

For Kakyoin, the best thing he could do in the situation that he was in, would be to fly with as much power he had, over the heights that the pillar stood above the grounds. He had to get away from these swamp monsters, he had to find another place, safe from danger, and a place where allies could meet up with him.

He plunged forward, raising out his angelic wings, and flying off with great strength. It was actually easier than he thought, at least for a while it seemed easy. He thought that it would be best to not look down, but he couldn't help but look down to see where he would go. That's when he saw the ground fall downwards more and more and begin to split open.

A hole was forming. A great, large and dark hole. Kakyoin remembered being in holes before, and most of the time they weren't exactly great places to go into. He could either continue to fly on until he found an escape place or his powers drained out. He could also let himself fall into this new hole. Maybe he'd get lucky this time… The pillar still remained too. He could go back to that…

The merged flames and water body of Stella and Vegeta decided to go to two different areas. This couldn't be possible since their bodies were one and they couldn't split their paths. They were arguing and trying to pull towards the different areas they wanted to go to. Vegeta wanted to go to the area of grass. He thought that it would be better to go there. While Stella believed it to be best to go to the fresh ground soil area.

It seemed like fire wanted to meet grass while water wanted to meet soil, so this only made sense, but it would be impossible for both of them to believe on a common area to go to.

While walking forward and trying to struggle in different directions, it seemed as if something else came for them to decide on something new. A large hole started to appear in the ground made up of water and flames. This hole was right between the soiled ground and the patch of grass too. The four elements, grass, fire, water, and ground all fell into the hole.

Vegeta and Stella watched this. The hole was quite large, but how did it appear before them? Should they still argue to where they would head to, or decide to jump down the hole, or turn back and look for something else?

Bardock could tell that Vegeta is on the right side of his current location somewhere. He just didn't know exactly how far away he was. He decided to head that way with great speed, detecting that he was closer. He could also sense that there was great trouble happening too…

Fireballs shot out and towards him, but Bardock easily avoided these. Floods were sprouting out too and trying to cover up the flaming lands. Bardock sloshed around in this water that started to rise up quickly as it reached his knees.

Why was there this challenge for him to reach Vegeta. It didn't matter either way. He was strong enough to get through it. Now he finally reached a spot with a gigantic hole in front of him. In his view, Bardock also spotted….Vegeta? Vegeta looked different somehow. As though he was partly a girl... but could it really be the one he had been searching for to kill.

Either way, Bardock had to find out and confront this being. This was a very odd place. Bardock could try to go back and forget about Vegeta. Maybe he could jump in the hole instead to get away.

Protoman didn't want to lose all his energy in this bright white light. He had to make it through. This whole planet couldn't possibly be consumed by it, could it? With every great ounce Protoman used the strongest power within himself to protect himself from this white light that was weakening him.

It sort of worked. As a temporary shield surrounded him, he could feel a little bit of strength regaining, but at the same time, the white light was destroying his only protection at a quick pace.

He almost didn't have any other choice but to find a place away from this white light, a shelter of some sort that could keep him out of its beating. Protoman struggled on and so far he was lucky to be standing at this point. There was barely anything left of his shield.

Off in the distance he finally spotted a large building of some sort. It was sort of hazy to make it out clearly, but it was there, right by a forest and some hills. Protoman knew he could make it if he tried..

While walking onwards, the ground started to shake violently… The ground beneath Protoman's footing started to split open. A huge hole was forming right next to him. Protoman nearly fell forward into it, but managed to keep his balance and remain out of the hole. If Protoman tried, he could probably make it to the shelter, or could it be a whole lot easier to jump down into the hole?

Jak wanted to head straight on to the other end of the creature. Mimic12456 thought it best to head leftwards to start his search out of this creature. With their decisions made, they gave one another a nod and wished each other luck of getting out of this creature….alive!

While walking straight, Jak noticed that the halls seemed to elevate and fly around in different directions. He was walking through a hall of digestion too. The walls were covered in yucky chewed up food. He had to be careful or else he'd end up being like that too… Jak wanted to get out of here. He wanted to return back to his own world, even if he had to endure his annoying brother, Daxter…

When Mimic12456 walked to his left and followed that path, he walked into another chamber within this creature, and here he could see a skeletal arm…of this creature! Little bugs were flying around this chamber, gnawing slightly at the bone. This wasn't too good for this creature, but Mimic12456 didn't care. Maybe he could get out of it if these bugs kept that up. He had to find an end point, and a hole out of this creature.

As both Mimic12456 and Jak walked on within this creature that swallowed them up in the floating darkness, something odd began to happen… The creature shook around and then they could see that on the floor of the halls contained in the creature, holes were forming. It was as though this creature was being torn apart, and they could hear it crying loudly with agony.

Water was starting to flow out of the walls too and gushed in the direction where Jak and Mimic12456 stood in their different places inside of this creature. This water…or blood…. Could wash them through the holes made in the creature if they didn't try to avoid it. What would they do now?

Mallow/Geno decided to jump into this new hole that lead deeper. Why not? They got this far already, why not just continue on to something new which may get them into another discovery. He just had to hope that it wouldn't be anymore dangerous.

With the other Lukis alongside Mallow/Geno, all of them hopped into the darker and deeper hole of the unknown… The fall seemed quite endless… It was the very depth of darkness. No glimmer of light, no grey at all, they couldn't see one another or even sense each other's presence. Mallow/Geno felt alone. What an isolated and secluded place…

Maybe it was the core of this world. Could everything possibly come from this very place? Mallow/Geno felt his foot hit a surface, but didn't know what this surface was. It felt like ground, but didn't feel as flat. It was too dark to see anything either way.

Mallow/Geno wanted to call out to enable his other senses. He wanted to assure that the Lukis were with him, just in case he needed to get out. His voice wouldn't come out… and he was left staring off into this dark blankness.

One sense did start to trigger. His sense of hearing as he heard a calm and eerie voice speak. It was an emotionless tone of voice, "You have come… Here you have begun to rip apart a hole in the very planet and between different realms. Confusion between the living and dead will come forth. Everything will soon transform and change to something alternate. Then with this change a great unison can come forward to fight an even more powerful force. The rifts of time, space, and existence will collide around everything that yearns and has a purpose. Let the story begin very near… What will you do when this story begins?"

A new hole is growing everywhere right next to all the characters. It is hard to escape this hole, and it has been created by a being entering the very hole where everything of change, living and dead, and new forces of greatness spring out and all around existence. Change and transformation may be coming very soon. The world of Video Game Evolution and the other realm may become something different. The characters could possibly change. Only time can tell and whatever the moments hold for each character….


	22. The end

**Final Chapter**

The hole is still increasing throughout the entire Planet and Realm of Video Game Evolution and Killio. Some characters must make the choice to jump into this hole, or avoid the hole and run away. Some will decide to jump into it, wondering what will happen and where it will lead if they were to jump into it… This hole could possibly lead anywhere. Everything will start to tie together…As this is the final chapter…

From the depths of the deepest hole, Mallow/Geno was fully in complete darkness. Something was torn apart in this very hole, and this tear bordered the Origin within Video Game Evolution. The Origin was the very place in which other realms tied in together with this one, yet it was locked away from all those characters that had appeared in this realm and the Planet of VGE and also the Grelukis planet.

It was the very gateway that held every element and life and death. Those who had died… were springing forth from this crack too. A light shined throughout the full atmosphere of darkness. Mallow/Geno was suddenly blinded by this. That wasn't his only sense that became overwhelmed with the light. The smell of blood and of the dead sprang over him, and a mixture of other horrible and great senses consumed him.

There was no more darkness, but the light turned various different colours. A rainbow of many colours, from yellow to blue, green to red, and any other colour possible. That voice was still speaking, it was waiting for Mallow/Geno to answer it. "I repeat myself. What will you, Mallow combined with the soul of Geno, do when this story begins? Nothing has even begun just yet, but these colours and overwhelm to the senses will start your adventure. Are you scared? Can you handle it?"

Mallow/Geno did want to just go back home. The two souls combined wanted to be split apart and return back to their very location that they belonged. Mallow/Geno was curious about what this voice spoke to him. He had to ask it some things, "What exactly is this light of many colours? What is going to happen? What do you mean what I will do next?"

The voice's only response was this, "In time, you will see. You may get the chance to go home, or continue on to another realm…" Then Mallow/Geno's body was swallowed up with the thickness of the coloured light. Before he got consumed by all this light, he could spot floating bodies flying out from the cracks. Some seemed as if they had fought before.

What was going to happen to Mallow/Geno now?

About twenty ghostly figures flew about in the undergrounds, and soon they were making their way out of the depths of the underground and into the bright white light surface of the Video Game Evolution World. The large holes that were growing into the ground were the doorway out of the underground and into the ruined world. Then once these ghostly figures of the deceased came from the holes, they flew around in different directions, as if they were looking for something to haunt or trying to return back to life.

Vinciku, who had died not very long ago walked once again on the surface of a planet, but rather than being back on the planet where he died. He was walking through the bright white light scattered throughout the planet of Video Game Evolution. While he was walking along this surface, the white light was dimming away, even though it was still there.

Vinciku still held a grudge for the Grim Reaper. Vinciku would forever search for the Grim Reaper, and attempt to fight it, to fight death. Perhaps if this source was killed, if death faded away, Vinciku could return to life. Vinciku merely continued onwards, searching, and hating death….

Yoshi and Sora were running around. These two had been killed off on the planet of Grelukis, although they wandered too…the white light throughout the planet of Video Game Evolution. Yoshi was beheaded while Sora had no arms. The white light was dimming away even more as they walked around this planet.

The hole that was forming larger and larger in the ground of the Video Game Evolution planet sent out even more of those who had died before among the existence around or in it.

The bright light was being sucked away too by this hole, just as the dead came out of it. The Ghost war began to appear once again across a battleground that previously occurred before. This time the battleground held more ghosts than it did before, the ghosts of characters from once before. Trees surrounded this battleground too, and ghostly boulders lay against these eerie, spooky looking trees.

Right by the ghostly boulders were flattened characters that were once those of Final Fantasy characters, Zidane and Freya. They were flat as pancakes and they tried to walk back towards the battleground, but even a slight wind seemed to blow them upwards while they were swaying sideways.

On this battle field there was also a ghost of what looked like half a body of Kid and Zelda, while they were walking closely, side by side with one another. Their clothes were ripped and they were trying to go forward on one ghostly leg towards a source of some sort within the ghost war.

The Kung Fu Fighter who didn't make it far within this war before, had returned also, this time even with the ghost soldiers as he was a ghost too, and his techniques were even more brutal and deadlier… his eyes were glowing red and he looked all slashed up with scars.

Shadows overlapped this war and up above in the air on a floating ghost cliff was that of the ghost of Cpt. Olimar. Shadows seemed to be consuming him along with many other little tiny creatures known as pikmin. It was quite a haunting scene. This world was becoming consumed more by shadows and death with each growth of the hole. The bright light seemed to be taken away more and more each time.

A man by the name of Sergeant Cortez, his ghost appeared amongst the battle ground too, while his ghostly figure showed claw marks and silvery blood was dripping all over him just like many of the other ghostly characters. Right by Sergeant Cortez there was a flaming tree, yet the flames weren't real but ghostly too. It was fallen to the ground, and underneath it, the ghostly body of Foxcent could be seen, as he was trying to squeeze his way out of it.

Jake's ghost was crawling out of the hole and across the ground, weak looking but relieved that the bright light was vanishing away, as he was trying to reunite with the other ghost bodies and fight in this ghost war. As for Banjo and Kazooie who had fallen into a very deep narrow hole back in their adventure, they fell upwards instead, out of the gigantic hole that filled half the planet now. Instead of life forms came ghost forms, and this time they had woken up to see this grand ghost war.

More and more ghost characters appeared. There was Cyberlink who showed up as a ghost, looking torn up badly, and Reno who had a piece of a scythe sticking out of his ghostly flesh, as he was slashed up in other places as well.

From the body of a ghost Rinoa, the body of a ghost Squall was making its way out of Rinoa's ghost, as they two, side by side walked slowly towards the main point of the ghost war.

The boulders that were next to the trees had mouths, and from out of one mouth of the boulders, a ghost of Lynx-Frahma crawled out of it, half of his scythe in his hands. Then around the main point of where most of the war was being fought. The ghostly figure of Zelda/Rikku was fighting a ghost soldier, and suddenly an attack of the ghost soldier came down upon them, and at that moment that very spot froze with the two remaining in that position.

This ghost war was even more brutal and deadlier, surrounded by the great hole that would soon let these ghosts fall back into it once again, or they may hover over the absence of a ground surface existing.

Protoman witnessed all of this happening. He had to get out of here before he would be caught in the middle of this. The hole seemed to be the safest thing for him right now. So without any other choice, Protoman jumped into the large hole that was forming, and that's when swirling lights of many colours caught him, beginning to warp him away to another place…

Echoes and images could be seen, scattered around the battle ground. One scene showed a Kirby and Samus, both in ghost forms, as they were fighting with other characters within a body that was once upon the Video Game Evolution planet before. That full body was lying there, ghostly, floating in the air beside the image.

There was an echo penetrating the war air with the battle cries and voices of a Vexx and Nightmare. They couldn't be seen, but they were showering down upon the battleground even louder than the war itself.

Finally, above everything else, a frozen form of a giant ICEKAT stood above the battle ground, and above this, a dark circular giant light emanating evil was higher up, with one darkish eye, looking around this ghostly war that was now created. If it had a mouth, it would be smirking contentedly with itself, but at the same time a voice echoed out from it.

"I now control the origin and the whole existence of the World of Video Game Evolution. This hole will bring out every single source of darkness and evil. This war will always last forever here. This planet, the very sphere that this is, will become completely dark as pain, misery, suffering, anger, and chaos, will float around eternally. I have succeeded to overcome all of what is within the world of Video Game Evolution!"

Meanwhile, the story was not yet over. Even though the world of Video Game Evolution was taken over by the Soul of Pure evil, characters that had still lived were elsewhere.

The Grim Reaper was still upon the planet of Greluki. He couldn't stop his consuming souls power, but just left it and decided to teleport himself to the realm of Killio and see which souls he could get there.

Once he teleported away from Grelukis planet, soon after the planet had exploded and shattered in billions and billions of pieces, due to the Grim Reaper's chaotic powers of soul consuming. The Grim Reaper was hovering over a large hole now. Various different elements surrounded him from different directions. He was in the central area of this realm, Killio.

He thought that maybe it would be best to go down into this hole and wait for any fallen souls down there, rather than going around to all the elements. The Grim Reaper wasn't a large fan of different elements either.

He must've went down too deep into this hole because all of a sudden, an array of many coloured lights surrounded him. He was spinning quickly around in circles, and this he couldn't control… It was bringing him somewhere else, it was doing something to him, but what? What could he do?

Cliff was luckier than he believed. He actually did have a chance to get out of this place. After all, the very place that he had vanished to was something known as the Cracks of Time. Yet he was on the border, just on the outside of it, in which he could possibly get consumed by something else and warp outwards to another place.

He was trying to figure out what to do though, since he didn't know this, and everything was just dark and lonely for him. He was sitting down for a while, and then he got back up and was starting concentrate on some power within him. Any power would do, he just hoped it would get him out of this place.

Then when he was about to use a certain power, a rainbow of many lights covered his entire soul, and allowed him to warp elsewhere…

Zeragus was over the hole now, and he could see a lot of the creatures that had stampeded towards him, fall into it. He thought that he should allow himself to fall in too. He wanted to see where this hole leads him. The stampede was still trying to collide and kill him, but he managed to dash away in the hole from them. A wind was flowing around him, trying to raise him up and out of this hole.

Zeragus made himself fall against this wind, until he could see a spiral of light coming at him. Green, red, blue, and every single colour that existed came at him. It surrounded all of him and was taken him away…

Selica had been watching the entire thing, and she too decided to jump into this hole, waiting for that same coloured light to get a hold of her. Somehow it felt safe, and she knew that something would await her wherever it would take her.

The very ground that was far below Kakyoin had fallen into the hole, and now there was no more ground below. Kakyoin didn't want to fall into this hole. He kept on flying, trying to fly away onto some sort of grounding.

Kakyoin was losing his strength the more he flew on. He could barely manage to keep himself uplift. He could feel himself falling down as he tried to flap his wings to keep himself going. Finally his wings gave out and he had no choice but to fall into this hole… He just had to hope that he would survive falling into the hole.

He was worried once he saw an array of light colours swoop around his body and chain him, twisting him and carrying him off.

Bardock was pleased to finally catch up with Vegeta. He knew that it had to be him. He walked forward to confront Vegeta. At the same time, Stella, the water part of Vegeta, as Vegeta was the flame part of their merged body, she decided that they should jump into this hole and see where it brings them.

Vegeta on the other hand wanted to turn back. He could sense that something else was near, as if calling him. Stella agreed for now as the body turned around to bring them face to two faces towards Bardock. Bardock looked confused for a moment. He could see the pretty girl's face with the face of who he recognized as Vegeta.

It must've been some sort of trickery, and Bardock wouldn't be fooled. This kind of thing angered him even more. He didn't even get into a conversation or battle start talk. Immediately Bardock used his weapon and powers to blow Vegeta, who was also parted with Stella, back and used all his might to kill Vegeta.

Vegeta/Stella wouldn't let him kill them. They too fought back against Bardock. Flaming and water powers were used here. The duel went on and on until Bardock used an explosion which blew all of them into that hole close by. Bardock and Vegeta/Stella were falling into the hole. Then two beams of multicoloured lights came to blow them far away into a very distance and different place.

On the very path they were on, Jak and Mimic12456 decided to run away from the gushing water with as much speed as they were capable of running. They ran and ran until the water was soon reaching them. Finally they both entered the very same chamber within the creature, and this chamber had a hole wide enough for both of them in the floor.

They had no other choice, they jumped into this hole and now they were once again floating around darkened water as the creature swam around in pain, flailing about everywhere. A voice echoed throughout these waters, "You two have made it out the creature within me… It's such a same it got pierced by a grand spike within me, but this spike was brought out within me due to my excitement. If you haven't figured it out already, the both of you, Jak and Mimic12456, are within me, the Soul of Pure Darkness. Don't worry; I'll spit you out into my new controlled world of Video Game Evolution. You can join the eternal ghost war and die there!"

Just as the Soul of Pure evil had told them, it spitted them out into a very dark world filled with conflicts and death. Then while they were brought out into this world, they could see something else falling from the skies and down into the planet. A ray of multicoloured were following the figures of a character and a soul… Sephiroth and the Soul of Neutralization…

Sephiroth turned around in midair at this rainbow of trailing lights, taking out his masamune he tried to slash this light away as it came closer to him. The Soul of Neutralization was trying to use its power against it too. They managed to back it away a bit, but it was still following until they reached a space in the air which met at the same point where Jak and Mimic12456 were at.

Then with the four of them colliding together, the ray of light of many colours surrounded all of them and twisted them around its grasp. It was sending them off to a far off place now…

It looks like the Soul of Pure Evil reigns over the world of Video Game Evolution after all. The efforts of many characters had ended and now they are being used for eternal evil within that world. For those characters that had survived. Their story is still not over. They are being transferred unto another story, a very different place. They still wish to return home, but soon they will be taking part in something very great and extreme. They will meet many characters and places too and take part in a very great adventure!

How will these choices affect these characters for the next story in which they will enter? The multicoloured light will carry them on to another place that they choose out of the places it can take them. If their selection isn't chosen in a month, the coloured lights will carry them back to the eternal evil planet of Video Game Evolution…


End file.
